Kaiju Hunstmen
by GODZILLA IS THE KING
Summary: Godzilla, Kiryu, Xenilla, and Zilla were sent to Remnant after a ferocious battle, but thanks to some unknown forces, these once titanic creatures were turned human. Now searching for a way to return to their true forms, they enroll in Beacon Academy, and meet our favorite group of Huntresses-in- training, chaos ensures to be expected. First story, so won't be perfect.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything except the story, and thanks to Tarbonto for allowing me to use his version of the name Spacegodzilla**

It was a quiet day for Tokyo, Japan. Everything was relatively calm for once for the seemingly constant battlefield of giant monsters, even at G-FORCE headquarters the only thing that was going on was a shipment from the US. Apparently the US army had done the nearly impossible by taking down a kaiju that had been called Zilla for it had a resemblance to the legendary King of the Monsters. The reason for the transport was that the US had no place to research the body on the continent seeing as this was the first time ever they had been attacked by a kaiju, unlike Japan. So they were sending it to G-FORCE where they had equal representation with the Japanese. Besides that though absolutely nothing was going on. Bringing a badly needed break for the brave men and women who fight the monsters. Everything, for once, looked like it was going to be a quiet monster-free day for everyone. But as we all know, looks can be deceiving...

 **10 miles from the Tokyo harbor**

The weather was similar out on the open water, nice and calm, a pleasant change from the ever shifting ocean tides. The only ship out on the sea at the moment was a large shipping freighter with a large pile on it that looked to big for the ship to even carry, let alone balance it under a tarp. The nice weather was a big opportunity for the sailors on board the large ship, some were sleeping, others were playing cards in the hold, but one was beginning to wake up. Under the tarp, a pair of reptilian eyes were opening for the first time in over a month, after it was attacked by the jets on a suspension bridge and being greatly injured, Zilla had pretended to be dead. Being tangled on such on unstable bridge and injured by jets that were ready to turn around if needed to do another attack, forced him to realize, if he didn't do something, he was going to die. So he did what he did in the river, he pretended to be dead.

Only to make sure the humans fell for it completely, Zilla had entered a hibernation like state, stopping him from waking up at will and freeing himself. So here he was after who knows how long unconscious and under a tarp that was way to small for his liking. If a human were in his situation, it would've panicked, but this was not a human. This was a massive monster who had just been humiliated and had lost his kids, he was anything but afraid. He was angry, and he wanted revenge. Quickly figuring out the best way of escape, Zilla used his clawed hands to tear a hole in the fabric. Once someone screamed, every man on deck looked to see Zilla's claw traveling through the fabric that kept the main body hidden... needless to say, it caused panic. Once the hole was large enough, Zilla looked outside it, only for him to be blinded momentarily by the Sun's light. After his eyes readjusted to the change in light, Zilla saw that he was out in the middle of open water on one of the craft of the damned creatures that took away his children. Time to exact revenge.

 _ **SKREEEEEEEEENNK**_

 **G-FORCE Headquarters**

One thing that could be said about G-FORCE at the moment, bored. Sure they were glad that they finally had a day where they weren't constantly having to fight impossible odds in the face of gods. But still there was nothing to do, no combat training, no craziness, and no experiments, so it was a pretty dull day at the moment. In his office was the commander-in-chief Takashi Ado was sitting in his office doing paper work, one of his least favorite things being a general. Only surpassed by sending young men and women to their deaths against the kaiju menace which he had to do so often. That changed when the alarms went off. It changed so fast from a calm peaceful atmosphere to that off chaos and fear, that most off the soldiers that were relaxing either fell off their beds, dropped the phones they were using to talk to their families, or ran into one another as the panic set in. Takashi however was not a most soldiers, once his mind comprehended the change, he calmly left his office and went to the war room. "What's going on here?" the general said in a stern voice, a voice that stood out against the other panicked voices, that allowed a nearby lieutenant to hear him "Sir do you remember the kaiju the Americans were shipping today?".

Takashi nodded immediately, since that was the very subject he was doing paperwork on, "Well apparently it was playing possum, and decided today was a good day to wake up and destroy the ship that was carrying it! What's worse is now it's now heading to the harbor!". Takashi was quick to begin giving orders to everyone in the, part of the job description was to be the voice of reason when a kaiju attacks. "Raise the alarm in the city to get the civilians out of there, also bet a ship out there to save any survivors from the ship, and tell me about the kaiju's abilities and known weaknesses!" Takashi ordered while traveling to the center of the room, while he was doing so some of the people left to go full fill the orders that were given. Someone in the back responded with "The kaiju was named Zilla, because of a sailor that was attacked by it mistook it for Kaiju Alpha. It is very fast, able to dig holes at an incredible rate to escape danger, and is rather crafty, being able to come up with actual strategies to survive. Despite this, "Zilla" has a very weak hide compared to other kaiju, seeing as it was nearly dead after three jets after they launched missiles at it, but it is still able to withstand tank fire.", Takashi was able to hear this and said "If that's the case were going to need something fast and able to pack a big punch, but mobile enough to not loose sight of it, any ideas?". It fell silent after the general's question was asked, each person trying to come up with a solution.

Maser cannons were most likely to slow to keep up, jets would immediately loose sight of it once it went underground, and tanks didn't have enough power and was to slow. All these factors were making this a tough decision to make, until a lieutenant near the front of the room asked "What about Kiryu? He easily has enough power to kill it, can fly to keep up with it, and could blow up the tunnels it makes to lure it out.". The idea was perfect, Kiryu was the perfect weapon against this new kaiju, however, there was a big problem, "No can do, Kiryu's pilot is on an off day to be with her family.", a sudden sense of despair had entered the room, without Kiryu the odds of leading the kaiju into open confrontation was impossible. Soon after though hope came crashing back in once the next person had spoken, "Actually, sir, the men in engineering had recently upgraded the mecha's software to include an autopilot, in case of a situation like this. So Kiryu is still a very big possibility to use.". After a minute of silence Takashi had finally made his decision on what to do, "I want that thing up and running ASAP!".

 **Kiryu's hanger**

Inside the hanger, there was no human soul, human soul that is. Standing perfectly still was a shut off Kiryu, well not completely off. Just the body was off, the mind was a different story. Although he was not supposed to have a mind, he had gained one when the human's had unknowingly captured the original Godzilla's soul in the metal body, by building it upon his skeleton. When he first came online in a battle, he took control of his new body to take revenge on those who killed him, and defend another member of his species. Though he changed that thought for mostly 2 reason. The most immediate reason was the programming that was installed after his little rampage that forced him to be the first line of defense against kaiju. The second was more subtle and slow, but had a huge impact on him none the less. Being a robot, he was able to gain all the information that was documented onto the internet, secure or not. With nothing to do while his body was shut down, his mind explored the new information that was at his claw tips, while it included the usual documents, it also included stories, news, and forums of social media. Thanks to his time being "offline" most of his life these days, Kiryu spent a great deal of it exploring the internet, causing humanity to slowly but surely grow on him till the point he would willingly fight for them.

The mech was forced out of his pastime when he was brought online, but he was surprised to see no one was piloting him. Quickly he subconsciously checked why this was in G-FORCE's database, apparently the new update he had gotten earlier had added a autopilot for him. Once this he immediately, began to plan to take over from the A.I. currently controlling his body, although he would fight for humanity, he would prefer not to be scraped to pieces every time he fought. You see, most of the pilots that were assigned to him were (what's the word?) terrible at flying him. If he had control during most of his latest battles where he "died", there would of been a complete and total victory for him. Luckily, the A.I. was easy to overcome, finally after several years of constant failure, he could fight for real without watching like a third party! Kiryu couldn't help but hope that if done correctly this would be the beginning of more fights to come with him in control.

When the hanger doors opened and wires connecting him to the platforms suspending and charging him dropped, he did his best to move just as the pilots did when exiting the hanger. While moving out, he checked his systems to make sure everything was functional, but what he saw made him all the more excited for the battle to come. When the system update came, so had a hardware upgrade which he didn't pay attention to since he was never in control until now, although he didn't know all of the details, the one he did caused him a Saurian smile in his mind to form. When they were working on the chest, they had added to what was already there, and now he could use both the Triple Hyper Maser Cannon and Absolute Zero Cannon. Even with the bad pilots that he got recently, this combination would certainly make him a force to be reckoned with, no matter who was in control or who he was fighting. With this in mind he couldn't help but roar in excitement for the battle to come, and all though it could easily be mistaken for the engines powering up thanks to the distortion of the mechanical roar, anyone that could talk to spirits could hear the roar that had come to be literally universally feared.

 _ **SKRREEEOOOOONNNNKKKKK**_

 **Meanwhile, just above the Earth's atmosphere**

In the darkness of space just above the Earth, floated another kaiju, only this one had ruff blue scales around the limbs with smooth red scales for the center of the torso and of the neck and two giant crystals priding out of its shoulders, with more crystals traveling down its back down to its tail, getting smaller and smaller as it went down. It appeared to be sleeping, but soon its eyes snapped opened, reveling a pair of eyes of fire-colored reptilian eyes. " _Was that him just now? No it was to different to be him, but was very similar. Perhaps I can investigate, and while I'm at it, finally find him."_ the creature thought as it started its trek down to the Earth. _**"Who knows, maybe I won't have to search for him, and I can finally conquer this miserable sphere of dirt and trash, and take the title that is rightfully mine."**_ _._

 **Tokyo harbor.**

 **(A/N Before I continue on, I just to say that I am using a form of Zilla who is a mix of the comics, movie, and animated show)**

Thanks to the mutated reptile swimming in the waters, the once perfect day was now completely ruined. Once the alarms went off, total panic had flooded the streets, the type of panic that one would grow used to if you lived here long enough. Hundreds of people were clashing with each other to get to safety first, though without the use of cars, the process was long and exhausting. Why not use their cars, you ask? Because if they did, the process would be totally stopped thanks to the countless other people surrounding them. Though there was some good news to this, thanks to them having to do this so many times, the familiar process did not take very long. So once Zilla had entered the harbor, the city was completely deserted.

Now out of the tarp that covered him, you could see that Zilla was shaped nearly exactly like a theropod dinosaur with a rectangular head along an under bite, despite beginning a mutated species of iguana rather than a surviving dinosaur like Godzilla was before the bomb had changed him. Another trait that could be seen was his color, while the top was a dark navy-blue with black in some places, with the underside having a dark tan color. The spikes on its back were also a part of him that was easily seen, a unique trait of these was that they were curved upward, rather than maple leaf shaped like the King. The eyes were also seen from time to time, showing that the eyes itself was colored orange rather than white, with the iris and pupil yellow.

To say that Zilla was happy about the evacuation would be like saying that a tank could move faster than light, it would be a lie. " _WHY?! WHY ARE THEY GONE!"_ was the very heavily censored version of Zilla's thought process once reaching Tokyo, and although he was confused at the new environment, he but his anger at the top of his of emotions. He was not, however, angered so much that he wasn't cautious, especially since the city was completely deserted as far as his sense of smell could tell. " _Knowing humans they're probably up to something that wouldn't end well for me."_ using a combination of his instincts and intellect, Zilla lowly got out of the water, thoroughly searching for any dangers hidden in the city. While he was looking for danger, he was also looking for places to make a quick escape if there was any to appear.

10 minutes after arriving, Zilla had heard the distinct sound of engines getting closer, " _I knew they were up to something!_ " Zilla thought as he ducked into a rather large alley to avoid the would be hunters from seeing him. Once the engines had stopped, a crashing sound was heard, causing Zilla to nearly jump out of his hiding space into what weapon the humans had brought that caused that. Curiosity had taken over, forcing him to look out of his hiding spot, what he saw utterly shocked him to the bone. Although he was right in thinking it was human made, seeing as it was completely made of metal, he was wrong about it being a vehicle.

The first thing about it that Zilla noticed was the size of it, which was nearly twice as large as he was, if not bigger, the second was that it was moving quite fluently, which shocked Zilla that humans had made something that moved so perfectly like an animal, it could be mistaken for one in armor, which it was shaped like. The final thing Zilla noticed was that that it was looking right at him. _"_ _ **SHIT!**_ " Zilla quickly burrowed underneath the ground, not even a second later did he feel a massive shake in the ground that threatened to collapse the tunnel he was currently in. _**"How did it find me so fast? Did it see me when it flew in, or does it see my body temperature? Either way I have to be careful with this thing or I'm not going to live longer than a few hours, judging from how the tunnel nearly caved with one attack alone!"**_ ,with this thought in mind, Zilla begun trying to come up with a plan to survive this encounter. The only problem was that he knew nothing about his opponent, making it kinda difficult to make a good plan of attack. Before he could come up with any ideas, Zilla suddenly felt a very large drop in the temperature that forced his train of thought to stop, and begun another thought, " _ **Why is it so cold all of a sudden?"**_.

Up on the surface, Kiryu was trying a very unorthodox way of baiting his prey out, by blasting his Absolute Zero Cannon straight into the ground. The reason for this? To freeze the kaiju so much that it would have to leave its "safety" and out into the open, or it could stay and freeze to death. Also, if it was cold-blooded like its reptile appearance was enough to go on, it would dramatically slow down thanks to the air around it not heating it up, and thanks to the upgrade that added it along with the THMC, it didn't tax his fuel as much as it did before. It was a win-win situation for Kiryu, all he had to do was wait and see how the kaiju would react, and adapt a new plan to eliminate it entirely. Well it would've, if it weren't for a certain newcomer's interference in the battle. Suddenly Kiryu found himself being lifted off the ground by a green energy, normally someone in this situation would've been panicking or to confused to think clearly, not Kiryu though he had other thoughts, like " _ **HOW THE FUCK IS**_ **HE** _ **HERE!?**_ ".

The monster in question was very disappointed and angry at himself at the moment, some how he had mistaken Kiryu for his target, _**"I knew it wasn't him upon further investigation, but HOW COULD I INITIALLY HAVE BEEN THIS WRONG!"**_ his anger could obviously be seen as he held telekinetically Kiryu tight enough that the metal could be heard bending. The new kaiju was named Xenilla, a being who was born in the depths of outer space from the cells of the King of the Monsters himself, technically making him his clone, however thanks to his DNA being heavily mutated, he is classified more as a brother or son. Despite the difference in DNA, the power from the original translated well, making him easily one of the biggest threats Earth and its defenders has ever faced. Being rivaled in power by very few is one reason, but another is his mind, Xenilla is a tactical genius, able to outsmart almost anyone, which is something he prided himself on. This is the reason he was currently so angry, for he thought he had heard the one he was looking for from a _machine_ , how could have been fooled so easily? " _ **Damn it if this was a trap by the humans for "father" I just stepped in, I may just have blown my cover to both humans and him if he arrives.**_ ". As Xenilla was trying to come up with a way to fix his mistake quickly, something surprised him so much he nearly dropped Kiryu, the robot actually spoke to him.

" **How are you here? You were destroyed the last time you tried to take over!** " Kiryu spoke out loud, for the first time in his mechanical body, breaking Xenilla's train of thought, and forcing a surprised look on the extraterrestrial kaiju. After a moment of silence, Xenilla chuckled, a dark noise that unnerved everything that heard it, " **Well, it appears that while I was gone, the humans' little toys have learned a few tricks, how interesting, I wonder what else you can do besides talking."**. **"Oh nothing else, except this!"** Kiryu yelled at the clone, using the THMC to attack Xenilla in his moment of distraction. This was a desperate attempt on the robot's side for if he messed up in any way, Xenilla would have no trouble crushing him with his telekinetic powers in his current position. Fortunately, Xenilla was not prepared for the machine's attack, so when a bolt of golden lightning came out of Kiryu straight at him, he was too stunned to counter the attack. This was not the end of Xenilla's punishment at the hands of Kiryu, for when the attack hit the extra-terrestrial Saurian, it shattered all focus Xenilla had causing both of them to fall to the ground, freeing Kiryu from his prison.

Before they even hit the ground, Kiryu went on the offensive, using his flight capabilities to angle and propel him towards his target, Kiryu rammed into his advisory. Imagine you had to fight a Basilisk, a monster which had the ability to kill you with a literal death glare. Now imagine a bright light had forced it to close its eyes, in order to survive you have to kill it before it can open its eyes. That would be what Kiryu felt as he attacked Xenilla, the alien would easily destroy him if he gave any opening. Luckily, thanks to his over bulky body, Xenilla was not skilled in close distance combat, something Kiryu was well equipped and skilled in. Once he rammed into the Saurian's stomach, knocking whatever air that was in there after the initial attack, Kiryu accelerated once more to add extra force to the crash for the victim of his attack. When they made contact with the ground, Xenilla was hit with the brunt of the force as Kiryu had planned, and a huge dust cloud had covered the area where they had landed.

Once some of the dust had settled, one could see the effects of Kiryu's attack on Xenilla, who had sever cuts and bruises, each the size of buses, on his back, arms, and legs as well as his left shoulder crystal completely destroyed. With Kiryu out of sight at the moment, Xenilla had to focus on recovering from the attack, with his breathing hard and his wounds automatically healing thanks to his healing factor, the wound he had to focus on was the broken shoulder crystal, one of the main sources of his powers. By focusing on the crystal it would grow back much faster than usual, and so as his focus had shifted to healing the power source. Once it had been completely restored it was time to fight back... well, it would of been if it wasn't for Kiryu's tail whipping him in the face through the dust cloud. Kiryu himself was completely undamaged from the fall, the same could not be said about his thrusters, which was what forced him to wait to attack, since he had to quickly check what other systems was damaged. Something he planned to correct, by attacking with no mercy. With the momentum of the tail swing still carrying him, Kiryu punched Xenilla in the face and continued with the same momentum to tail swing him again to put a little distance between them. Once Xenilla was an appropriate distance away, Kiryu fired his oral maser cannons at him, not risking the most dangerous attacks in his arsenal for how close he was.

Being a member of the same species as the King of the Monsters, Kiryu loved the feeling of battle, as well as being naturally gifted at it. So when a creature such as he finds himself in control such as his, free of previous limitations, you can expect the results to speak for themselves better than any human, but still, in a battle no one can accurately predict every single factor that enters the battle. Such as the case when Kiryu feeling the need to end the fight quickly, extended his electrified wrist blades and charge towards the stunned opponent, he forgot one very important fact. Xenilla was not the only hostile kaiju in the area. While Kiryu was charging, suddenly the ground collapsed underneath him, as a certain mutated iguana burrowed just underneath the surface of the titanic machine, causing the tunnel under him to cave in, trapping the unsuspecting robot.

Zilla had been watching the entirety of the "fight" while staying hidden. To say that Zilla was a little terrified that a creature that was three times bigger than him, could fly, and apparently had telekinesis was an understatement. However, Zilla saw that he had three paths from his current position: run while he had the chance and potentially cross the winner of this fight, wait this out and fight a weakened opponent, or help the fellow kaiju and get on his good side. Finding that it was better to destroy the machine, and get a very powerful ally in the process, Zilla attacked. When Kiryu had been crippled by his little trap, Zilla jumped out of the ground to attack the top half of the trapped guardian. Grappling on to the back, Zilla proceeded to kick, bite, and scratch to destroy it. Kiryu himself was mentally criticizing himself for forgetting the reason he came out here in the first place, while he was also trying to find a way to get rid of it so he could return to the real threat at hand. If he was one of his older models, he could've launched his flight pack to get it off of him, but seeing as he was stuck in the ground at the moment and didn't have the flight pack anymore, he was left with very little options. Thinking quickly, Kiryu put his right arm behind his back and fired his right arm's maser cannon, hoping to get a lucky shot at the little target on his back, pun not intended. It was on this that lady luck smiled upon him, for his attack had managed to hit Zilla in the side, forcing him off.

It looked like that Kiryu was actually going to win against to opponents with relatively little damage to his body. That is until he found himself being lifted out of the ground by a familiar green aura, _**"OH YOU ARE FUCKING KIDDING ME!"**_ Kiryu frustratingly thought as he found himself in a situation similiar to the one he had escaped from 5 minutes ago. Looking at his once again captor told him one thing, Xenilla was not in the best of moods. Looking over the damage he had caused to the being that had over powered Godzilla in their first meeting, Kiryu could not help but feel proud at himself for being able to put so much damage on the creature of extreme power over a short period of time. Although it would he it would he in a minute or two, Xenilla was now missing a tooth in the left of his jaw, a bruised right cheek, and a cut over his left eye, with some of the damage from before , Xenilla over all looked in fairly bed shape. Still, that does not mean that this Saurian was something you would want to mess with, case in point as Kiryu was being held with a telekinetic grip so strong it was a wonder he wasn't crushed yet.

 **"That was some trick indeed."** Xenilla said with his voice now filled with utter anger, **"It seems the little vermin has gotten smarter while I was away"**. Stepping forward Xenilla looked behind his captor to see that Zilla was now getting up, feeling in debt, Xenilla spoke up **"Who are you might I ask?"**. Upon hearing this Zilla froze. Slowly turning around, Zilla looked up at the face of the much larger therapod replying hesitantly **"I do not have any name that I know of."**. **"Well know, I can't know the name of some one who could've just saved my live. Robot, what is it that the humans call this kaiju?"** Xenilla asked Kiryu, confusing the small kaiju in question, not knowing that the robot could talk.

Not seeing any other choice other than to answer, Kiryu replied **"He is designated 'Zilla'."** , surprising both of the current kaiju, Xenilla for how closely the name related to his greatest obstacle and Zilla for the simple motion that the prisoner was able to speak. **"Well isn't that a interesting name?"** Xenilla said, recovering faster than Zilla did, **"Now then, Zilla, I have a gift for you in thanks for helping me earlier."** , bringing Zilla back to reality, **"Now seeing as you helped me with this, I want you to have the final blow."**. The newly named kaiju looked at Xenilla with a shocked expression, **"Uh, I really don't think that's a good idea. I mean, I'm a lot smaller than you guys, so my attacks aren't going to a lot of damage, though don't get me wrong I'm very grateful. I'm just more brains over brawn."** Zilla said choosing his words careful as to not anger the giant standing before him. All of a sudden, Xenilla started to laugh, **"Ah, that is something you don't here about everyday, a kaiju that doesn't think with his claws! Zilla, I'm beginning to like you more and more!"** , genially surprising the smaller kaiju, who thought that he had angered this beast by saying something like that. **"Well, seeing as you think you can't handle this your self, I will do it myself, but I will have to find another way to repay you."**

The energy in the air seemed to increase as Xenilla turned around to face his Kiryu while preparing his corona beam, an attack similar to a maser cannon, only much stronger and had orange tinted bolts instead yellow tinted. **"Oh well."** Xenilla breathed in deeply to fire his breath attack, only to get hit with a familiar blue ray of radiation instead of destroying the trapped Kiryu. When this happened, everyone had a different reaction to this sudden attack. Xenilla himself had two different emotions coursing through him, one was some major course of annoyance, as this was the second time today that he was attacked before he was able finish a captured opponent. The other was fear, as he recognized the attack as the signature attack of his rival. Zilla, who was confused and a little terrified as to what Xenilla was doing before being attacked, was now completely shocked. He was also feeling a little nostalgia as he recognized the energy the blue beam was made of as the same type of energy that transformed him into what he was now. Kiryu had a different reaction. He was now feeling hope and relief, hope for that he could now beat these two, and relief for now he knew that it would no longer be a 2 on 1 battle. Despite all the different emotions running through their minds, they all felt one thing. A sudden surge of power going around the whole of the city.

They looked towards the harbor, the direction in which the attack came from, to see the attacker rising from the water. The familiar maple leaf shaped dorsal fins were looking a little bit sharper than usual, making it seem that it was a Zilla, if it wasn't for the size difference between the fins themselves and the actual bodies. The scene of watching the body rise from the water was truly a spectacle to see. In Egyptian mythology the first item in the hull of creation was a mountain that rose from the waters of chaos. If one was ever to wonder what it looked like when it happened, you can get a pretty damn good idea from looking at this mountain rise. In the bright light of the day, his scales were a dull gray, with a rectangular head that had lots of teeth in his maw that could do lots of damage to anything in range, as proof with thousands of examples at disposal. The arms were short, anyone could clearly see that every single inch of each was packing all sorts of muscles, making them very powerful means of attack. A powerful tail swung around behind him, something all of his enemies had learned to fear, because of its strong impacts with a far range. When the eyes were opened, reptillian eyes tinted the same shade of orange of a raging fire, he directed them towards his target, Xenilla. He then unleashed a roar that became the last sound many had ever heard, something so full of power, it was clear why the inhabitants of Odo island named him God of Destruction.

 **SKKKREEEEEOOOONNNNNNKKKK**

 **(a/n Basically a slightly modified 2014 Godzilla)**

 **"Hello, Godzilla, it's been a while."** Xenilla calmly said with venom as the King of the Monsters took a step onto land, destroying several buildings in the process, making Zilla realize what Xenilla meant when he said his name was interesting. **"Xenilla, you're looking a little worse for wear aren't you?"** Godzilla replied with little emotion , looking over the damage that had yet to heal, **"Well seeing as Kiryu is trapped and looking like he was about to be destroyed by you before I arrived, I'm guessing he did this to you."**. Xenilla said nothing as the giant continued to approach until stopping suddenly, to continue analyzing the situation before him, **"Never took you to fight with help of any kind, Xenilla. Who's your little friend?"** Godzilla asked, seeing Zilla staying close by to his clone, who clearly recognized him as a very big threat. **"Ah, he was the subject of the conversation before hand, apparently the humans named him 'Zilla', in honor of you, I think."** Xenilla answering, earning Godzilla's attention as he stopped a good distance in front of Xenilla, **"And unless you learned to understand humans, how exactly would you know that?"**.

 **"That would be because of me."** Kiryu said to gain of the attention of Godzilla, which worked as he was not expecting the robot to talk. Though he was shocked that Kiryu could talk, Godzilla was not particularly surprised at this, as he always thought there was something strange about the machine, strange and familiar at the same time. Forcing his attention back to the matter at hand, Godzilla asked **"Why are you here Xenilla?"** , asking the question that was on the robot's mind as well. **"The thing about that is, I was actually hunting you. Imagine my surprise that when I arrived here sensing something very similar to you, and instead found this talking piece of human junk, that surprised me with an attack, putting me in the state you see now. Though not everything was bad I suppose it wasn't entirely bad, seeing as I gained a new ally, isn't that right Zilla?"** Xenilla answered, as Zilla nodded his head at the end of his answer, seeing his best chances of survival was staying with a powerful ally, rather than be alone to face what came next.

 **"So what about you Kiryu? I know you won't fight with Xenilla, and it wouldn't be the first time you've fought alongside me, but those were the decisions of others weren't they?** Godzilla asked the imprisoned robot,closing his eyes when the question ended. **"Yes, they were the decision of others, and for once in a very long time, I am in control of my self. That being said, you do not have to worry about me siding with them, as you have said, but still, if you stay too long, I can not promise I can stay in control of myself to now try to kill you."** Kiryu said, quickly going over all systems to make sure he was ready, quickly noticing that Xenilla's grip on him was fading fast because of Godzilla's presence drawing his attention, and without any extra crystals to power him, his powers were being saved to attack the actual threat instead. All of the three in front of Godzilla tensed, preparing for a fight, **"So if that's the case and we all know who's fighting with who..."** As Godzilla spoke, he quickly opened his eyes with his back flashing blue, **"What are we waiting for?"**. Once he finished, the Monster King fired his signature breath attack, with Xenilla doing the same with his corona beam. For miles in any direction, the sky glowed with great energy, letting all of them know one thing, a battle between gods had begun.

 **G-FORCE Headquarters**

As the fight progressed, things at G-FORCE were looking darker and darker. At first the were impressed with how Kiryu was fighting and its unorthodox ideas, but that changed the moment Xenilla showed up. Last time he showed up, the whole of Tokyo was turned into a power generator for him, full to the brim with his crystals, and it took the combined might of Godzilla and Humanity to stop the sudden powerful enemy. This time appeared to be different, because when Kiryu attacked and put Xenilla on the defensive, it looked that their robotic guardian was about to kill the crystal clone, giving many hope. Until Zilla had trapped him for a short time, giving Xenilla ample time to recover and counter, crushing any hope that was their at the time. By then things seemed to be bad enough for them to already prepare more mechs for deployment, then the universe decided to continue to make their situation worse for them when Godzilla arrived, stopping all activity. Why wouldn't they continue to organize troops to attack? Because they realized it was hopeless.

With their strongest defense already out of commission, nothing they had would make much a difference. Xenilla and Zilla by themselves would be difficult enough to deal with, as long as they got their before Xenilla grew more crystals to fuel his power, Godzilla too? Something that continuously destroyed their military forces with ease time and time again. What chance did they have? At the moment, their best bet was to save their resources keeping them in the city, not agitating them to further attack humanity. Well it would've been if it weren't for Ado Takashi not giving up just yet. " _What can we do? With Kiryu out of the equation-"_ Takashi's thoughts were interrupted when the screen showing the titanic battle showed Zilla pouncing at Godzilla while his beam battle with his clone continued. Seeing this, Godzilla quickly stopped firing his atomic breath to tail whip the air born Zilla into the orange lightning and into Xenilla, by effect, freeing Kiryu seeing as Xenilla didn't have any crystals to all him to use telekinesis without thinking. _"...Okay, Kiryu is back in the equation, but still even if Machine Dragon some how defeats Xenilla, what about Godzilla?"_ Takashi continued to think of a possible solution until it him with the force of Godzilla's punch. Fun fact: that is the very thing Xenilla is experiencing while Zilla was scratching Kiryu's face.

"What is the status of the Dimension Tide?" Takashi asked a room, excluding the screens, enveloped a completely silent room, somehow adding more tension to the situation. "Sir you can't be thinking of firing it, I mean it's going to destroy a lot of property and-" said some shocked soldier said before being interrupted by Takashi "Noted, however, all that property will be destroyed anyway if we don't fire it. Now answer the question, what is the status of the Dimension Tide?". For those who don't know, the Dimension Tide is the, more likely than not, most dangerous and destructive weapon humanity ever created. In essence, it is a satellite flying several miles above the atmosphere, that fires a _Black Hole_ at its targets. After a moment of stunned silence, one technician answered, "Ready to fire, sir.". Takashi nodded "Fire when ready, and get Kiryu out of there.", looking back at the screen showing Kiryu trying to hit Zilla with one of his extended wrist blades Takashi thought _"Now all we can do is hope that this works, and hope that Kiryu can get away in time."_.

 **Back at the battlefield that was Tokyo**

Kiryu was not going to get out in time. This was because of several reasons, 1) was because that he was unable to fly thanks to his fall from earlier, and 2) was that the fall had also damaged his communication equipment, preventing him from even knowing that the Dimension Tide was firing. So, unaware that a Black Hole was coming straight for him, Kiryu continued to fight alongside Godzilla against their two mutual enemies. Their team work was impeccable, when one was being lifted by Xenilla's power, the other would break his focus before he would get to high in the air. If Zilla grappled on one of them, he was sent flying off with in a few seconds. The same could surprisingly be said about the other two, Xenilla would cover Zilla by throwing buildings using powers at times, and also provide openings for him with said powers, making this battle incredibly close to call.

Both sides had significant damage. Godzilla had a large cut across his chest that almost broke through his hide, one of Kiryu's blades had been broken with his left optic broken. One the other side, both Xenilla and Zilla had several cuts, burns, and numerous bruises, with a limp now in Zilla's step. Both sides were hurt and in pain, but did nothing to stop them, it didn't even manage to slow them down in any way at all. The intensity that they fought with would make one think they had some immunity to pain, which would've caused the fight to last for hours, if not days. Would've, if it weren't for the Dimension Tide's interference. At first, none of them noticed it,it was just a small increase in wind speed, but it continued to grow more powerful. They noticed it once the wind was actually pushing them, and causing numerous items to crash into them, they all looked to see the Black Hole that was causing it. Their reactions all varied from shocked, scared, or a sense of familiarity, seeing as the Monster King had been faced with this situation before and barely survived. Zilla was the first to go in, his smaller size made it harder for him to resist, Kiryu was next when a build crashed into him. Xenilla was trying desperately to fly away, but the pull of the Black Hole was to strong, making him the next be pulled in. Godzilla was the last, as combined with his colossal weight and his fierce will to survive made him tough to move, but eventually he could fight no longer thanks to the damage he had sustained. The Black Hole continued to swallow everything for several more minutes after they were long gone before going out, bringing an unreal silence to the desolate landscape.

That night the planet Earth had celebrated the deaths of the King of the Monster and his clone, and mourned the permanent destruction of the robotic kaiju. Yes, that night had sent Godzilla far away, but not in to the afterlife. For no one knows what happen inside a Black Hole, and according to the Laws of Physics, matter could not be created nor destroyed, only changed and moved. Yes, Godzilla and others were gone from Earth, but they were not dead, rather they were sent to another world. This world was filled to the brim with monsters of different kind, both literal and metaphorical, it was filled with chaos and strife. So thanks to the decision of one man, four beings were sent to this world, permanently changing the fates of both worlds. The question is though, for better or for worse, only time can tell, only time can tell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay this may be the chapter where my inexperience starts to show, but I still hope that you guys enjoy it. Also, don't expect another chapter to come soon as I will begin High School soon, so I will be extremely busy. One final thing, I would like two different stories done, I would do them myself, but as I said, I'm about to become really busy, PM me if you're interested. I don't own anything.**

The new semester at Beacon Academy was certainly starting off with a bang, or a "Yang" in the words of one particular student. It all started when the leader of team RWBY, Ruby Rose, don't ask, decided to have one last day of fun before school started again. Let's just say that things quickly got out of hand when, Nora, of team JNPR threw a pie that hit Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee dust company and partner to Ruby Rose, the leader of her team. From there, the food fight escalated at a rapid pace, from the Blonde Brawler of team RWBY, Yang Xiao Long, getting sent into the atmosphere, to using extremely shaken up sodas as live grenades. To say this fight was insane would be an understatement, seeing as teenagers were breaking solid concrete with normal everyday food you could find on your table. The most physics defying action came from none other than the Ruby herself, by running incredibly fast, she caused a vortex of food in her wake, that team JNPR got caught up in. By the end of the event that will forever be remembered at Beacon as the "Foodnado" battle, both teams were covered in food, JNPR more than RWBY. Before they could have a moment to enjoy what just happened, one of the teachers, and assistant of the headmaster of the school had arrived, clearly angry, who the proceeded to clean everything in a way that could only be described as magic, making her last name proud. She herself was interrupted when Yang finally came back down, breaking a table in the process, and getting right back up with a smile on her face as if nothing had happened, causing the two teams to laugh, despite the angry huntress. It is here that the story resume.

Glynda Goodwitch was so mad at the moment that she actually growled in annoyance, she calmed down considerably as she felt a hand rest on her shoulder, looking to see who it was, she saw that the hand in question belonged to Professor Ozpin, her boss and headmaster of the school. "Let it go." Ozpin told her in his calm voice that he always had somehow, looking back at the scene before her she couldn't keep the annoyance out her voice when she spoke back, "Their supposed to be the defenders of the world.". Their conversation continued as Yang got back up dusting herself off before giving them a thumbs up, while the rest of her team and JNPR were laughing. "And they will be, but right now they're still children, so why not let them play the part." Ozpin spoke in his sad wisdom as he turned to leave, "After all, it isn't a role that they'll have for ever." After finishing, Ozpin arrived at the door motioning for her to follow, before starting a new subject, "Besides, we have to greet our new guests don't we?", making Glynda mentally scold herself as she rushed after him. How could she forget? Earlier this week, their spy, Qrow, had actually broke his silence in order to advise them to invite a group of four kids to the academy. Although neither Ozpin or Glynda had met or heard of these kids before, if Qrow had said something about them ,they were important in some way or another, so it was wise to listen to the scythe master. So as she and Ozpin made it to the docking area where they would meet the new students, she couldn't help but wonder, just what made these kids so special?

Her thoughts were cut short once she brought back to reality when Ozpin stated "It appears that we are a little late.", breaking out of her thoughts, she looked to see the very subjects of said thoughts were in sight waiting by the entrance with their bags. The shortest one of them, was sitting down on the ground. From the looks of him, he was only an inch or two taller than Ruby, his eyes were yellow with an analyzing look in them, as if he was looking for the best exit if things went south, Glynda couldn't help but think " _smart kid"_ , as that was something most highly trained warriors did, something that separated the veterans from the recruits. His black hair was a normal length, going down going down only to his ears on the sides, and just above the eyebrows on the front. He wan't wearing any visible armor, rather he preferred to wear pretty causally, with a black hood-less jacket with a t-shirt colored a dark shade of grey, a pair of long black pants, and a set of dark colored running shoes. His emblem was rather obvious compared to other students, being in the center of his t-shirt, it appeared to be an outline of a creature with a rather rectangular head with its jaw wide open as if it was roaring.

The next one was standing up completely straight as if he was prepared for a battle was rather tall, definitely 6ft tall. He also had yellow eyes, though were a lighter shade than the other, they almost looked like they were glowing, but what disturbed Glynda, was rather that she couldn't see any emotion in his eyes, they were just blank, completely unreadable. Under both his eyes he had a pair of scars that ran down his face till they were being on either side of the edge of his nose, adding some character to his otherwise completely blank face. His style of clothing was more uniform compared to the other one, he wore a white long sleeve shirt that ended with a pair of metal gloves, his upper chest was covered with a metal chest plate, a pair of silver colored combat pants that had a belt looped threw it, and a light grey pair of military combat boots, making it appear that his face was the only skin that was showing. He had long solid white hair that reached the bottom of his face, the exceptions being three spiked pillars of hair that pointed backward, the longest one on the top of the head with the other shorter two on the sides of his head, just above the the ears. This time the emblem was engraved on his belt bucket, it also appeared to be head of a creature, but with the way it was positioned the only way to tell was to crooked rectangular openings near the top, making it look angry. Also unlike the other one, where it was natural looking with smooth lines and bumps in the head shape, giving it a natural feel to it, this ones outline was perfectly straight, giving the head a robotic feel to it with the "eyes" added in.

Suddenly, she noticed Ozpin stiffen, it was quick with him relaxing just as quickly would make it nearly impossible for a stranger to see, but Glynda was not a stranger, she was some one who know him for many years, to her it was easy to see. Looking at where he was when he stiffened, she saw the other two new students. Not seeing anything wrong with them at first, she looked at them with the same critical eye that she would use to inspect a snow flake falling in the air. **(I did have some inspiration from an online picture to use for Xenilla)** The first out of the pair she inspected had a way he carried himself that simply drawled her sight to him as he was looking up at the academy. Oh, that and a pair of crystal spikes spikes on his shoulders that had torn holes into the long navy blue trench coat that he was wearing. There was this grin on his face that just expelled confidence, but not the type of confidence one would see from some one who thought he was the center of the universe. No this was the type of confidence that came form someone who knew what he could do, and could do it extremely well. He was slightly taller the the second one, but his presence somehow made him look bigger than he actually was, aside from the before mentioned trench coat, he wore a pair of pants of the same color, with a plain dark red t-shirt, and a pair of plain blue leather shoes. The crystals on his shoulders were white in color, but at the base produced a blood red color, the whole of it was giving out a soft light, as if the crystals were made from dust. Unlike the other two, this child had a long mane of navy blue colored hair that reached few inches below his shoulder blades. His emblem was also the outlined head of a unknown animal, but more like the first in terms of looking natural rather than robotic. From how strange it was, the best comparison she could find was that of a Creep, only slimmer and smaller in shape with a horn that branched out near the top, forming three spikes, between where the eyes were. The last thing she noticed about him was his eyes, they were orange, the same shade as a powerful fire, she also saw that in his eyes was a calculating look, like he was trying to figure out which could be a potential enemy, and from there, how to proceed. Then something accrued to Glynda, _"Wait, fire colored eyes? Didn't Ozpin say there was a legend about them? It must of been important seeing as he-"_ , her thought were cut short when she saw the last of the small group.

There was nothing particular about him that stopped her thoughts, but the moment she got a good look at him, her instincts started to scream at her to stay far away from him. The veteran huntress had seen a lot in her life that would break normal men and women, but nothing like what she was experiencing had ever happened before. If he was what made Ozpin freeze, she certainly wouldn't blame him, seeing as they weren't the only ones effect. Looking around as they walked towards the group, she saw that they were the only people around, looking back it even seemed that the very air and grass themselves were desperately trying to get away from him, the only ones that weren't effected was the other boys that came with him. Quickly looking at the boy, she saw that he was the same height as the previous, on the subject of comparing him to the last boy, Glynda also noticed that they also looked almost exactly alike, _"Siblings perhaps?_ _"_ Glynda thought. And the aura, the air around him, he gave off said "Unless you want to die in the most brutal way possible, back off.". Looking at the teenager directly, she saw that he was the only one of them that had his weapon out, it was a plain straight sword with a dark grey hilt with a spiked guard of the same color, with the spikes being shaped like sharp maple leaves. She couldn't see the blade itself with it being in a hilt slung across his back. He was dressed in a zipped up hooded jacket that was a dull gray when it was in the light, but thanks to him leaning on a rail next to a tree, she saw that when it wasn't over come with light that it was nearly black. He had a pair of pants that was colored similarly, and two combat boots with the same coloring. His emblem was on the back of his jacket, it was another creature's head, it was similar to the other one, looking very similar to a Creep. It was looking off to the right in a roaring position, the head was rectangular, but not quite as much as the first one. When compared to the Fire colored eyed one, it was thicker in certain places and missing the horn, giving off a feeling that it was another type of animal, but very similar. The boy's hair was rather short, barely making it over the crown of his head, giving Glynda a good look of his face, and another pair of eyes colored the same way as a raging fire. His eyes were not giving off a calculating look however, it was rather the look of someone who had lost much, and would fight to the death to defend what he had left, adding some extra danger to this boy.

As she and Ozpin got closer, it became clear that they had noticed them, but they didn't get up until Ozpin had spoke in his normal voice "I apologize that we are late, there was an incident in the cafeteria that needed our attention. I trust the flight here was pleasant?", gaining their attention. The one that responded was the boy in the trench coat, "Yes, it was rather enjoyable, would I be correct in assuming you are Professor Ozpin?" he spoke in a formal tone. "You would be correct in assuming so, and who might you be, might I ask?" Ozpin replied in a friendly tone, causing a small grin to appear on his face in knowledge that he was correct, while the other three were getting up grabbing their stuff. "It is a pleasure to meet you Headmaster, my name is Xenilla Kristall." he said, gaining some attention on his name, "Please you don't have to call me by that title. That is a rather odd name, were you born outside the Kingdoms?" Ozpin inquired, as Xenilla simply waved off the first comment, keeping the same grin on his face "Yes we were all raised outside the boundaries of civilization, so are names might sound a little odd to you. The shorter one wearing the dark clothing is named Zilla Nachahmung, the boy with the armor is named Kiryu Drachen.". Indeed the names did sound strange to the ears of the teachers, as they were used to having their students' names being colors. As he listed the names of his teammates, he motioned towards each one of them, including the final member, "And the guy with the sword on his back is named Godzilla Darius.". "Well it is nice to meet all of you." Ozpin said, feeling that they should continue on, "Normally, new students would perform a test of skill to find out what team and partner they would be assigned to. But seeing as you four on your own make a team, we will have to come up with a way to chose your partners."

"Likewise Professor Ozpin, but might I ask, what will we be doing at the moment, seeing as you implied we will not be doing any sort of initiations." Kiryu asked in a respectful tone as the rest of the group joined them, "You will be free to inspect the campus as you see fit, when you are finished you will be able to find your rooms with your scrolls. Which reminds me, Glynda can you give them their scrolls, please?", doing as Ozpin asked, Glynda gave out a set of four scrolls to the new students, doing her best to act normally when giving Godzilla his. "Are there any questions?" Ozpin asked to the group of students, he got one very quickly from Zilla "Earlier you said something went wrong in the cafeteria, does that mean we can't eat anything at the moment?", a reasonable question since there wasn't anything to eat on the ship, in response Ozpin shook his head "Although the cafeteria itself is fine, there is no food available.", earning a groan from the asker. Shortly after another question came from Godzilla "Is there anywhere we can train? Our muscles might be a little stiff after the flight", despite being a normal question, it caused the rest of the team to tense, making Xenilla lose his seemingly permanent smirk, but Ozpin didn't notice this as he answered the question "Yes there is a arena we use for fighting class, will that be enough?". His answer caused most of the teens in front of him to gain looks of fear, including the seemingly emotionless Kiryu, except Godzilla who had gained a grin similar to the one Xenilla had just a moment ago "Yes it will be perfect.".

 **With team RWBY**

"That was awesome!" Yang shouted as she and her team had finished cleaning up after their "little" battle in the cafeteria, they were currently in their dorm room in their everyday clothing. "While I would normally scold you for being so loud, I do have to admit that was rather enjoyable." Weiss said in response to the over excited Blonde Brawler in a rather happy tone for her, "Yeah it was awesome! Did you see me at the end of it, well of course not you Yang, you were kinda falling into the atmosphere, but Weiss and Blake saw me, right?" the leader of the team asked in a excited in a innocent, happy voice. The only person on the team not participating in the conversation was Blake Belladonna, the team's mysterious faunas (shhhh, that's a secret!), but she did have a small smile on her face showing that she did agree with them. The last statement was followed by silence, until Ruby deadpanned "Uuhhh, what do we do now?", Weiss reacted immediately appearing in front of the Red Reaper, "Weren't you the one who stole my binder, saying that she scheduled a bunch of "fun" activities." the heiress accused her leader, back to her usual self, "Uuhhhh" the leader replied, only saying that stuff to get them to agree to hang out together. Fortune smiled on the unfortunate Reaper when her scroll rang, saving her from having to answer to the angry heiress, "I'll get it!" Ruby said, using her semblance to get it instantly, "Ruby!" Weiss yelled in annoyance as Ruby answered

"Hello! Who is it?" Ruby asked being greeted to the sounds of fighting and cheering in the background with a familiar voice answering, "Ruby, it's Jaune, if you aren't doing anything, you guys gotta come down to the arena! There are some people fighting and it's really cool!" the other team leader said before hanging up. "Well, who was it?" Yang asked, hoping to get some excitement, "It was Jaune, he said he wanted us to go to the arena, there are some people fighting. It sounded like it was interesting, as I heard people cheering in the background." Ruby answered her older sister, instantly gaining her attention. "It would be something to do." Weiss said begrudgingly admitted, Yang obviously wanted to go with her addiction to fighting, and Blake decided to follow because she wanted to see who these people were. Quickly after making their decision, team RWBY ruched to go meet up with their friend. Once they were in the arena, they saw that Ruby was right when she guessed that other people were here, since the entire stadium around the arena was nearly fulled to the brim with different students. As RWBY looked around for their friend, they saw that there was more than a few people were betting on who ever was fighting, making them a little bit more curious to who was fighting, as students only bet when the fighting was really serious, unsurprisingly this thought also made Yang more anxious to watch the fight. They saw Jaune with the rest of his team in the back of the stands waving at them to come over to them, finally finding their friends, they made there way over to them rather quickly to avoid the rest of the over excited audience. Once the met up with the other team, they were greeted by the excited leader "Guys, you made it just in time, they'll be starting a new round in a few seconds!", he quickly got a question from the other leader "Jaune who's fighting, and what are their weapons?" Ruby asked the last part a little too energetically, her love for weapons showing. "They are some new students that arrived earlier, and we don't know their weapons. Apparently the way their going to practice is one round without semblances or weapons, one with weapons but still no semblance, and one where they use both. Overall it seems to be a very effective training method to use, and it does make for an interesting fight to watch." Pyrrah said answering for her leader, gaining another question, this though it came form a disappointed Yang, who loved any fight that involved close quarters combat, which is why her weapons were shotgun gauntlet, "Ah, I missed a good old fashioned fist fight?".

Before they could continue with their conversation, all a sudden the lights in the stands shut off like in a movie theater, signaling that the fight was about to begin. Sitting down to enjoy the fight that was about to start, they saw that the fighters were entering the arena, well most of them did, all Ruby saw was their weapons, and not their owners, which were Godzilla, Kiryu, Xenilla, and Zilla if you haven't guessed already. Godzilla was entering with the same sword from earlier, but now it was out of its sheath anyone could see the blade design was slightly unorthodox, seeing as on it was the same pattern as a reptile's scales. Xenilla was carrying a black metal spear that had a several astronomical designs into to it, such as several stars spread thought it, a black hole on the spear head, and a small blue planet on the end of it. Kiryu was equipped with a sword with some lighting designs into it and a round shield that had a rather odd design engraved into it. The design was a pair of stretched out wings attached to a piece of ribbon with the word "Force" on it in all caps, behind it was a narrow straight sword that stretched from the top to the bottom of the shield, and in the center of it was a capital "g" in front of the sword, making it look like the sword stabbed straight through it. Zilla however decided to stay true to his wild side. With a pair of plain black gauntlets that covered his balled fists except with his thumbs, and on these gauntlets were three thick long sharp claws, which he specifically made sure could easily cut threw stone. All in all, each of them had unusual, but seemingly effective weapons. "OOOOOHHHH, Their weapons are cool looking! I wonder what their alternate forms are!" Ruby squealed in excitement, causing her friends to sweat drop in embarrassment over her weapon worship.

It had official been 4 years since Godzilla and the others arrived in the world known as Remnant. After their titanic battle was ended abruptly by the humans' Dimension Tide, they had amazingly survived being crushed at the center of a Black Hole, something none of them ever wanted to experience again, and had landed deep in a forest. The only reason they had joined together in the first place was the Grimm, all of them knew that they had no idea where they were, and add the fact that they were suddenly much smaller and weaker, they decided to join forces temporarily to fight off the numerous enemies. At first, Godzilla and Xenilla could barely stand each other, as to be expected, but they mellowed out over the course of time as they both had fought side by side in countless battles, and being the species that they were, well based off in Xenilla's case, that meant a lot. When they first arrived they all struggled to fight in their new forms, not used to the new limitations that been set on them, but they adapted to them quickly enough by doing what monsters of their kind do best, fighting. They were so skilled that they could've entered a combat school and became huntsmen long ago, but the two of them that had "Zilla" in their name had bad experiences dealing with humans, so they preferred to stay away from human society. That idea changed when that had ran into the legendary scythe master Qrow, a story that will be told another time. In short by the end of that little adventure, they all learned that overall this version of humanity acted differently then the ones they were used to. With this in mind, they decided to enter the world stage as huntsman, each with their own reasons, but at the back of each of their minds, they all agreed on searching for a way to regain their true power and forms.

Back to the present, Zilla had heard Ruby's little squeal, and was a little confused as to what she meant when she said alternate forms. "Hey Kiryu, what did that girl mean when she said alternate forms?" Zilla quietly asked the Metal Guardian, knowing that he also heard that. When they first arrived in this world, Kiryu was their only connection to civilization, luckily being able to connect to this world's internet. With his ability to hack into any database, he was also the reason they had any money and identification, with Remnant's relative lack of cybernetic warfare making it kinda easy for him. "Do you remember how Qrow's weapon was able to transform between a massive sword and a scythe?" Kiryu asked his smaller companion at the same volume, to which a nod was his response, "Well that is actually fairly common, so well in fact that if you are looking at any type of weapon at this school, it's about 99% likely also a gun, with very few exceptions. Qrow not being one of them with the fact his weapon is also a cannon.". With this new knowledge, Zilla was actually impressed that weapons like that existed on such a scale, but Xenilla, who had over heard them, was giving Kiryu a dirty look for not telling them that before they made their weapons, otherwise he would've definitely had a gun form for his spear. But quickly another thought had popped into his head, it was that of Godzilla with a gun that transformed from a sword, it sent a chill down his spine, now thankful that Kiryu kept that to himself, otherwise he more than likely would've died soon after they made their weapons. He was brought back to reality when Godzilla asked the other three in a calm near emotionless voice as he went to the other side of the arena as the other three, leaving the others to prepare for the fight, "You guys know how to find our room right?", to which the others replied 'yes' to in one way or another while slightly confused on why that he would ask a question like that out of the blue.

The reason why came to them when they noticed that the arena was packed to the brim, and we all know how Godzilla is far from anything social, so when he's surrounded by a large group of people, he's far from happy. There was two ways they could've gone, cancelling the training session so Godzilla could get away from all the people was one of the options, but it was the other that was confirmed when Godzilla spoke as the timer that started the match had started, "Good. Because we're skipping the second round, and I really don't want to carry you three to the room.". He finished when the timer reached zero, so the only reaction the had time for was the simultaneous thought of _"Shit!"_ before Kiryu was sent flying backwards by a punch from Godzilla who suddenly appeared in front of the three with incredible speed, shocking everyone. Before I continue on I should probably mention that Godzilla still produces Nuclear Energy, and let's just say it does fucking wonders for his human body's strength, speed, and stamina. Still reeling with shock from the sudden attack, Xenilla was also sent flying when Godzilla did a full circle horizontal slash that was meant for Zilla as well, but he jumped back in time thanks to his enhanced speed. Unfortunately he was left to deal with the Incarnate of Nuclear Armageddon on his own. Quickly his claws ignited in a blaze of green fire, a move he had learned soon after he got his weapons, and slashed at his opponent with his left claw, that was dodged by the larger, not letting the momentum from the attack be wasted, Zilla quickly followed up with a clawed-punch from the other hand. This time Godzilla had sidestepped the attack and grabbed Zilla's wrist in order to throw him at Xenilla, who was getting up in a daze, temporally forcing both out of the equation in time for the attack to block a downward sword slash form Kiryu, who had recovered remarkably fast. Not one to stay on the defensive for long, Godzilla quickly kicked Kiryu in his side that was left open in his attack to allow some breathing space. Once the stunned Kiryu was a couple of yards away thanks to the force of the kick, Godzilla's started to glow a familiar shade of light blue as he performed a massive swing with his sword, at the end of the swing, a wave of blue energy was launched at Kiryu. Quickly recovering, Kiryu performed a similar attack to counter Godzilla's, only instead of blue, Kiryu's blade glowed a bright yellow and instead of a wave of energy that was launched, it was a arc of golden electricity. Both attacks had met between the two fighters and cancelled each other out, bring a small cloud of dust out onto the middle of the arena. Godzilla used the cloud to his advantage by jumping through it to drop kick his opponent, but it was blocked by Kiryu's shield. Jumping off of the shield into the air, Godzilla flipped his sword in his hand to hold it in a reverse grip and moved his body to be parallel to the ground, as he fell back down he had begun to spin, becoming a metal hurricane. Sparks were seen as his sword made contact repeatedly the shield near constantly, with Kiryu barely able to withstand such a barrage of attacks, the crowd could see his aura was slowly being drained from the force of the attacks, making them wonder just how strong the attacker was.

Off to the side of the arena, Xenilla and Zilla were finishing a quiet conversation, "You know the plan, we'll keep him distracted." Xenilla said to Zilla who nodded in response before disappearing with a hole in the ground where he was just standing. Xenilla pointed the tip of his spear at Godzilla before it shot a beam of orange electricity, seeing this somehow as he spun, Godzilla stopped his onslaught upon Kiryu by landing in front of him and kicking his feet out from under him. While he was airborne for a few minutes, Godzilla grabbed his opponent and threw him in the direction of the energy attack directed at him, but right before Kiryu had hit the orange electricity, it swerved around him, shocking everyone watching the battle. Safe from any friendly fire at the moment, Kiryu gracefully landed in front of Xenilla getting in a defensive stance knowing about what his part was in the plan was. Godzilla did not care about this at the moment as he currently had to deal with the attack Xenilla had sent at him earlier, in order to do just that, his sword had begun to glow again, but he did not swing it, instead he chose to wait until the electrified energy was a inch from touching him before blocking it with his sword. With his sword enhanced by the blue energy, it was able to stop Xenilla's little attack. Once the energized attack was gone, Godzilla quickly dashed at Xenilla and Kiryu, who were both in a defensive positions ready for the coming assault. Once arriving there, Godzilla punched Kiryu much like how he had in the beginning of the match, only this time it was blocked by his shield, only sending him back a few feet. Before Godzilla could continue on with his assault, he was forced to dodge Xenilla swinging his spear in a horizontal fashion before spinning it and launched forward in order to stab him with his spear, which was blocked by Godzilla, putting them in a momentary stalemate. In order to capitalize on his teammate's work, Kiryu charged at Godzilla, but it was naught to be. Thinking quickly, Godzilla stepped back from the battle of wills, causing the unsuspecting Xenilla to lose his balance and fall forward, though before he could hit the ground, Godzilla forcefully ripped his spear out of his hand while sheathing his own weapon, with the spear in hand, Godzilla did a 360 turn and hit Xenilla in the face with the blunt part of his spear, sending him flying across the room. With Xenilla out of the way, Godzilla put his sights on the still charging Kiryu. The charging Robotic Defender of Humanity was forced to block with his shield when Godzilla threw the spear, but when it had bounced off the shield, Godzilla had appeared out of nowhere to roundhouse kick Kiryu's shield out of his hand. Now having but his sword to defend himself from his merciless opponent, Kiryu decided to use the strategy of "a good offense is a good defense" and attacked Godzilla, who had yet to unsheathe his sword, but it appears he did not have to when he grabbed the spear out of the air and blocked Kiryu's attack with it. While still blocking the attack, Godzilla positioned the spear and swept it under Kiryu's legs, unable to recover from suddenly falling to the ground, he was helpless from a lunch from Godzilla that sent him bouncing across the arena, like a stone across water, straight into the wall. Miraculously he was still conscious, as was seen as he tried to stand up... until Godzilla threw the spear and hit him in the head, which knocked him out and put his aura down to zero, sending him out of the fight.

Needless to say team JNPR and team RWBY, as well as everyone else watching the fight was very impressed by the skills Godzilla was currently displaying, though they were also impressed with the other three, but the were more impressed with Godzilla as the only person before him that actively fought multiple opponents at once for training was Pyrrah Nikos. Pyrrah herself was impressed, as she always used her semblance to make her seem invincible and she was a world renown fighter, so of course she was a great fighter, despite her being very humble about it. But this new student, someone no one had heard about until just now, was fighting three others that he more then likely trained with everyday like they were nothing, which was especially impressive as one would think that they would eventually find some weakness they could exploit. Jaune was thinking he found thinking he found a new bully that would pick on him for not being weaker then him, just because of what he got from his personality and how brutal he fought reminded him of his first experiences with Cardin Winchester. Although Jaune would fight back if he started to threaten his friends, he seriously doubted Godzilla would find himself in a situation like Cardin did for Jaune to save him. Nora was liking the pure brute strength, as well as wondering how well he could make pancakes. Ren, the local ninja, wasn't impressed with his overall fighting skill as the rest of his schoolmates, rather he was impressed with his ability to adapt to any situation in the battle so far. Ruby liked his skill to use multiple types of weapons, something you really didn't see at Beacon despite it being common sense to so, she also like how his sword was able produce that energy wave, a unique trait that she had never seen before in all of her weapon worshipping. Weiss couldn't respect how brutal yet effective his fighting style was, in a way it was similar to her cold, logical fighting style, which always targeted her opponent's weaknesses. Blake also liked his a ability to adapt to a given situation, a skill that she couldn't help but respect, it's why her semblance and her own weapon, the Gambol Shroud, was the most diverse on her team. Yang was just enjoying everything about the fight in general, though she could help but want to be the one down there fighting rather then watching. Despite what they thought of Godzilla, they all had one question in the back of their mind about the fight, what happened to Zilla?

Suddenly, the ground to the right of Godzilla exploded upward, though no one could of seen what caused it, because soon after, Godzilla disappeared from sight and whatever that caused it moved at speeds that put Ruby to shame, causing the smoke to disperse. If you weren't able to make out what was going on, or if you couldn't guess, all you could see was just a blur moving across the field with waves of blue energy being launched from it, green fire being thrown the blur from something that was moving to fast to be seen, and the occasional sparks being sent flying into the air. If you were able to make it out, you would be able to see Godzilla and Zilla in high speed combat around he arena, giving Ruby a literal run for her money in the speed department. Eventually they stopped when the locked blades, Godzilla's sword in-between both sets of Zilla's claws, it lasted for a good minute or two until Godzilla's superior strength won out in the end. Winning the blade lock, Godzilla kicked Zilla away across the arena, his lighter weight carrying him farther then it did with Kiryu. Zilla landed in a crouch with his claws struck into the ground to stop himself completely, he was about to get back up and charge, but he was stopped when Godzilla appeared before his swinging sword moving toward him, he was so stunned he couldn't dodge it in time. Luckily he didn't have to when Godzilla was suddenly sent flying into the wall behind him, stunning everyone as it was the first bit of damage he had taken, knowing what just happened, Zilla couldn't help but grin, seeing their plan come to fruition, as he looked toward Xenilla. What he saw surprised everyone when they saw him, Xenilla was mostly the same except for the few facts that the crystals on his shoulders were glowing, a light green aura of energy was pulsating from him, and finally if you looked close enough, you could see that his eyes had turned reptilian, with slits replacing the normal pupils. You see Kiryu, Zilla, and Xenilla had came up with a plan during the brake, the plan was that while Kiryu and Xenilla were distracting Godzilla, Zilla would tunnel under the battle so that when he was finished, Xenilla would have the perfect place to grow some crystals of his to even the playing field to fight their opponent. And right now the plan had succeeded up till the final part, defeating Godzilla, but that was far easier said then done, as evidence as Godzilla was getting up like nothing happened. Once he was up, he and Xenilla locked eyes, enacting a slight calm before the storm, suddenly Godzilla charged forward with the same speed he used at the beginning of the fight. To slow him down, Xenilla lifted to fingers to raise a stone wall, which was easily destroyed by the charging Godzilla, but it had served its purpose, as it gave Xenilla enough time to telekinetically summon his spear, both of these actions showed everyone what his "semblance" was. His first action with the spear was to block a downward slash from a now glowing blue sword, making the attack look like what a light saber would do. The defender quickly backed away, using his power to keep the spear in place, so that he could use his arms to cause jagged pillar to rise towards Godzilla's head, which was quickly dodged. Using this as an opportunity, Xenilla then sent his spear to attack at a speed that was only possible thanks to the powers of his mind, as well as causing more rocks to rise from the ground and assist his spear's assault. Amazingly all of these were blocked by the Nuclear Swordsman moving like he was blocking a 100 bullets that was fired simultaneously at him, while Xenilla coordinated the assault with his arms moving like a band director's as everyone could only watch in awe as they fought in a way that was never seen by Beacon Students before. Both sides were at a standstill as they fought with Godzilla managing to escape every so often to attempt to attack Xenilla that ultimately failed, and Xenilla hardly being able to land any attacks on him, but one side had something the other didn't, one of them had help.

All of a sudden the standstill was ended when Zilla had unexpectedly drop kicked Godzilla in the back, causing him to stop his defensive, using this opportunity to his advantage, Xenilla suddenly stopped his intricate arm movements and slammed his hands together, thus causing large chunks of the ground to go flying into Godzilla, eventually causing a solid sphere of stone to form around him. By the end of the attack, only complete silence could be heard excluding the heavy breathing from Xenilla as he remained in the same position with Zilla next to him, who was also breathing heavily from his earlier one on one with Godzilla. All of sudden the room was completely enveloped in the sound of cheering as the audience erupted in celebration for the victors in quite possibly one of the best fights the Beacon Arena had ever seen, even team RWBY was cheering, because they weren't expecting something like that from a training match, but despite all the cheering neither, Xenilla or Zilla had relaxed from their battle stances. Eventually after the people noticed their lack of any semblance of celebration for their supposed victory, it had calmed down enough for Xenilla to speak while still breathing heavily "Zilla, why am I not surprised that his aura is still so high?", causing everyone to look towards the aura screen that held Godzilla's aura bar, once seeing how high his aura was it caused time to freeze for many of them, as his aura was only down to 90%, "Because it's Godzilla we're talking about here." Zilla said in response to his partner's question. Now absolutely everyone was speechless to see that this Godzilla person was more than fine after being hit with something like what Xenilla threw at him, "Also, was it just me, or did he put his sword in his sheath while he was being trapped?" Xenilla asked again before suddenly a eerie blue light began to shine outward though the cracks in Godzilla's stone prison, "Nope, he put it in it's sheath." Zilla responded before calmly saying "We're going to die.", and that is when all hell broke loose in the arena. Suddenly, Godzilla's prison was shattered into thousands of pieces being sent flying across the room when a blue sphere of energy had appeared and continued to expand, also causing large chunks of the floor to cave in thanks to Zilla's tunnels from the force of this "attack". Without any crystals fueling Xenilla's powers, both he and Zillah were left helpless from want came next. Standing there in the center of a newly formed crater was a very pissed off, now reptilian eyed, Godzilla glaring at Zilla and Xenilla before disappearing from sight once more. He quickly made a reappearance by grabbing Zilla's head, throwing him up into the air, and grabbing his leg to use him as a human club to send him flying into Xenilla with so much force it sent both of them straight through the walls of the arena, sending their aura levels below zero before anyone could react. Now everything was truly silent as Godzilla just walked out of the arena, sword in sheath, leaving everyone to process what he was capable of. The last sound that was made before he left completely was an amazingly still conscious Zilla pathetically saying "Ow, my everything is broken.".

 **It's really important for you to read the A/N at the top of this chapter, so please go do so.**


	3. Chapter 3

**THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHITTY, YES IT IS YES IT IS… Why am I singing?**

 **Let me just say this, I admit I did rush some of this chapter, but not because I wanted it to get done extremely fast and muck up the quality. I rushed it because I hate having to copy down the direct lines from the scenes, so I did sort of rush through those parts so I could get to the scenes I created. But still, as much as I dread it, there still will be scenes cut straight from the series. Just wanted to let you all know if you found something was off.**

 **Beacon Academy**

If you had to describe Beacon at the moment, you would probably think something like "Never a dull moment". First, a couple of new students defeated two of the most feared Creatures of Grimm, second, preparation for the Vytal Festival just making things crazy in general, then a sudden White Fang attack at the docks that was stopped by some of the aforementioned new students, my aren't they popular? Finally, yesterday, not even within two hours of each other, two fights had occurred that caused more than a few people fighting them in a all out fight, the only differences was that one was a food fight between the two Grimm slaying teams, while the other was a training session between a couple of brand new students that left the arena completely unusable until Glynda Goodwitch had appeared to clean up after their fight. Needless to say that she was a little shocked at how a simple training match had caused so much damage to something that had withstood constant beating from many fights over the years, all while showing little, if any at all, damage. What's going on right now? A God damn battle fleet was flying right outside. This fleet was from Atlas to bring students and the headmaster of the academy over to Vale for the Vytal Festival's tournament, and what a show they were putting on while doing so! Although most students were watching the show of power with awe, the newly enrolled Kaiju weren't interested, for said show of power was bringing back major memories, memories that none of them cared for.

Back to the present, Glynda and Professor Ozpin were currently watching the Atlas fleet as well, but not in awe like their students, more like a case of minor annoyance, "Ironwood certainly loves bringing his work wherever he travels." Glynda said in annoyance to Ozpin, who was a little more understanding in the matter, "Well, running an Academy and a military keeps him a busy man, but yes, those are a bit of an eyesore.". Before they could continue talking a beep from Ozpin's messaging machine was heard, signaling some one was at the door, moving away from the window, Ozpin said "Come in." allowing the doors to open to reveal the very subject of the conversation, General James Ironwood. "Ozpin!" Ironwood said in a happy tone seeing his old friend, "General." Ozpin formally greeted his old friend and ally." Please, let's drop the formalities." Ironwood said as he and Ozpin walked closer together before shaking a firm handshake together "It's been to long! And Glynda, it's certainly been to long, since we last met.", in response to Ironwood's flirt Glynda said "Oh James, I'll be outside" saying the last part with great annoyance before leaving. "Well she hasn't changed a bit." Ironwood said, tone quite a bit less happy suddenly, mentally adding another mark to how many times his flirts were denied, and it was a lot of times. Before he could count them all, Ozpin asked "What in the world has brought you all down from Atlas? Headmasters don't usually travel with their students for the Vital Festival.", as he spoke, Ozpin had walked to his desk to pour a cup of coffee from a kettle, both of which appeared from nowhere, to offer it towards his friend. Accepting the offer, Ironwood grabbing the cup with his prosthetic arm, causing a clink to be heard, before responding "Well you know how much I love Vale this time of year.", grabbing a canteen he had in his coat to pour into his cup to add some flavor as he spoke, "Besides, with you hosting, I thought it would be a good opportunity for us to catch up.". Ozpin, who had the kettle and another cup, making this author think that his semblance is to summon anything related to coffee, walked around to the other side of the desk to sit down in his chair and began to pour some coffee for himself, "I can certainly appreciate the quality time between friends, however, the small fleet outside has me somewhat concerned." he said moving the conversation to the topic at hand. "Well concern is what brought them here." Ironwood said, stopping him from drinking the coffee in his hand, "I understand that travel between the kingdoms has become increasingly difficult-" Ozpin said before he was interrupted by the Atlas General "Oz, you and I both know why I brought those men.".

Ozpin let out a sigh after taking a sip of his coffee and putting down his precious magic cup of coffee, "We are in a time of peace, shows of power like this are just going to give off the wrong impression." Ozpin carefully trying to explain to his long time friend, but he saw he was not convinced when his friend put down his coffee and went on to say "But if what Qrow said is true-". He himself had finally being interrupted by Ozpin, who pointed his index finger up to stop him and add emphasis on what he was saying "If what Qrow said is true, then we will had it tactfully.

It's the Vytal Festival, a time to celebrate peace and tranquility. So I suggest that you not scare people by transporting hundreds of soldiers halfway the continent." Ozpin said, further trying to explain to Ironwood to be especially careful around this time of year. "I'm just being careful." Ironwood near apologetically said, "As am I, which is why we will continue to train the best Huntress and Huntsman we can, and speaking of Qrow," Ozpin said as he neared the end of his sentence to bring the conversation to a possibly even more important topic "Would I be correct in assuming that he broke his silence to you as well?". This stunned Ironwood before he rebuilt his composer from near scratch from the shock of Ozpin's question, "No, you would not be correct in assuming so. What exactly is so important that he broke his silence for?" Ironwood hesitantly asked as his new composer was that of a serious general now. "About two weeks ago, I had gotten the message, but it was one that I had not understood for quite some time." Ozpin began, gaining even more of the General's attention, as he spoke, Ozpin had grabbed a rather large scroll that he kept close to him before continuing, "The message itself had told me to invite a group of four young children to my humble academy, knowing it had to be important, I had done what it had asked. When they had arrived is when I had finally understood why Qrow had wanted those children in an academy, among those four I had invited, there were two Flame Eyed Warriors." Ozpin finished, once again utterly destroying his friend's composer in shear shock.

Ironwood's eyes were so big they nearly reminded Ozpin of two plates, with his jaw nearly hitting his chest, before all of a sudden he spoke without regaining his composure, "Flame-eyed warriors, and TWO of them?!" Ironwood nearly shouted in shock. "Do we at the very least know what type they are?" Ironwood shouted still in shock, giving Ozpin some in return, however, Ozpin regained his composure much faster than his friend did "No, unfortunately we do not, but there is one thing we know of them." Ozpin said as he gave Ironwood the scroll he was holding, which was showing the sparring match between Godzilla and the rest of his team, specifically near the end where Xenilla was using his telekinesis, "Both of them are very skilled.". Ironwood watched the fight in great interest and... fear? He was brought back to reality when Godzilla had finished off his teammates, "Oz, what did Qrow make us just walk into?" making Ozpin to respond with a shake of his head "I don't know old friend, we will have to see if these flames chose to protect us from the darkness coming, or burn all of civilization down to the ground.".

 **Later that same day, Team RWBY's dorm**

Suddenly the door had been slammed open by one angry Yang Xiao Long, giving Blake, who had been in there earlier, enough of a jump to get out of her thoughts, which she had previously been trapped in, "Ugh, We should've never let him join." the resident Berserker had said as she entered, "Which one? As I recall, both of them had beaten you soundly." said a smug sounding, well smugger sounding, Weiss entering the room which had caused Yang to turn around suddenly in retaliation "The second guy of course! You know, the same one who destroyed you in three turns?". This time there was no retribution, there was only a Weiss entering the fetal position in the corner pathetically crying out "Don't remind me!", which in turn caused Yang to momentarily forget her anger as she couldn't help but sweat drop at her teammate. Suddenly Ruby had came flying in, well not flying in more like crash landing into her bed crying something about "OOhhhh my troops and civilians, wwwhhhyyy?" while cradling the box that held her board game Yang just sweat dropped even more before sighing and going to comfort her sister. Blake, who had no idea why they were so upset, and neither did she want to find out, chose that moment to leave. Alas it was not to be as Weiss, who had somehow saw her, stopped her by pointing at her and saying the forbidden magic word "Stop!", which stopped Blake cold in her tracks in fear of the forbidden word, removing her hand from the doorknob to make extra certain she was safe. Knowing she had everyone's attention, Weiss continued "Lately you've been quiet, antisocial and moody!", and in turn Yang to prompt "Uh, have you met Blake?". "Which I get is kind of your thing, but you've been doing it more than usual! Which quite frankly, is unacceptable! You made a promise to me, to all of us, that you would let us know if something was wrong! SO BLAKE BELLODANA!" Weiss said before doing six Goddamn flips through the air (Ten points all across the board!) onto a chair right in front Blake, pointing at her accusingly, "WHAT IS WRONG?".

For a moment no one could even think about what just happened as Weiss balanced herself on the chair before suddenly putting it back where it belonged.

Blake was the first one to recover from the amazing agility performance saying "I just- I don't understand how everyone can be so calm." she said carefully wanting her teammates to understand why she was behaving like she was lately, "You're still thinking about Torchwick?" Ruby asked with concern, hogging off her bed as she calmed down from her emotional state, "Torchwick, the White Fang, all of it! Something big is happening and no one is doing anything about it!" Blake answered as she got more passionate about her argument. "Ozpin told us not to worry, between the police and the huntsmen I'm sure they can handle it." Yang said putting her two cents into the conversation trying to calm her partner down, her attempts were futile though, as proven when Blake said "Well I'm not! They don't know the White Fang like I do!" Blake said frustrated at how her team didn't see it like she did, a short silence set in following until Weiss spoke once more in the same calm voice " Okay, between stopping thieves, blowing up nightclubs, and fighting for freedom, I'm sure the three of you think that you're ready to go out and Apprehend these ne'er-do-wells!", unfortunately she used her fancy vocabulary and confused Ruby, prompting said girl to say "Uh, who?". Ignoring her, Weiss continued to speak "But let me once more be the voice of reason. We're students! We're not ready to deal with this sort of situation l!" Weiss explained, Ruby, who was convinced that they could do it, said "Yeah, but...", failing to come up with anything before Weiss interrupted her "We're not ready! Once more, Blake was undeterred by the reasoning of her teammates, "And we may never be ready! Our enemies aren't just going to sit around and wait for graduation" she paused to point towards the door "They're out there, somewhere, planning their next move, and none of us know what it is, but it's coming! Whether we're ready or not!". It was at this moment that the young leader thought that instead of arguing about what they should do, they should actually do something.

So she raised her hand to gain the attention of her teammates to call a vote "Okay, all in favor of becoming the youngest Huntresses to single-handedly taking down a corrupt organization conspiring against the Kingdom of Vale... say aye." Ruby said, declaring the vote to be in session. Yang was the first one to vote, excitement clear in her voice as she pumped her fist upward "Yes! I love it when you're feisty!", Weiss, knowing she was out voted, succumbed, "Well I do suppose it could be fun.", "None of you said "Aye"!" The leader complained which was ignored. "Alright then, we're in this together!" Blake said letting loose a rare smile as the two sisters got even more excited , "Let's hatch a plan!" The younger said as the older made a "Double-guns" gesture at her, cheering her on "Yeah!", the mood however fell when the red hooded girl remembered something and nervously rubbed her foot and poked her fingers together, "We just can't do it tomorrow." she said in an anxious tone, causing her two human teammates to assume a similar body posture in remembering what she was talking about and the faunas of the team to be confused."Huh? Why can't we do it tomorrow?" Blake asked out of curiosity, until her gaze hardened and she rephrased the question "What did you guys do?". It was her partner who answered hesitantly "We kinda lost a bet…" Yang was quick to flinch under a hard feline gaze from her partner, who then simply said to the other two "Explain. Now!" Blake commanded them, who flinched back like Yang did under her gaze. It was Ruby who started, "It happened a little while after you left, we played against Neptune, Sun's friend, and we lost...".

 **Flashback to the library.**

"Damn it!" was the words that were currently echoing throughout the library. The words at came from a very frustrated Yang as she lost the game to a currently grinning Neptune as her sister was giving her a smug look, "I told you that you should've attacked.". "Quiet Ruby!" Yang yelled, making her sister flinch back from her sister's temper, "You know, you really should listen to her, the blue haired man left himself wide open for several turns, meaning you could've one if you attacked, that is unless he planned on you doing so." said a voice they didn't recognize, looking to where it came from they saw that it was Xenilla, who was currently reading a book in his hands facing the bookshelf that had spoken to them, still dressed in his somehow untouched clothes from when he arrived, but what caught most of the team's' attention was his shoulder crystals. Yang however, was still to frustrated to care who spoke "Oh, and what do you know?", "Quite a lot actually, for instance he left the exact center of his forces wide open for your Beowulf pack, which I saw in your hand earlier, to attack when Ruby here said you should attack." Xenilla said quickly as a counter closing the book in his hands that he had just finished reading through. "How do you know who I am?" Ruby asked shyly, as she tended to do with new people, "Please, I'd be surprised if anyone in the library with moderate hearing didn't know your name after your friend here just yelled it. Ow, by the way" Xenilla said, a little agitated from having no sensation in his left ear, causing Yang to awkwardly chuckle "Er, sorry about that.", which Xenilla just waved off "Relax, I'm used to having to deal with certain loud noises, angry yelling is on that list. Though if Godzilla is nearby, I recommend if you don't do that if you want to keep your tongue." Xenilla said, sneaking a little joke in there, knowing Godzilla wouldn't actually do that.

"And just who exactly is this Godzilla? If he dares to harm anyone on my team, I will personally make sure he is expelled. A prestigious school like Beacon should not have such a barbarian, Cardin is enough as it is" Weiss said, clearly not getting the joke, getting up and standing in front of Xenilla, already frustrated of having to deal with people like Cardin without someone else coming along, Xenilla though had different thoughts running through his head. "Is this what Godzilla felt when I first made contact with him?" Xenilla thought as Weiss had pretty much did a spot on imitation of him from four years ago, hell she even got the tone right, shaking the thoughts from his head he responded in his usual tone, putting on a smug smile "Well I'm pretty sure harm is not the right word, more like a very brutal death if he's angered properly, but I wouldn't worry about him, he's actually pretty calm if you don't do certain things. And to respond to who is he? Well if you saw our sparring match a few days ago, he was the guy who used another one of our teammates as a baseball bat and me as a ball and sent us through a wall.", which silenced Weiss, who knew she had just accidentally threatened and insulted a very powerful student, which would make a great ally in the upcoming tournament she quickly and frantically tried to correct it "You wouldn't mind keeping this between us would you?". Xenilla though had no time to react as Ruby, who, along with everyone else, had finally recognized him from a yesterday, had tackled Weiss out of the way, "Wait that was you? You guys were so cool, especially Godzilla, no offense! Do you think you can tell me about your weapons?" Ruby said very fast surprising Xenilla to the point of having to take a step back, he looked behind her to her group of friends and gestured in a way that said "is this normal for her?", what he got was a shout saying "Pancakes!" from a certain orange haired hammer wielder, who went back to sleep after Blake left, but was woken up thanks to Ruby's weapon love, a Neptune that was giving a similar look to Sun, and a chorus of similar gestures that a said "yes" to his question. Looking back at Ruby, the Red Reaper was wearing a look on her face that would break any man's will, Xenilla though was not a man, he was a Kaiju, and it would take a lot more than that to breaking him into giving something for free. "Hmm, so would I be correct in assuming that the rest of you are curious about us as well?" Xenilla asked, his mind was in it's usual calculating state as to fit this into a good plan that would benefit him and his team, everybody nodded to question, Sun and Neptune more hesitant than the others as they didn't see the fight, his grin reappeared on his face "About this then, I'll tell you about one of us of your choice, but if you want to know about the other three of us, three of you have to defeat me in a game. But if you lose that game, the losing team, or teams as I see it, will have to show me and my team around Vale around tomorrow afternoon, agreed?". After Xenilla set out the carefully set rules, all the group in front of him had moved in a blur to converge and circle together like an American Football team, causing Xenilla to raise an eyebrow, "These humans are weird, much weirder than Earth's, but they are entertaining" , after a few minutes of them silently discussing what to decide, they dispersed to the exact places they were before the huddle, it was Yang who spoke for everyone speaking in a mock serious tone "We the council have decided to accept your challenge, but just so you know, you are going down!" switching to her normal boisterous tone at the end, causing several members of both teams to do a "Yeah!" in the background.

Still having his grin Xenilla spoke "Alright now that that was taken care of, which of us do you know about?", this time, it was Weiss who decided to answer "It was a close call between you and Godzilla, but it ended with Godzilla catching our interest more.". As she finished she was once more tackled away by her partner who had nearly screamed at Xenilla "Tell me about his sword! What is its gun functions, how much dust does it hold, and how did it-" she was silenced when Xenilla had enough and put a finger up against her lips, telling her to stop talking. "Alright I'll tell you about my brother, which he is if you couldn't tell from our looking similar, just don't expect one of us to say it all the time."Xenilla said, using the phrase that took both of the Kaiju had taken three of the four years they had been in this world to get comfortable enough to call each other such, but the new information didn't exactly surprised the teams, as, like he said, they looked nearly exactly alike in terms of facial structure, but did make the sisters feel happy about another pair of siblings being on the same team, "But I'll tell you about his semblance first, then his sword." Xenilla began as he took a seat with everyone else circled around him with a slightly deflated Ruby among them. "First would anyone like to take a guess of what his semblance actually is" Xenilla asked, the first to answer was Yang "Pfft, it's clearly enhanced strength, I mean did you see how hard that guy punched?" only for Weiss to argue "No it isn't you dolt, it's obviously enhanced speeds like your sister!". Before an all out argument could be achieved between the two opposites, Xenilla spoke up "Nice tries, but those are only side effects of his real semblance" he paused as he began to choose what he should talk about, definitely not the fact that Godzilla's appearance turns a little more "beastly" once he uses his full power, meanwhile, everyone else leaned in just a little bit more with a growing interest. "His real semblance is much more unique than just a simple enhancement in one of his attributes, instead his semblance allows him to produce a type of energy more powerful than dust known as Nuclear Energy. Which not only increases his speed and strength, but also allow him to not eat, period" Xenilla explained as most found themselves astonished that such a semblance even existed, Weiss on the other hand was thinking whether or not to tell her father about this new discovery. If this "Nuclear Energy" was truly more powerful than dust, it would be a great boon to her family's company and everyone else, improving weapons and allowing them to stop hiring Faunas to go into the dust mines as practical slaves.

But before she could make the decision, Xenilla spoke once more "However, this energy is as much as a danger to him as it is to his enemies, in fact, this energy is already as dangerous as it could be. Nuclear energy has the ability to not only do devastating harm, but also has the unavoidable long term damages. Just being in the same room, Aura or not, puts you at great risk, as it gives you a very high chance, if in enough quantity, of getting a highly deadly disease called cancer, unless you have already built up an immunity such as me and the other two member. But like I said, Nuclear energy is as dangerous to him as to anyone else, albeit for different reasons.". That sentence alone made Weiss permanently lock down the thought of telling her father anything, yes it would help people, but at a cost higher than it would be acceptable in her father's hands, it also made the others realize just how dangerous Godzilla can be. Ruby though, caring about others more than herself had another thought "Um, how exactly is his energy dangerous for him if he doesn't have to worry about that cancer thing?", "Good question." Xenilla began "The reason behind why it is so dangerous, is also the very same reason why he has Reactor, his sword. You see, Godzilla's body does not just produce this energy, it also stores 90% of it, to be used the same way as normal food energy. Now, can anyone tell me what happens if you put a great deal of energy into a battery not designed to hold that much?", his question had everyone except Weiss, who had been taught that in order to be prepare her as the head of a energy supplying company, and Ruby, who had to have learned it somewhere along the line to make Cresent Rose. Weiss was the one to answer Xenilla's question, "It explodes but I fail to see how that has anything to do with how his energy is so dang-" hers, along with the others', eyes widened when they realized what Xenilla was implying, "Correct, unfortunately, the human body is not built to hold an infinite amount of energy, so if he does not have a way to release it, it will build up inside him until he becomes the cause of very large explosion. Luckily for all of us, Reactor is built to be able to hold all of his energy and more. In fact, that sword is the only reason he's able to be around other people without causing an epidemic." Xenilla finished as a solemn silence as the two teams were processing just how big risk just being in Godzilla's mere presence and quickly gaining a very healthy respect for Reactor.

"Luckily for us, he always enjoys a good fight, which also allows him to discharge some energy with each energy attack. Besides that however, he doesn't exactly have a friendly attitude towards most people, nor does he have a very high tolerance towards certain things that make him angry, which he doesn't encounter all that much. And the last thing I can really say about my brother without him getting mad at me is that he is, understandably, very protective of Reactor." Xenilla said in a much more solemn environment then when he first arrived, most of them were still having to process the fact of his semblance, one of the very things that help humanity survive, can cause him to die. "Well moving on from that downer, about we get to that game so we can see what's the deal with those cheap looking shoulderguards of yours" Yang said earning multiple looks from her friends, all of which were thinking "Can nothing break get her serious?" (*Memories of volume 3 punch me in the face*), but one specific person in the group, the one with "Cheap looking shoulderguards" was giving her the look that made Yang realize she might of made a mistake. "Alright we can play the game, go choose who will play me, but just for that comment." at the end of his sentence, Xenilla made a gripping motion with his hand, causing a green aura to come off Yang, before violently shaking it and, by proxy, Yang for several seconds. By the time the green aura released her, she was still green and barely able to stand up properly, before Yang ran to the window and threw up her digested breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

"If you have anymore questions about GodzIlla, I will answer them as best I can during the game, which, by the way, you have five minutes to prepare for." Xenilla said with a still slightly aggravated tone, leaving no room for argument, as he reached into his trench coat to pull out his deck of unit cards, which he and his team had collected since they first came to this world, to go over them and come up strategies for the game. The others quickly went to Yang to go over who will play and to make sure they don't suffer the same fate as the Blonde Brawler, "So who is going to play?" the youngest student in Beacon asked, "Sorry guys, we can't play cause me and Pyrrha were going to train tomorrow so we can't do it" Jaune said apologetically to everyone, when everyone looked to their best player, Neptune, hoping he could do it "Neither can I, Sun and I have to call the rest of our team tomorrow afternoon, but we will be available later though.". So the only people that could play was the three quarters of team RWBY in the library, which has the worst players at the game ever, of all time, but also had a very angry Yang Xiao Long giving Xenilla the third scariest look any of them had ever seen, the first two being when someone cut the Berserker's hair and the other being when someone got in between Nora and pancakes. Strangely enough, the target of said look was unaffected in the least, seeing as he had to deal with an angry look from Godzilla on a regular basis, so he just continued going through his cards.

He finally looked up when the members of team RWBY took their seats around the game board, he quickly noticed how Weiss was there, which made him raise an eyebrow, seeing as he knew how bad she was at the game, but he also put on his grin again knowing how easy this was going to be. "Alright, if everyone is prepared shall we begin?" Xenilla asked, failing to hide some of his arrogant tone, which irked a certain person in the room who is known for destroying everything that he even slightly angered her, "Yes, we can begin if you are." a calm Weiss said, happy to see her teammate was calming down as Yang got her game face on for the chance to get revenge on Xenilla. "Okay then, I shall go first if no one objects." Xenilla waited a second before continuing "I'll start my turn by placing two trap cards, and end it by using "desert dust storm" to place one hidden unit, that can't be destroyed, wherever I want to be activated on my next turn.". Once he had finished placing his cards, his opponents had noticed that he had placed it on Weiss territory, making them realize that he was targeting the easiest enemy first, so in order to stop his plans fast Yang started her turn "I use the "Kingdom Alliance" card, which allows me to choose up to two other players to trade cards with me for as long as it is active, and also place a hunter group unit to attack your unit once its protection is up!" she said as her turn was finished when she chose her two teammates to team up with, knowing Weiss would need all the help she could get to just get past a few turns. It was then Ruby started her turn "I set down one trap card and use "Atleasian Air Fleet" to attack your kingdom!" she said confident that her forces could defeat him with easy, yes it looked like an ea- "you activated my trap card, "Anti-Aircraft Defenses", your air fleet is now scrap" Xenilla said unimpressed as he flicked away the piece that represented that represented her fleet away, at the same time, Ruby was crying at how similarly she had sent her forces to their deaths as she did against her sister, "Not again!". Finally, it was Weiss' turn, who's only hope was to defend herself from the doom that was hiding in the sandstorm, so she only placed down few units nearby to attack it, just like Yang had on her long last everyone turned to the grinning Xenilla who did say a word as he revealed his unit, which was something that came straight out of the sister's nightmares, "I unleash the "Unstoppable Goliath", which destroys all units that attacks it" Xenilla narrated as he removed all units that the defenders has placed from the board "I also use the "Drunken Spy" to reveal all of Weiss' cards, and because you are bound by the "Kingdom Alliance" card the blond one played, you all must show me your cards.", at that moment, all watchers and players had to close their mouths and knew that instead of playing a normal player, they were playing against a tactical genius. They also realized one other thing, they were going to lose a bet to the confidently grinning boy in front of them.

 **Present**

"So what happened next?" Blake said, having the same feelings her friends had at the dangers of Godzilla's semblance, but was more focused on the game they played, "We got our asses kicked. Hard." Yang frustratingly said eloquently summarizing what happened "He destroyed my forces his very next turn, then turned his attention towards Ruby…" "Whhyy!?"Ruby interrupted for the third time that day"... and then Yang, all of which took him no more than 8 turns total." Weiss described in more detail, the later half of it having a good deal of annoyance for having been interrupted that many times by her partner in the day. Blake let loose a sigh at her teammates behavior, "Where did he go afterwards?" asked the Cat Faunas, the one who responded was Ruby, who had stopped crying, "He said that he had to go do his part of his team's initiation, him and his partner was to spend one whole night in the Emerald Forest without any supervision at all!",.Blake was interested in this form of the initiation, having never heard of it before, but she kept at the subject happened "So in short, we agree we have to stop the White Fang but can't do it tomorrow afternoon because you all lost a bet. Am I wrong?" Blake said giving another summary of their current situation, which the rest of her team gave a nod to, albeit shamefully so. "Well a deal is a deal, and unless we want to come off as rude, we simply have to comply. Besides who said we couldn't show them around and put our plan into motion at the same time?" asked Weiss, which raised the multiple eyebrows causing her to explain "In fact it would be better in the end, we're just a couple of girls showing some guys around town, but in the meantime we can gather whatever info we can. Yes it will be a little difficult at some points, but if the needs arise we can always say we had something planned at the time and leave.". Multiple smiles appeared as she finished, and for the rest of the night they discussed what they would do the next day before going to sleep.

 **Unknown Dorm room**

For the first time since arriving on Remnant, Kiryu found himself in front of a firewall that he couldn't hack through. Let's go back a few minutes and see how this happened, it started once Godzilla and Xenilla had gone to complete their half of the initiation, leaving Kiryu and Zilla alone in the room they had. Soon Zilla left to go raid the kitchen for every single fish they had, having nothing better to do, Kiryu then decided to hack into the Atleasian fleet's computers so he could find out more about them and their intentions. He never could get much info about them other than how advanced they were compared to the other kingdoms, having been to far away from a CCTS tower to get direct access to such information. If nothing else, he could at the very least dampen their energy detectors for the night and make Godzilla's life easier. It started off normally, he easily bypassed the fleet's individual firewalls and discreetly dampened the energy detectors and then turned his attention toward the database of the fleets flagship, which he, again, easily hacked into. But a few minutes after gaining a good deal of data about all Atlas' projects, he struck a highly advanced firewall which he wasn't able to break through. Actually… that isn't the right wording. He came across a highly advanced Remnant firewall he couldn't break through instantly.

If he was actually built in Remnant, Kiryu wouldn't have been able to cross the firewall, but having been built on Earth, where cyber warfare takes a huge roll in everything in the modern day, it only took him four seconds to get through it. "Maybe if we choose to reveal ourselves, I can better secure all military firewalls, add a little touch from Earth." Kiryu thought as he passed through the firewall, only to be led to a global map following a moving bright red dot, the robotic Kaiju couldn't help himself from becoming curious in what exactly the dot was and what its significance was. As he went through more data on what it was, he found a link leading to, what he believed, was whatever the red dot was, and so he followed first Kiryu was surprised as he found himself in a gray landscape with a digitally constructed form of his real life body. Once he got over the shock, he looked around to see piles of data flowing around him in a river like manner and a solitary piece of "land" in it. If Kiryu had to guess, this would be something like what his mind looked like these days, only, instead of a river, his mind would have a ocean instead. Even still, it's similarity to what his mind would look like made Kiryu slightly uncomfortable, but he was here so he might as well find out what this place was. He moved towards the island, having no other options in this place, while also setting up some firewalls of his own just in case. When he made land, Kiryu noticed that the data type had changed from the series of ones and zeroes the river had to more of a memory than computer data, featuring videos that played in a first person perspective.

He also noticed rather quickly that the only other thing here, besides random groups of data, was a girl with a giant pink bow on the back of a large amount orange hair, her body must of been constructed as data as Kiryu's was. She was currently just standing there with her back to him. Once more checking his firewalls, Kiryu moved forward to get a better look at her, he barely got half way when she turned around suddenly to see him, giving him a clear view of what she looked like. She had two bright green eyes with her orange hair covering most of her eyebrows, she was wearing a light grey blouse that was 80% covered by a darker grey overall-style dress that had neon green highlights at the bottom of her dress, which also covered the top of a black set of pants which had more neon green highlights running down the sides. After getting a good look at her, Kiryu saw that she was currently staring at her with a great deal of shock, "Shit…" Kiryu thought, summing up how he felt at the moment.

Penny didn't know what to think at the moment, she had shut down to recharge for the night after a day of exploring Vale. She entered this strange place as she always had, no one knew why, not even her father, he did have a theory that it was her artificial soul, having a combination of her computerized memories and a peaceful place for her mind to rest while her body did. Unfortunately, it was unable to be confirmed, nothing like it ever happening before, so it was stuck in the realm of theory right now, not that she minded, for right now it was just a private place for her to relax without anyone bothering her, a emergency retreat if you will, well until now that is. It was surprising to say the least at finding another person in this place, so surprising that she accidently sent out a digital attack on him when she saw him, and as if the universe was testing if a robot could die from shock, her surprise grew when the cyber attack rammed into a firewall unlike anything she had seen before, not unlike a couple of drops of water had been thrown at a solid wall of titanium 4 ft thick. After gathering her wits Penny spoke in an apologetic tone "I am so sorry! You surprised me", Kiryu, who had tensed up slightly, relaxed "Apology accepted, I can not say that I wouldn't do the same." Kiryu said to avoid any unnecessary combat, "We should probably restart and introduce ourselves. Greetings my name is Kiryu" the name Kaiju mech introduced himself in a respectful tone, which got Penny excited at the prospect of making a new friend "Salutations Kiryu! My name is Penny, nice to meet you!" the artifical girl responded in a child like manner. "Do you mind telling me where we are at the moment" Kiryu asked, wanting to know what exactly this place was, "I don't know, no one knows, but I do come here everytime I… go to sleep" Penny explained nearly slipping up and giving away she was a machine, before she hardened her gaze "How are you here anyway?" she asked asked inquisitively, wondering how someone else was in a place that her own father believed was her soul. Thinking quickly, even for computer standards "I apologize, but my semblance sometimes activates when I fall asleep, but still it still shouldn't lead me here, it only works on computers." Kiryu explained, using the excuse he and his team came up with to hide his mechanized nature, as she tensed up ever so slightly, which confused Kiryu until something clicked in the back of his mind as he suddenly recognized the girl from one of the new files from Atlas earlier.

"Wait a minute…" Kiryu stated as he became more serious, causing Penny to tense up more "You're Project P.E.N.N.Y., the world's first robot with an artificial soul!" Kiryu stated as terror became apparent on the younger of the two machines, "No *Hiccup* I'm not" Penny lied causing her to hiccup, "How do you even know about that?" Penny asked, trying to subtly get some information out of Kiryu, "My active semblance that had raided the all the data on the Atlas fleet flying over Vale" Kiryu responded, making Penny freeze knowing that she couldn't convince him that she wasn't what he claimed with him having that direct of a source. So she changed to a different tactic, "Please oh please do not tell anyone, I beg you!" Penny begged the Kaiju mech, who responded with a plan "Perhaps we can make a deal then?" Kiryu responded, feeling sick to do this to such an innocent girl, which, robot or not, was, "If you don't tell anyone I was here, I won't tell anyone about you" Kiryu promised, Penny quickly agreed, calming down "Thank you, but if I may ask, why wouldn't you just tell everyone about me?" Penny asked, getting a smile from Kiryu to come out, something he was rarely able to do with his real body thanks to the limits in the facial structure, "Let's just say that you and I are more similar than one would think." He a few more hours, they both stayed there and talked, becoming friendly with each other, until Kiryu figured it was time to go, "Sayanora Penny" he waved good bye, "Farewell Kiryu, hope we meet again" Penny said as she waved back as his body deconstructed into data, and as he finally disappeared, her thoughts couldn't help but linger on him.

Kiryu awoke in his still empty dorm, he looked at his clock to see that it was nearing Midnight, "Where is Zilla" he thought as the door was slammed open by none other than the mutant iguana himself, covered in scratches that looked distinctly feline, after a few seconds of silence and staring, Kiryu asked "Do I want to know?". "Cat faunuses are crazy for fish." Zilla said simply as he closed the door and walked to his bed exhaustingly, "And that's to say you aren't?" Kiryu asked, remembering back to when Xenilla, Zilla, and him first got Godzilla's aura past 90% because they promised Zilla some fish if they managed to do so. "...Touché" Zilla said, unable to think of a comeback, before saying "C'mon, we gotta get some sleep for our half of the initiation tomorrow.". He fell asleep on his bed a few seconds later, with Kiryu following him into unconsciousness soon after thinking about the events of that night, "This world just got a lot more interesting.".

 **Emerald Forest, Midnight**

The pitch black darkness was pierced by a atomic blue flash that ended with several Creatures of Grimm being sent into oblivion, more Grimm were coming in such as Deathstalkers, Ursa Majors, and Nevermores. One of the Ursai was cut in half by a downward slash from Godzilla, who quickly turned around to slash a Beowulf with so much force that the two pieces that came out of the attack was sent flying into several other Grimm, all of which were incinerated by another arc of Nuclear Energy. Up above, all Grimm who thought that it was a good idea to attack from above were disappointed, for example, one Nevermore had its wings cut from its body by Xenilla's telekinetically controlled spear, which he then sent straight through the eye of another. Godzilla had finished killing a Creep when a Deathstalker had stung its golden stinger at him, how did Godzilla respond, his immediate response was to cut through the stinger with Reactor before sending out another energy attack point blank to the Deathstalker's face.

"So how was your day?" Xenilla asked his brother as he sent a rather large stone to crush one of the flying Grimm that was trying to attack him, "Uneventful, you?" Godzilla asked as he caught a Beowulf's claw attack with his left hand, before he ripped the clawed appendage, causing it to let loose a roar of pain. Annoyed with its roar, Godzilla then shoved the arm down the throat quickly before using it as a boast and jumping off it to land on the shoulders of a Ursa, which Xenilla responded "Not much better, but I did get a small group of humans to show us around the city tomorrow." Xenilla said as he grabbed his spear out of the air and pointed it at an particularly annoying Griffon. If you looked closely at the spear tip you could see that there was a very tiny crystal that was made out of the same material as his shoulder crystals, and out of it came a blast of orange electricity, the Griffon, who, not knowing how the Corona Beam worked, dodged it right before the attack did a U-turn and hit it right in the back, "I'm guessing you have a good reason for condemning me to an afternoon of being around humans?" Godzilla said as he grabbed the upper half of the jaw of the Ursa he was currently riding with his free hand and began to pry it open. Once it was completely open, Godzilla ran Reactor through the snout as it glowed blue, a few seconds later it started to shoot out Nuclear energy in a laser like fashion, the Ursa living in a new definition of pain acting like a mount for a turrent as the energy shooting blade killed several more types of Grimm trying to attack the human on top of it. Godzilla grabbed the hilt of the blade and jerked it to the right, causing the neck of its mount to break, spinning in a counterclockwise fashion as Godzilla did a backflip off its back onto the ground as the blade continued to spin in all horizontal directions, killing all kinds of Grimm that came close before the owner grabbed the hilt again, stopping it from spinning, and pulled it out of the disintegrating Ursa. "Two reasons actually," Xenilla paused as he was forced to dodge an attack from a Nevermore that launched some of its feathers, before the Extraterrestrial sent them right back at it "One, it would be helpful to know the layout of an area we will be living in for awhile and/or fighting in." once more he was forced to dodge a flying Beowulf that his brother had punched. "And two, we need allies if want to properly be prepared for whenever the humans on Earth next use the Dimension Tide, if they haven't already." Xenilla finished, causing a silence between them to be created, none of the Kaiju were idiots, they all knew that it was a matter of time till the humans of their home world were attacked by some Kaiju that was especially aggressive towards then. In fact, Kiryu had made a list of the most likely candidates of the next group of Kaiju to arrive on Remnant, all of which were some of Godzilla's worst enemies, to name off the top three Gigan, Ghidorah, and, the number one, the demonic Kaiju Destoroyah. It wasn't long before Godzilla thought of the last one, and thanks to some past memories, sent out a wave of killing intent so strong that it actually made all Grimm in the forest freeze with actual legitimate fear, they all then ran off in the opposite direction, a few of them though were killed by either one of the two brothers.

Once it was clear, Xenilla walked over to Godzilla, who's eyes were suddenly more reptillian and was releasing growls of pure anger, more then likely still thinking of Destroyah. Xenilla knew what he was thinking about, it had happened everytime one of the Kaiju, more often than not it was Kiryu thanks to the other two not knowing who it was at first, had mentioned the demon Kaiju. Xenilla knew when his brother was like this only one thing could calm him down, and so he reached into his poket to grab said one thing and pulled out a folded piece of paper. The younger handed the prehistoric brother the paper, upon unfolding it revealed a picure with five people in it, Godzilla being one of them as he kneeled down next to a child that looked like a minutre version of him. The effect on him was near instant, he became less tense and his eyes became more human like as his animalistic growling seized. Although he would never say it, but when ever Godzilla looked at that picture, Xenilla could swear he could see a trace of a tear in his eye. He also knew who those people next to him were, they were the human forms of Godzilla's forms. Kiryu had printed that picture near the time the Dimension Tide had brought them here, as per the request of Godzilla, but Kiryu did not plan for it to have them in human form, but it seemed that by some magic or another that the photo had been changed to show them as such. They stood there together in silence as Godzilla calmed down for several minutes, until Godzilla wordlessly handed Xenilla back the photo, feeling that it was safest with the long distance fighter. Xenilla opened his mouth to say something to comfort him, but failed to find something to say and just closed to before he caught a fly. Then a familiar scent caused them to jerk their heads toward its direction, allowing them to see a wall of stones blown away in multiple directions. The cause? A Goliath, standing tall over everything else in the area.

Xenilla looked at Godzilla and spoke with an annoyed tone"This is your fault.", "And that's surprising how?" Godzilla's response was. Xenilla made sure to throw his own response, "It's not, I'm just stating a simple fact before I asked the obvious question, how do we get out of this planet size picture?" while having his small rant, Xenilla raised a good point, if he went full power, Godzilla would have no trouble defeating a single Goliath, but that would raise all sorts of bigger problems to handle. Namely the fact that everyone would see a reptilian-faunas like creature breathing nuclear lasers destroying anything within 200 miles rather than a single Goliath. The question was quickly answered after Godzilla did a quick look over it and said "Relax it's just a young one", he gripped Reactor as it once again began to glow, but this time it started to glow red, Xenilla knew what he was about to do and reflexively stepped behind Godzilla, not wanting to risk being hit by the energy attack that made his normal one look as harmless as a laser pointer. The sword continued to glow until a yellow energy started to come off it and spiral around it, coming back to the sword at the tip, at this point, Godzilla had pulled Reactor back and thrust it forward, the result was awesome. The force of the attack being launched alone caused an up roar of wind to shake everything around Godzilla, including Xenilla, who barely managed to stay standing, the attack itself was a bright red beam of energy with a yellow beam spiraling around it, it soon made contact with the young Goliath, who took it directly in the head. If it was older, it would of been injured yes, but it might of survived, it was unfortunately not old enough to survive this by far. It hit directly in between the eyes, even with the armored skull like structure, it didn't even slow down the beam as it drilled right through the skull, brain, and torso killing it nearly instantly and continued going through the whole body before leaving and traveling in the open air for a few more miles before hitting a distant mountain, which is now little more than a hill.

As the now dead Goliath began to fall and disintegrate into nothingness, Godzilla sheathed Reactor and Xenilla couldn't help but facepalm "Okay, it's official, you have now one-shotted every single known type of Grimm in your human form!" He exclaimed. "Not true, there apparently dozens of types of Grimm in the ocean that are more dangerous than Goliaths." Godzilla responded to his clone, who paused a little before saying "10 bucks says you can't instantly kill them!" He challenged, and Godzilla, never one to back down from a challenge, accepted "You're on.".


	4. Chapter 4

**Merry Christmas! Hope you guys like my early Christmas gift seeing as I won't be able to give it to you on time as I got family things to deal with, but hope you enjoy this admittedly slightly rushed chapter, hope you enjoy.**

 **Beacon Academy**

It was the middle of the day, all of Team RWBY had been anxious for the day to end, especially now that they were in Professor Port's class, with him giving nonstop speeches about when he was a kid that literally turned to "blah blah blah"s upon reaching their ears. This was one of the very few things that they didn't miss during the semester break, they liked him as a person, but his teaching methods were just so boring! Their salvation came when the intercom had blazed to life with Miss Goodwitch's voice coming through it, "Would both teams RWBY and JNPR please report to the arena please", neither teams questioned why they were being called to the arena, they just cared about getting away from the class, all them bolting out as fast as Ruby on a sugar rush before Port could say a word. It wasn't until they were three-quarters of the way there had Ruby asked with widened eyes to the rest of the rest of her team "Why are we going to the arena? Did someone hear us last night, and we're in trouble?", stopping mid sentence forcing the rest of her team to stop, luckily for them, Weiss, being as smart as she was knew that she was wrong "Ruby, if that was the case, why would we be going to the arena? And why would team JNPR be called with us? So no, we're not in trouble, but I am curious as to why we're being called to the arena". They quickly continued on, although a little slower than the other team ahead of them with a single question on their minds, why were they called up if they weren't in trouble.

 **Beacon Arena**

Zilla had arguably seen more of the campus of Beacon than the rest of the Kaiju team, after all, he was one of the two that had left their room to see the grounds. The other being Xenilla, who just went to the library to read the books, while Zilla had seen the kitchen, their room, the main office, most of the campus in between, and of course, the arena that he and the rest of his team had destroyed accidentally in their spar.. Which was where he and Kiryu, only it wasn't in complete shambles as it was when they last left it, which gave Zilla a little surprise when he arrived and it was perfectly intact, "These humans work fast." he had observed when he arrived. The reason why the were there was because him and Kiryu had to complete their half of the initiation. Early yesterday morning, Ozpin, or Headmaster as Xenilla insisted on calling him, had called them all up to discuss the initiation with their unique case, the decision was that two of them would go into the forest for one night while the other two would fight two of the best teams in Beacon's enrollment. They easily made the decision for Godzilla to go into the forest for it was far too easy for him to accidently kill someone with his extreme power, Xenilla volunteered for the forest after they couldn't come up with a decision, his reasoning being that he wanted to talk to Godzilla and that he felt that the humans should atleast get a semblance of a chance. So with those to chosen, all Zilla and Kiryu had to do was defeat a small group of humans, easy right? Well it would be if they actually showed up, as Zilla and Kiryu had been waiting there for half an hour, neither of them were impatient, on the contrary, but Zilla was starting to get mildly hungry and he was getting annoyed that Kiryu was spacing out again, no doubt hacking something or another. Having no other choice, Zilla did another once over of the arena, not finding anything new, so he decided to look at something that he hadn't looked at yet, the two professors that were standing in front of him.

The female was marginally taller than him, had blonde hair and blue eyes, her name was Glynda Goodwitch, and apparently she was responsible for repairing the whole arena herself, how was beyond Zilla, but he didn't question it. Rather, it was her semblance that he questioned. From what Kiryu had said, her semblance was telekinesis, like Xenilla's power, but lacking certain limits and advantages, for instance, where Xenilla has to have a certain number of crystals to telekinetically pick up large object, she could do it whenever she wanted. However, her semblance took her energy directly, unlike where Xenilla used his crystals to use as an energy source, meaning he could last a great deal longer than her if need be. There were other differences Zilla could take a guess at, but there needed to be a fight between the two of them to settle things, despite the odds of that actually happening would be very slim if they played their cards right. Still, with the drastic differences, Zilla could not help but wonder who would win in a fight, because as one of the strategists on the team, it was Zilla's job to decide who would best deal with who on the battlefield should things go wrong. The other teacher was the Headmaster himself, Professor Ozpin, wearing his usual black suit and green tie, drinking from a coffee cup that should've ran dry long ago. The mutated iguana had nothing against Ozpin, in fact, he quite liked the older human despite knowing almost nothing about him, but yesterday while they were at his office, Godzilla had never stopped looking at him. Not glaring, just looked at, as if he was some difficult math problem that Godzilla was doing in his head. Over the four years that he and Godzilla had spent together, Zilla had learned to put the utmost faith in Godzilla and his senses, so Zilla decided to keep an eye on Ozpin in case he tried something.

Where Zilla found himself stuck there, Kiryu had his mind, literally, in another place. He was talking to Penny again, partly to make sure she didn't tell anyone about their last night conversation, but mostly because he enjoyed her company. It wasn't everyday that he found a sentient robot such as himself, albeit she was actually supposed to be sentient where as he was a supernatural and artificial error in a human defense mechanism. Despite the difference in birth, or rebirth in his case, he still enjoyed talking to her, and she appeared to enjoy their talks as well, he was still careful not to tell her of his real identity, which made him feel just the tiniest bit guilty. But he couldn't threaten the rest of his team until he was absolutely sure she was trustworthy. He had to leave her once more when Zilla elbowed his stomach to bring him back to reality, Kiryu knew why Zilla had done it as his senses was more tuned than anything else on Remnant by far, Kiryu guessed that he could hear the other teams approaching them at a very fast rate. Now, Kiryu and Zilla had met several huntsmen, Qrow for example, and they both knew that they were all experienced warriors and had seen people die, so they were bound to be more serious than some students. But they both expected some degree of discipline from both teams. Both teams had a face plant into the bar of the expectations when both teams came in at full speed, looking more like eight laser beams then people themselves, before stopping suddenly with a tall long haired girl saying "Yo, what's up teach?". Needless to say, neither of the Kaijus were impressed with anything from them so far, but the Headmaster was understanding, in fact it seemed to amuse him as a amused smile appeared on his face. "Well it appears that you eight are quite excited to get out of class" Ozpin mused, saying the greatest understatement of all time, causing a small blush to appear on some of the shyer of both teams, but Zilla had his attention on one in particular, Ruby. Kiryu noticed it, and let out a sigh when he did, knowing that her younger age was going to make it hard for him to hurt her. It was quickly discovered when they came to Remnant that Zilla had an incredible weakness for children, no matter what species, so much so that the other Kaiju would often find him playing with baby wolves or birds when he disappeared. The answer was because of how the humans took his children away from him, without any way of his parental instincts to be released, he became quite caring towards all children. None of them minded how he interacted with them, but at the moment it might prove to be a minor obstacle of their current goal. He put those thoughts aside for later though, knowing that they would have a small amount of time to come up with any winning strategies, so he turned his attention back to the real word.

"Now you might be wondering why I had Miss Goodwitch call you here." Ozpin began as he got a few nods from his students in front of him "Well, the reason is these that you all are going to be the final test of sorts to these two right here" he gestured toward Kiryu, who gave a respectful bow as a greeting, and Zilla, who didn't do anything but looked away from Ruby for the most part to analyze the rest of the teams. "Uh, Professor Ozpin? What do you mean by final test?" Ruby said in her innocent voice, which caused Kiryu to do an unseen wince for how child like her voice sounded, Ozpin answered after taking another sip of coffee, "In part of their unique initiation, these two will fight all of you at the same time, after all, we have to make sure they're skilled enough to make an exception, so they can be allowed in this late into the semester." he answered, his reasoning behind the fight was sound to the Beacon students, but something about it wasn't adding up to the Kaiju, such as Zilla's thoughts showcased "If that was the case all of us would've gone into the forest for the night, so you clearly have some alternate reason for us to fight your teams. Question is though, what is it?".

They kept their thoughts to themselves as the others just nodded their heads, "Now you all have to go get your equipment, and you will all have a few minutes to formulate any plans you can think of.", this time everyone nodded their head as they each went to go grab their weapons, coincidently, the Kaiju's lockers were on the other side of the locker room of the other two. Still at the arena, Glynda spoke to Ozpin, asking him "So, if you don't mind telling me, why is it that we're making them fight some of our students, when it's clear they'll win?", Ozpin let out a sigh thinking of the reason before responding "James thought it was a good idea to at least analyze two of their abilities in a controlled environment, more than likely wanting the other two to be in the arena." he explained, surprising Glynda with what an interest Ironwood had taken in the two Kaiju brothers. "Why does James want to analyze the two boys?" she asked once more, and she was going to get a response if not for several students entering the arena, some how hearing about the small initiation fight, because of this, all she got from Ozpin was a "I will tell you later.", and like that, she was left to wonder about it until the fight was over.

 **Locker room, with Zilla and Kiryu**

For the first couple of minutes when they entered the room, there was silence between the two aliens of Remnant, until Zilla broke it, "Do you have their info now?" knowing that Kiryu hacked the schools database to find the information on the other teams so they could come up with the best go against then, he got a reply after a moment of hesitation "...Yes, I have the information now.". "So what exactly are we dealing with?" Zilla asked as they reached their lockers, "They are teams JNPR and RWBY, and from what I can see, Ozpin was not lying when he said they're two of the best teams on Beacon, as their feats, though few in number, are quite impressive… for humans." Kiryu said as he opened up the door of his locker to grab his sword and shield, as Zilla did the same with his claw gauntlets. "Let's start with JNPR, strengths and weaknesses?" Zilla analytically said as he equipped the gauntlets, "The leader of the team is Jaune Arc, he himself is rather pitiful in every way, but he is a great strategist and has a great deal of aura, however, that aura is negated as he usually doesn't know when to back off in a fight." Kiryu summarized the leader of JNPR's fighting skills as he equipped his shield on his arm. Zilla sat down and adopted a look on his face that showed he was in thought, knowing that he got that information, Kiryu continued on "Next is Nora Valkyrie, she's the muscle of the team carrying a large hammer that usually results in a brutal smash when it hits its target, but her semblance is to conduct electricity into her body and increases the damage of her attacks." Kiryu said as he said, knowing not to send any long distance attacks at her, knowing that the electricity wouldn't harm, but instead help her. Zilla gave a nod to show that he understood, and leaned back against the lockers, crossing his arms, "Next Pyrrha Nikos, who was a four time champion in Mistral, making her the arguably the biggest threat out on the field that we will face, her semblance is unknown, but some guess her semblance is invincibility thanks to the fact that she has no known losses." Kiryu said, nearing the end of the summaries of one team, but as he finished, he quickly went through some of the videos of her fighting, discovering an odd similarity between all of the opponent's weapons, all of them emitting a black aura just before the would've hit their mark before suddenly missing. He kept this to himself, but it did get him thinking. Zilla was deep in thought hearing this, without knowing her semblance, it would be tough to properly counter her, but then again, if things did go wrong with her, all he had to do was pull her underground and she'll be easy prey. "Finally is Lie Ren, who is much like a ninja from Earth, relying on speed and maneuverability to get around an opponent's defenses, but he is not known for having a great deal of stamina and will quickly reach his limit if pushed for too long." Kiryu finished with his analysis of team JNPR, making sure that Zilla got all of it before moving on to team RWBY.

As he went over Ruby's info, he immediately found something interesting, "Ruby Rose, the youngest student in the history of Beacon to be accepted, having a semblance of super speed, and being taught by her uncle, Qrow Branwen." Kiryu said catching Zilla's attention with those last two words, Qrow being the reason they were here to begin with, but also a human that found himself to be skilled enough to be close to, or equal for some of the Kaiju, in combat with the Kaiju. Knowing this immediately granted some relief for Zilla, despite him still not wanting to hurt the child like leader. Feeling the need to move on, Kiryu satisfied that need "Blake Belladonna, her semblance allows her to be a human-" he was interrupted by Zilla when he said "Faunas.", resulting in Kiryu to give him an inquisitive look. "Does she wear a black bow?" Zilla asked before getting a nod from the robot, "While we were in the arena, I got a good look at her and was saw several things that pointed out she was a faunas, such as that black bow was twitching like a pair of ears, subtlety, but still there. Also there was the clear scent of a faunas coming from her." he finished leaving Kiryu to revise his statement. "Blake Belladonna, her semblance allows her to become a faunas shadow, making after images in her wake that confuses her enemies and takes the hit for her, and if she has that right type of dust, has a variety of different effects, such as exploding upon contact if she has fire dust." Kiryu corrected and finished, as Zilla nodded in understanding and appreciated the change. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the multi-million ren Schnee dust company, and the families hereditary semblance called Glyphs, which are able to propel her at face speeds and be used at platforms, amongst other things like time dilation, making it the ever useful semblance." Kiryu continued with the analysis before moving on with the grand finale of said analysis, "Finally is Yang Xiao Long, the older half sister of team RWBY's leader, so expect her to have some high level of skill in combat, her semblance is to take the kinetic energy from an enemy's attack to increase the strength of her own, although she still feels the pain." he finished before both of them had the same terrifying thought Zilla had, Yang surviving multiple hits from Godzilla before hitting them with the force of multiple Godzillas. Needless to say, the thought terrified them beyond all mental limitations, allowing a very strong chill down their spines.

Turning their minds away from the unfiltered nightmare fuel, they both entered deep thought as they thought of the best counter to combat the other teams. "In sheer maneuverability, we outclass them, especially you." Kiryu said to Zilla talking about both his speed, from what he could see and ability to dig underground "But that only gets us so far in a fight.". In the beginning of the fight, they would also have them beat in strength, but with that semblance of Yang's, that might change if they don't take her out fast. After a few minutes of silence, Zilla had an idea, "Besides the Valkyrie girl, does any of them have any defense against Electricity or Ice?". Kiryu did another quick once over their data, which with an Earth computer's speed, seemed instantaneous "No." he quickly answered, emphasis on the quick, putting a confident grin on Zilla's face. "I have a plan." he said, catching Kiryu's attention, so he chose to listen.

 **Beacon campus**

Outside, two familiar fighters were coming back after a long night, "Seriously, how is it that no matter where we are, you always manage to piss off a herd of Goliath?" Xenilla asked his brother for the fortieth time since they arrived on Remnant. "Don't know, but it makes good practice." he responded, making a circling motion with his arm to get a kink out of his muscles, getting a good nature roll of the eyes from his brother. It was true what Xenilla said, the wave of negative emotions from Godzilla thinking about Destroyah had carried farther than just a few miles, as it brought more than just a young Goliath, such as a troop of Beringel, more than a few ghasts, and, as Xenilla said, a full herd of Goliaths. The last one especially forced the duo to move a great distance away so that Godzilla could go all out to properly deal with the onslaught of powerful Grimm, that once morning came, ended with all Grimm within a hundred miles of Beacon to be killed by either one of them. Currently they were making their way towards the arena to watch Kiryu and Zilla fight, though thanks to them being late because of how late they were, both still had their weapons slung across their backs, it was relatively empty outside as nearly everyone had gone to watch the fight, nearly, except one team hadn't, a team RWBY and JNPR had became well acquainted with, especially the leader of JNPR. Team CRDL was waiting outside the main entrance, waiting specifically for them, see, being the local bullies on campus, Cardin thought it was a good idea to impose their policies onto to the new guys, and none of them had seen their spar so they had no idea about the pain they were about to feel. When they saw the brothers coming towards them, they got up and headed towards them, "Well boys, look at what we have here." Cardin said as his team circled the two Kaiju, which stopped them but otherwise did nothing as they adopted looks of boredom on their faces, not really caring about whatever these humans could do, as they could not be a threat to either of

them alone, let alone them together. Needless to say, their faces annoyed Cardin and his team as it showed that they didn't fear them "Since you're new here, me and my friends will explain the rules, namely the one where you do what we say and we don't pound you." Cardin continued as Xenilla pulled out his scroll and looked at it for a few minutes before saying "Hmmm, sorry, but I just read through the rule book and that doesn't seem to be on it." which angered the team "Why you little, I'm going to-" Cardin was interrupted by Xenilla "Do what? Tell me what you plan to do, if you haven't noticed me and my brother here have our weapons while you are completely empty handed." said the extraterrestrial as he began to get annoyed with Cardin and his team _"It looks like no matter where, some humans will always be idiots."._ True, but we outnumber you newbies, you better prepare for a beating." Cardin said as he signaled his goons to close on their targets, "That maybe true, but-" Xenilla paused as his shoulder crystals grew and a green aura surrounded his spear, and before any of them had time to react, the spear had moved as a bright green blur that sent all of team CRDL to the ground in pain except the leader himself "You all are simply outclassed by far.". Cardin couldn't help but take a step back in fear a seeing his team had defeated by a now hovering spear pointed directly at him.

Godzilla, who had been standing there with his arms crossed bored with the situation since the moment it started, decided he had enough as he wordlessly uncrossed his arms and walked past Cardin to enter the arena. The dumbass that was Cardin Winchester decided to not give up easy and commit another terrible mistake. Once Godzilla had passed him, Cardin, thinking he could use it to fight Godzilla's teammate, had quickly reached for Reactor, and upon making just the smallest bit of contact with the blade's hilt, he felt an unbearable amount of pain in his arm. Xenilla stared with wide eyes at the scene, as Godzilla did not like anyone even touching Reactor without his permission, let alone a bully who had threatened him and his brother seconds before, making Cardin pretty much a century old dead man who had yet to realise it. So what's the reason for the pain in Cardin's arm? Well when Cardin had touched the hilt, Godzilla had turned around and grabbed his arm with enough force that it had nearly completely emptied his aura and caused his arm to bend at an unnatural angle, that being an accident, not expecting the human's aura to be so pathetic, but he wasn't complaining. Cardin in the meantime was complaining, a lot, as all he could feel was pain from a broken arm and complete and utter terror from looking into the reptilian eyes of a very angry looking Godzilla. People like Cardin was the main reason why Godzilla had a strong hatred of mankind, they always thought they could do whatever they want without any consequences, of course, not every one of the was like this, he remembered Miki Saegusa, the human telepath that had often calmed when he was enraged, but humans still had a lot of things to answer for. Such as killing entire species for fun, destroying his territory, and being the ones that turned him into the monster that he is today, so as he he held Cardin in a grip stronger than titanium he was very tempted to kill him, but out of the corner of his burning eye he still saw his brother and remembered that what he did would affect him and the rest of his team.

So, he dropped the terrorfied Cardin, but still gave him the ultimate death glare as he began to speak "Let me make this clear, if you ever try that again or tell anyone that I broke your arm, I will find you, rip the lower half of your spine out, which would cripple you for life it didn't kill you, if it wasn't for the fact that I also plan to choke you with it!" Godzilla clarified, anger still obviously in his system, and Cardin nodded his head in terror, that being the only response he could muster. Satisfied with that, Godzilla turned around and walked into the arena's entrance like nothing happened. Xenilla let out a sigh of relief in the fact that no one died, otherwise they would be criminals, his spear telekinetically returned to its place on his back as he began to catch up to his brother, leaving Cardin with one more thing "I would listen to him, after all, I've seen him kill in much more brutal fashions.", and with that he walked into the arena's main entrance, leaving three unconscious bullies and one paralyzed in both terror and fear.

They continued the rest of the way in silence before Godzilla became highly uncomfortable being the very large crowd that had came to watch this fight, which made Xenilla chuckle as they took their seats in the front row. It didn't take long for Godzilla to see Ozpin, and even less to catch his scent, as he began to stare at him, thoughts clear on his mind, Xenilla seeing this as he had in yesterday asked "Would you mind explaining the imaginary staring contest between you and the back of the Headmaster's head?". It took a minute for Godzilla to give his answer, "His scent smells different than when we first met him.", catching more of Xenilla's attention as he asked "Well what does it smell like now?" this time it was answered immediately "Like he's been going in and out of a forest that has been stuck in the season of Fall for quite awhile.". That definitely attracted more of Xenilla's attention in this, but before he could ask more, both Kiryu and Zilla, as well as teams RWBY and JNPR came out of the locker room, "We'll talk about that later with Zilla and Kiryu, but for now, let's hope that they don't beat them to badly.", which caught Godzilla's attention for once, "And why is that?" he asked. "Because those four girls are the ones that'll be showing us around today." Xenilla answered, getting a small laugh as Godzilla paled at the thought of being surrounded by an entire city of humans.

"Are both teams ready?" Glynda asked as she and Ozpin got out of the way, with the only response she got was a series of nods from both sides, with the combatants ready she signaled the fight to begin. The audience of Beacon students were immediately shocked as their fastest student, Ruby Rose, was taken away from her comrades along with Nora to the other half of the stadium in a blur that was Zilla. Both Zilla and Kiryu knew the plan, Zilla was to take out the biggest threats to them, and Kiryu would make sure he wasn't overwhelmed was the first step. That's why when the other members of the two teams quickly went to save their friends, he intercepted them before they even made it halfway by hitting the front runner of the group, Yang, in the face with his shield and round house kicking Pyrrhia away. The teams were forced to halt their rescue of their friends while they dealt with the bigger threat at the moment. Hoping to avenge her friends, Blake leapt at Kiryu with her sword aimed at him, which was blocked by the shield, before forcing her as he pushed his shield away. He ducked to avoid a sword slash from Jaune, before kicking his legs out, giving some air time to the Blonde leader. Kiryu then kick Jaune before he hit the ground into a gunshot from Pyrrha, who had recovered from the roundhouse kick, "Sorry!" She exclaimed seeing that she saw her crush. Back with the fight, Weiss and Ren had joined the fight, giving Kiryu some trouble in avoiding their attacks mostly just blocking with his shield and sword. A few seconds later he found a opening in their attacks, using it he hit Ren with horizontal sword swing, before taking a step back and swung his sword the other direction sending out yellow electricity and hit Weiss at near point blank range as she tried to attack him again. Deciding to go on to the offensive, he threw his shield at Blake, which hit her in the stomach, catching it in the air and sending another arc of electricity into Yang, making sure not to hit her to much to increase her strength. It was a good thing he got his shield back too, as when did he had to quickly use it to block an attack from a red haired female Spartan.

With Zilla, things were going much smoother as both of the girls he was fighting had yet to even touch him, as he was just a blur to Ruby, and even disappeared all together thanks to his speed being so tremendous. Unlike the other Kaiju on his team, the mutated iguana was as strong as an average huntsman or huntress and his aura wasn't really something he would brag about to his other team members, but he far outclassed everyone with both speed and maneuverability. So it came to be no surprise to him when the other two were in slow motion to him, definitely didn't help either of them that both of their weapons were large, so it made it even easier to dodge. His main target was Nora, as she needed to be eliminated as fast as possible for their plan to work, but, as much as it pained him to do so, he threw just as many hits at Ruby to throw them off. Right now he was standing on Crescent Rose, after jumping on it to avoid an attack, he quickly had to jump off it as for the tenth time with in the short battle a giant hammer went for his legs, _"What is with this girl and breaking my legs?"_ Zilla mentally asked as he was getting annoyed with her crazy addiction. While he was in the air, he heard his scroll beep, knowing that it was only one of three people that knew his number, he knew he should read what it said after getting to a safe place. He landed next to both girls in a crouched position before jamming on of his claws into the ground and then doing a break dance like move, which resulted in both girls being sent flying from a kick in the face and him drilling down underneath into the earth below. Once he was a good distance underground, Zilla managed to get his scroll out of his pocket and saw that the message was from Kiryu himself, "There's a problem, just found out what Nikos's semblance is, it's polarism.". Zilla swore loudly after hearing that as it doesn't exactly help them that one of was nearly completely made of metal, while one of their opponents could control metal, so he started tunneling to help Kiryu out.

Kiryu hated being controlled, which was understandable after being little more than a slave than for many years. That was the reason why he found himself growing in frustration as he failed to land a blow on Pyrrha, sometime instead hitting one Yang Xiao Long, which just increased her strength, causing even more problems. It got even worse when Ruby and Nora arrived to fight him as well without Zilla distracting them, so it wasn't exactly going to plan. He was able to stand against them all easily enough, but he wasn't able to take any of them out with their friends taking their places when they were getting tired and hurt. It continued for several minutes, him unable to take them out and vice versa, before he got a message, and he read it without taking out his scroll by using his "semblance", "We're ending this now, get ready for a boost.". At first he was confused at what he meant, but he, along with the other teams, start to feel the ground shake violently and he grinned as torrents of green fire bursted from the ground around them. Kiryu knew what to do as he slammed his sword into the ground to steady himself and his shield started to glow an icy blue as the green fire started to form a circle around him before the ground that he was standing was shot upwards like a rocket, being bushed by the green fire. While the teammates were distracted, Zilla came out of the hole in the ground and unleashed the green fire from his claws in a flamethrower like fashion at the humans and faunas, mostly towards Nora, which decreased her aura to a zero, making her unconscious and out of the fight. Once she did fall unconscious, Zilla quickly landed and raced as fast he could to get her out of harm's way, which was done in the literal blink of an eye, leaving her leaning against a wall on the far side of the arena.

And after Zilla accomplished his goals, Kiryu pulled his sword out of the clump of ground that he traveled on before pointing his now intensely glowing shield toward the ground, a few meters away from the two teams but exactly where he needed to aim, as to not cause permanent harm towards the humans as he used his ultimate weapon. The shield's glow stopped as the symbol started to rearrange itself to reveal a cannon like device underneath, said cannon then fired a massive laser the same color as the glow of the shield. Once the laser came into contact with it's targeted piece of ground, it didn't cause an intense heat wave, but instead it caused the opposite, turning the room several degrees colder than before, as the laser continued going, a thick layer of ice quickly spread across the floor of the arena, quickly trapping the two teams in ice so cold that their aura was quickly going do to protect them from getting frostbite. Once it had finished doing that, Kiryu stopped the laser and activated his sword, causing it to arc with electricity, before throwing it down toward the ice covered floor. Both teams saw it and realized what was going to happen, some like Yang tried to get out of the ice before it could land, but found it was ultimately futile. The others found themselves in slow motion as the sword stab itself into the ice, causing waves of electricity to travel through the ice, electrifying all of the people in the ice into unconsciousness. Kiryu landed straight onto the ice that covered near he was when he was rocketed into the air, causing the ice the break, with Zilla, who had taken cover underground, appearing in a smoke cloud mixed with ice particles with another hole shivering slightly as the ground failed to protect him from the cold.

And so the fight ended, leaving only the two Kaiju standing, with a audience who couldn't keep their mouths closed, excluding the other two Kaiju in the audience, and a highly annoyed and impressed Glynda, who knew she had to repair the arena for the second time that week, as the floor started to collapse, with an equally impressed Ozpin "It appears that the team's strength does not only come in great amounts from the Flame eyed warriors." He mentally mused to himself as he began to walk to the to victorious Kaiju with Glynda close behind. "As everyone can see, the new students, Kiryu Drachen and Zilla Nachahmung, has defeated both teams RWBY and JNPR allowing them pass their initiation with flying colors, alongside their two teammates who passed their exam last night, and who I ask to come down here." Ozpin announced as Glynda fixed the arena's floor and telekinetically removed all the ice on the floor, surprising the Kaiju with the little display. Godzilla hopped down from the seating onto the floor of the arena with Xenilla close behind as they went to the center before Ozpin continued "Now that they have finished their tests, they will officially be apart of Beacon Academy, as team GKXZ (Galaxies), led by Godzilla Darius." that didn't really shock any of the Kaiju, he was a natural leader, who else could've managed to bring together a random bunch of ancient Kaiju and lead them in defense for their home planet before keeping a hostile group of weakened Kaijus turned human from killing each other while working together to stay alive? "And since we initiated them in such an unorthodox way we chose to keep it as close as we could to the norm in how we chose their partners, and so the person who tested with you will be your partner for the next four years." Ozpin finished as the Kaiju made quick glances toward their partners, neither of the combinations were bad, in fact, it allowed each other to cover up their weaknesses quite nicely. For example, Kiryu was the tank of the team, able to take arguably the most amount of damage with his shield but was also the slowest, meanwhile, Zilla was the opposite, by far the fastest but wasn't able to take much damage to himself. And so, as everybody began to leave, Xenilla remembered one important fact "Uh, who's going to show us around the town if our guides our unconscious.", and cue one loud face palm from Godzilla and two questioning looks from Zilla and Kiryu.


	5. Chapter 5

**I AM SORRY THAT I TOOK SO LONG! I got caught up with school and working with some friends on a different project and ended up losing focus on this story, WHICH I AM NOT GIVING UP ON! Sorry once more, now the main reason why this chapter is a _little_ bit shorter than the others was to show you that I am indeed alive and to get something out before you all forgot about it. Also, warning you now, MAJOR continuity changes will be featured in the next chapter where Godzilla will have a major part of that chapter to himself.**

"It's not going to work." Godzilla said to his brother who was sitting on the ground front of him in the middle of one of Beacon's courtyards, "Shut up!" Xenilla said frustratingly as he returned his focus to what he was doing. In front of him lied to different pieces of a rock that he had broken in half, the crystallized brother calmly reached his hand out and both pieces began to glow green and hover an inch off the ground, carefully, Xenilla began to make them move closer to each other until they touched in the place they had been broken apart. It looked like the rocks had became one again with under the power of the extraterrestrial saurian until suddenly they were both crushed into dust, Xenilla at that moment opened his eyes with an angry look in his eyes, looking a lot like his brother, "Damn it!" he yelled loudly frustrated with this trick. "Told you it wouldn't work." Godzilla said in a neutral tone as Xenilla failed for the 10th time in a row to successfully fix the rocks with his telekinetic powers alone, why was he trying you ask? Upon seeing Glynda using her power of telekinesis to fix the damage Kiryu and Zilla left in the arena during their initiation fight with RWBY and JNPR, he decided he would do it himself, as his Kaiju pride made him refuse to be out done by a human.

Unfortunately for him however, he must of inherited Godzilla's capability to destroy rather than to repair when the black hole cloned him from his DNA, it also didn't help that said God of Destruction was the least helpful person in the world to him, "I swear if you were literally any other person, you would find yourself 50 feet in the air." Xenilla grumbled as he stood up off the ground and dusted himself off, still frustrated from his failed attempts. "Try that, and you'll find yourself 50 feet underground, or deeper, seeing as you're the reason we're waiting here." Godzilla said, not bothering to hide his annoyance with his brother, causing Xenilla to lose some of his color hearing how annoyed he was. Godzilla and him, along with Kiryu and Zilla, had been waiting for about 3 hours or so, they were outside the infirmary for most of the 3 hours, except for about 10 minutes where most of the team except Godzilla had put their weapons away. Reactor was still in its sheath on his back, as he prefered to keep the one thing that kept him from turning into a giant explosion with him at all times. The reason they were waiting was that team RWBY, their guides across Vale for the day according to Xenilla, was still unconscious with their fight against Kiryu and Zilla, who unbeknownst to them, were becoming quite the celebrities online as several videos of their fight against RWBY and JNPR were becoming viral as for the first time in the public's eyes, Pyrrhia, the invincible girl, had ever been defeated, and against two nobodies while she was part of a two team group. "Not my fault that we're here though, that honor is reserved for those two." Xenilla said as he pointed his thumb at the other two Kaiju across the sidewalk from them each doing their own thing, Zilla trying to figure out the proper functions of his scroll and Kiryu going through the school's rules in his head or whatever you call it when he was looking through the rules on the school's website. "Don't you dare drag us into this, you're the one who had the idea of making us be friendly towards humans." Zilla said as he continued to interact with the various functions of his scroll, not wanting Xenilla to bring him into hell with him.

On the inside of the infirmary, the last of team RWBY had begun to wake up, "Ugh, my head. What happened?" said a pained Ruby Rose as she woke up in the middle of one of the school's hospital bed. "Well, we got our butts handed to us in front of the whole school, besides that, nothing much." her blonde sister said to her right, looking at her, Ruby could see that Yang's clothes were looking a little worse for wear, she was willing to place money that her hair had been messed up too, but she fixed it as soon as she woke up, or just after. "While I wouldn't say it like that, I would have to say that is pretty much what happened." Ruby heard her partner on the other side of the room, who was looking like she always did whenever she say her, except that her head wasn't as high as it usually was, more than likely because of a case of injured pride than anything physical being injured. Ruby then remembered how exactly she ended up in this position, letting out an involuntary squeal of excitement out before covering her mouth and letting a stunned silence fall over the group of four in the room, counting Blake who was farther in the corner reading a book, "What was that about?" Yang asked her sister, who was covering her mouth and blushing from embarrassment. The younger of the sisters let out an awkward chuckle "Hehe,sorry but I couldn't help myself, their weapons were so cool!" Ruby squealed again, but this time it was expected and put a smile on everyone's face at the adorable weapon nerd's excitement at seeing some of the weapons that team GKXZ possessed in their arsenal, before the cute scene ended, her mind had came up with several questions about them, such as: What kind of Dust did Zilla use to get the green fire? How did Kiryu's shield fire the really cold laser? And how sharp were the blades for each of them?

After a couple of moments of her asking her teammates questions like those to her teammates, Yang decided to end it and move onto more pressing matters, "How about you save those questions for later when we're with them, speaking of which, does everyone remember the plan?" she asked which calmed down her sister, but not to the point of her becoming incredibly serious. She, along with the other two in the room, nodded to her question as she got out of the comfortable bed as she began to speak, "We'll all go to the airdock together, but once we get into Vale we'll each split up with one of them each." Ruby began, finishing in a way that allowed her partner to finish for her, "At that point me and Ruby will bring two of them to the CCTS tower, that way they can decide where they want to go while me and Ruby make a call to my father's company to find any dust robberies that the White Fang could be behind.". "The White Fang hold rallies near the edge of town, after I show whoever comes with me a few things, I'll give an excuse to leave and meet up with Sun to go with him." Blake said, mentioning the monkey faunas who had eavesdropped on their plans alongside his partner Neptune by climbing a tree near their dorm window, with that out of the way, Yang proceeded to tell her part of the mission "My friend owns a club in the downtown part of Vale, he knows everything that goes on down there, so I'll make sure that I show my guy his club and ask him about what Torchwick's been up to lately.". With everyone's objective clear, they all got up and left the room to let the nurse know that they were ready to go.

As they were finishing up the signing out process at the front desk with the nurses, a loud yell was heard coming from outside, "YOU DID WHAT?!" screamed an angry boy with a deep voice from outside before something came crashing through the wall and hitting the wall right next to team RWBY, making them jump in surprise from the sudden action. When the dust cleared enough for them to see what had been sent through the wall, they saw that it was none other than Xenilla lodged painfully into the wall, "Ow." the Kaiju said, clearly in pain. The first person to react was Ruby, who quickly dashed over to him to pull him out, "Are you alright?" she asked out of concern, as she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out, the much taller boy quickly fell to the ground as he came out of the wall, "Yeah, why wouldn't I be? I love getting punched so hard I get sent through a wall, especially when it makes my leg bend the wrong way." Xenilla said being a smart ass as he usually was in this kind of situation, which happened more often than he cared to admit.

True to his words, they all saw the broken leg which was indeed bending in an unnatural angle, "You need any help?" Yang asked as she came over, wincing slightly at the clearly painful injury, "No thanks, appreciate the offer but it isn't the first time I've had something like this happen to me" Xenilla said as he made a gripping motion with his hand, at the same time, his leg started to glow green, much to the amazement of the others. In his head Xenilla had a question " _Where are the nurses? This place must have some shit health plan for their students if the nurses don't even react to someone going through a wall!"_ , as he finished his thought, he tilted his hand, causing his leg to go back to the right angle, which caused him to let out a curse from the sudden pain. Although he couldn't heal himself with his telekinetic power, he could force the leg back in the proper position so that his body's natural healing factor could fix it at a much faster than normal process. In a matter of seconds the leg was back to normal and he stood up like nothing had happened and began to dust himself off, "What was that?" Weiss asked in amazement as not even aura could've healed a wound like that in that amount of time. Xenilla just shrugged it off like it was no big deal, which to him, it wasn't "I just used my semblance to force my leg back into the right place and my aura healed it completely." Xenilla lied smoothly, like it was a foreign language that he was raised to speak.

Shaking her head, Blake decided to ask him something "That's impressive and all, but how did it happen in the first place?" she asked out of curiosity, which made him shiver out of fear "My brother really doesn't like it if someone gets personal information about him if they don't get it from him, in all honesty, I was kind of expecting it when I told your team about semblance." Xenilla said as he looked at Blake, recognizing her as the one who Kiryu had the toughest time hitting in their spar, as her semblance left him hitting nothing when actually could hit something thanks to Nikos's polarism not allowing him to. Understandably, Kiryu was still frustrated about that situation, which got a good laugh out of Xenilla when they met up. "Speaking of which, nice to see you're all up, I trust the fight with my teammates didn't cause you to forget about our bet from yesterday did it?" He asked as he finished dusting himself off, "Not at all, we we just finished signing out, so we could go grab the rest of your team and go to Vale now." Weiss said watching his leg for any kind of limp, not finding any as he started walking toward the hole that he came through, "In that case, wait right here for a few seconds so my brother can calm down, then come out." Xenilla said as he went through the hole. When he left, he left a single thought running through the minds of team RWBY, " _What have we gotten ourselves into?"_.

 **10 minutes later on a Bulkhead to Vale**

After they had checked themselves out and met up with team GKXZ, they all silently made their way to the ship docks to head to Beacon. There, the silence between the two teams had remained as they remained seated in one of the giant airships, partly because RWBY was akward around the Kaiju, but mostly because most of said Kaiju had been antisocial, as past interactions with their human race had came to their minds. "So what do you guys want to do today?" Yang asked trying to break the silence for the 6th time, finally catching a break when Xenilla decided to humor her "I'm not particularly interested in seeing the sights, I mostly just need some new books to read." Xenilla stated, "Weren't you in the library yesterday?" Blake asked with an eyebrow raised. "Yeah, but unfortunately, I couldn't many books about what I was looking for and the ones that I did find were outdated by a few years." He responded with a shrug,of course he always could just ask Kiryu for the information he seeked, but he rather not be completely dependent on the robot , plus it gave him the opportunity to practice reading in this world's main language, his answer seemed to have satisfied the black haired Faunas as she shrugged back "Well I know a couple of good bookstores that usually keep their books up to date, so I guess I'll take you.".

With that settled silence had returned for a few minutes until surprisingly, Godzilla was the next one to speak, "Fight.". "I'm sorry what did you say?" Weiss asked, not quite hearing what he said, "I said I want to fight, I don't care who or what." Godzilla said as he moved his eyes toward her from their spots at the window, which made her slightly uncomfortable for some reason, "Well if that's it, I'll take ya! I know a lot of good places around the city that's great for fighting!" Yang said enthusiastically, the opposite of Godzilla's grunt of acknowledgement. "I'll just check out the landmarks of Vale." Zilla said having ulterior motives under the unsuspicious sentence of fighting a good hideout for them if they were ever found out, "Oh! I'll take you, I know a lot about all the landmarks, I used to go see them a lot with my dad! Do you mind if we go to the CCTS tower first Ruby said enthusiastically at the prospect of taking the other speedster, which was not shared, though Zilla, who just absent mindedly shook his head, was glad it was her rather than the female carbon copy of past Xenilla. "That just leaves you and me than, any particular place you want to see?" Said the aforementioned carbon copy to the silent robot "Although your assistance is appreciated, it is unneeded." Kiryu said respectfully, surprising the human...ish team.

"So you've been to Vale before?" Ruby asked curiously, "No he hasn't, but thanks to his semblance, he already knows the layout and age of every building and street of the whole city." Zilla responded with a lie while sending a glare toward the robot for evading the whole evening of being friendly to humans. "What kind of semblance is that?" Yang asked now interested in the subject if the conversation, "My semblance allows my mind to connect to the internet and control machines, phones, cars, etc." Kiryu explained, continuing with the lie, "Amongst other things." Xenilla said. "Like what?" Weiss asked, "I can use it to gather information about everything that is in knowledge of humanity, including semblances of an enemy along with their strengths and weakness." Kiryu explained more about his made up semblance. Unfortunately for him, Weiss quickly put two and two together "Wait! Does that mean that when we spared earlier you used your semblance to get an edge on us?" Weiss asked feeling cheated by the robot, "Yes." Kiryu said bluntly as he went straight through the push, and quite honestly was slightly amused when the young heiress was agitated, "But back to the topic at hand, I will tag along with Zilla and Ruby to the CCTS tower for reasons of my own." Kiryu said, ending the subject before the agitated Ice Princess could continue.

As silence between the two teams returned, Zilla scooted over to his robotic partner, "So why are you tagging along?" he asked, "I met a friend yesterday, and we decided to meet up there." Kiryu responded catching his team's attention with the word "friend" "I'll explain later." he added quickly before they could ask any questions, although their curiosity was still peeked they resumed their silence until the Bullhead had landed. From there, the two teams split into the decided pairs as they each went to their destinations. Even though Godzilla was forced to have to ride Bumblebee to stay with Yang, but he rather have that and at least get a fight by the end of it than be near Weiss for an entire day, that didn't stop him from hating the experience though as they rocketed down the road on the motorcycle

Meanwhile, Weiss, Ruby, and along with the two Kaiju that followed them were walking towards the CCTS tower in silence that would not last long. "Soooo, what dust do you use?" Ruby asked out of the blue to Zilla, who just said "Huh?", "What type of dust do you use for your claws to get the green fire?" Ruby restated her question as her innocent little weapons geek side was showing. Zilla took a minute to respond, thinking about whether or not to tell the truth to the young redhead, deciding it couldn't hurt, he told the truth "None." Zilla said plainly, nearly causing the two dust users to trip over their feet. "What do you mean you don't use dust?" Ruby asked innocently as her partner listened in on their conversation, what they weren't expecting was for Zilla to bringing his arm up before snapping his fingers, causing his entire hand to catch on fire, which was the same shade of green as the fire he used on his gauntlets.

The two humans, along with a few others that were nearby, jumped with the sudden appearance of the fire, "My fire is not created with dust, however, the fire is created through my semblance." Zilla said as he shook his hand, putting the fire out and showing no signs of burning on his hand. "But I thought your semblance increased your speed?" Ruby asked tilting her head, confused, remembering how he was able to move so fast during their fight that she couldn't land a single hit on him, "It is, but the fire is also apart of it that comes in fairly handy. Now that I think of it, none of us use dust at all." Zilla said with a shrug at the beginning, becoming more absent minded as the sentence, before his mind was forced back with a vengeance when a shocked Weiss yelled almost directly in his ear "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU MEAN THAT YOU DON'T USE DUST!?".

Most of the time, Zilla took pride in the fact that his hearing could detect a lot of things that the others couldn't, like when he could sometimes hear the footsteps of Grimm about to attack them before the others could even smell them. Right now though, he was experiencing one of the downsides of having hyper sensitive hearing, an incredibly painful ring that was going through his head. "Ack!" Zilla yelled out in pain as he quickly put his hands over his ears in pain from the loud yell, luckily for him, he didn't have to respond as Kiryu decided to answer for him, "He means just that, as he's shown, Zilla uses his semblance for the fire, Godzilla has his semblance to produce the nuclear energy, and Xenilla has his own semblance to fight with." Kiryu stated as he entered the conversation. "And what about you? What do you use to cause the electric sword and the giant ice beam if it isn't dust?" Weiss asked accusingly as she stopped in his way, she could get over the fact there was an entire that didn't use dust, the reason her family was as rich, famous, and influential as it was, "Simple, my sword has a battery in it that is fueled by a _very_ small amount of Godzilla's power, and as for the Absolute Zero Cannon, the giant ice beam, it is also fueled by nuclear energy, but it's designs are great deal more complex." Kiryu said as he continued his walk toward the tower, walking past the stunned Ice Queen, who was getting a glare from Zilla, which wasn't as effective as the Monster King, but it got the job done.

Ruby, who at the mention of swords, cannons, and weapon designs got incredibly excited, as proof as when she bolted next to Kiryu with puppy dog eyes "Oh! Oh! How long can the energy in the sword last? How cold is the laser the Cannon fires? Can I see them?" Ruby asked excitedly. Meanwhile, the Kaiju Robot who just stopped and stared at her for a minute, making her feel kind of awkward, before her scroll had notified her that she had a message, quickly taking it out, she saw it was from a unknown number, "That should answer your questions." Kiryu said as started walking again. Ruby got excited again as she quickly opened the messages to see that the message said "Sword can last up to a week of nonstop use, the beam is 0 degrees kelvin, and no you can't see the weapons themselves but you can see the plans for them.".

A few minutes later of Ruby and Weiss asking a few more questions with all of them being answered to the best of the Kaiju's ability, as well as Ruby trying to make out whatever she could when it came to the weapon plans, as they were a lot more complex than she thought, but let it never be said Ruby Rose didn't appreciate a good challenge. She failed to realize, however, Kiryu didn't give her the full plans, as he had removed some select details from that copy when he had sent it, he had to keep a few tricks up his sleeves after all. It took about two more minutes for them to arrive at the tower, "So what's so special about the tower?" Zilla asked as he looked up at the tower itself, which was easily one of the most impressive buildings in the city, it really didn't effect Zilla though seeing as his first human city he had laid eyes on was New York, which had more than a couple handfuls of buildings that completely dwarfed the tower in front of him. "How could you not know one of Atlas' greatest gift to the world?" Weiss asked accusingly with a surprised Ruby behind her, feeling her Atleasian pride acting up, which Zilla shrugged off, "I grew up in a really closed off town, I really don't know that much about anything in Vale." was his his answer, which Weiss simply sighed at, regaining her composure "Well after the Great War, Atlas had made the Cross Continental Transmit System, or ccts for short, using this and three other towers across Remnant to allow communication between all of the kingdoms. A feat which was impossible up until then thanks to each idea had some factor that prevented it from coming to fruition." Weiss said as Zilla processed the information, nodding every so often, "You forgot the glaring weakness that when one of the towers goes down, the other three fail to work at all." Kiryu said as he looked upon the tower with disappointment, instead of the awe the humans around him or even the disinterest that Zilla held.

The humans of both Earth and Remnant both had advantages over each other, Earth's population is far bigger than Remnant's humans could even dream, but Remnant's humans had aura and highly advanced war machines that could turn a battle in their favor. Earth's navies were a powerful force to be reckoned with, large ships equipped with some of the strongest weapons that they had, as well as the submarines that could avoid detection for long periods of time to sneak up on the enemy and put a hole in almost all plans. But Remnant had clear control of the sky with their giant flying warships, though Earth's fighters could go head to head with theirs anytime of the week. In the end, however, Earth had three very big advantages over Remnant: digital advancements, firepower, and quality of enemies. Earth's technology could easily hack any and all digital weaponry that Remnant could throw, including the aforementioned robots, interfere with communication or just remove their communication altogether and cause chaos in Remnant's. Earth also had much more firepower than Remnant in the form of ballistic missiles, maser cannons, and, of course, nukes that would reduce any force that Remnant could muster against them into radioactive dust, and do not forget all of the giant mechs that Earth had built in defense against their enemies. Finally, Earth had to fight off threats that Remnant could not even dream of, the Kaiju, literal giants of unfathomable power, even the weakest of Kaiju could single handedly put all of the Grimm to shame in terms of pure destruction, and the aliens that came to Earth under selfish and diabolical intentions to conquer it that had left it with many wounds and a new found fear of Earth's inhabitants.

Kiryu shook his head as his thoughts wandered away from his train of thought, a simple thought of how Earth's communication technology being better than Remnant's had turned into a full out war between the two groups of humans, it had happened before, thanks to his mind being an ancient monster and his body being that of a high tech war machine, fighting was instinctively on his mind, albeit how pointless the thought process was sometimes. Back to the present, Kiryu had looked around to see if Penny was there yet while Zilla had a thoughtful look on his face, " _One entrance with limited entry at that, large top floor from what I can see, as well as it being a very valuable tower altogether, would make a great last stand battleground, as they wouldn't think of destroying the tower, at least not at first, and they'd have to slowly funnel they're men in small handfuls."_ Zilla thought as he overlooked the tower, looking for every little detail. "Who cares about the one flaw, it's so cool!" Ruby said, breaking the Kaiju out of their thoughts, "Oh, I have to take a picture!" Ruby continued as she grabbed her scroll out of her pocket, but thanks to a flimsy grasp, it was sent flying away from her as she pulled it out to fast, landing several feet away from her at the feet of a girl.

The girl picked up the scroll, revealing it was Penny that had arrived to meet Kiryu in person for the first time, "Oh, you dropped this.", seeing it was Penny, Kiryu let out a smile seeing her, one that didn't escape the attention of Zilla, but that smile quickly disappeared once Ruby yelled ot "Penny!" as she ran up to her, the rest of the conversation was lost to him as he tuned it out and he contacted her via their connection. " _You know her?"_ he asked as he knew it would take a moment to get a response from her as she was communicating to two people simultaneously on two different fronts, " _No, I have- you already searched through my memories for anything related to her didn't you"_ , " _Yup."_ he immediately responded to her. While they were communicating, Zilla was keeping his eye on Kiryu as he went still, showing his mind was literally was some place else. It was strange, sure he had a habit of doing it to gather new information, but he would never do it in an area like this. The thought of the smile when he saw Penny suddenly came to him, it was not even a moment later when he went still. He narrowed his eyes toward Penny, looking for every little detail, before his eyes widened. It was subtle, but every so often, even as she walked away quickly, only to be followed by Ruby not even a moment later, she also went still in a way very familiar way.

He quickly went up to Kiryu and dragged him away from the humans around them, including Ruby and Weiss, who had seemingly forgotten about them after coming across Penny. After Zilla had grabbed him, Kiryu had returned to normal, and pulled his hand away, a little annoyed with Zilla for forcefully bringing him back to reality, but was surprised when Zilla looked back at him with an even more annoyed look than his, "And just when were you going to tell us about your little robot friend?". Kiryu froze up before relaxing again and letting out a sigh, "How did you find out?" Kiryu asked exasperatedly, to which Zilla simply shrugged "Small details to which I picked up really fast, but that's beside the point, why did you hide it from us and how long did you even know her?" Zilla asked again, slightly more agitated than before. "Look, I had only found out about her yesterday and I _was_ going to tell you guys about her." Kiryu said before Zilla gave him a look "Yeah, and I beat Godzilla in an arm wrestling contest.". Kiryu would've said something else until he got a message from Penny in the back of his mind and sighed again, "Can you give me shit about this later? She and Ruby are in need of some help.", Zilla rolled his eyes again "Fine, I'll get them out of harm's way, but by no means are we done with this subject." he paused for a moment to think "There's an alleyway nearby here that I saw when we were on our way here, I'll bring there." Zilla said before he ran off to grab them, seemingly disappearing to a normal human eye leaving Kiryu alone to sigh again, " _This is going to be along day."_.

 **With Xenilla and Blake**

Walking down the noisy street, both Kaiju and Faunas stayed silent, Xenilla because he was going over multiple outcomes in which Godzilla breaks something or someone and how likely they were, Blake because she didn't know what to say so she stayed quiet. It took a few minutes until one of them spoke, "It's rude to stare you know." Xenilla said as he noticed Blake staring at his shoulder crystals for a third time since she met him, "Sorry, not everyday I see something like those things." Blake responded after flinching a bit, not used to being caught, "If you were curious all you had to do was ask, after all, this day is about your team getting to know us while we get to know the city. Just be careful what you ask though, you know what they say, curiosity killed the cat." Xenilla said with a smirk at the end not looking at Blake, otherwise he would of saw her freeze up. " _Does he know?"_ Blake questioned in her mind as she found himself subconsciously reaching for Gambol Shroud, "So what are they for?" She asked, trying to keep the suspicion out of her voice as much as possible, however, Xenilla heard it all, but chose to ignore it.". "They're a major part of my semblance, Telekinesis.".

"How? Miss Goodwitch doesn't have them and she has the same semblance." Blake asked fairly intrigued as she managed to repress her suspicions, but still keeping an eye on him closely, "Wrong, as you are aware, a semblance is simply a weaponized form of Aura, which is one's own soul. Meaning that no two persons can have the same Semblance as no two people have the same soul. However, that doesn't mean they can't have the same type, using me and Goodwitch as an example, we both share the power of Telekinesis, _but_ there are many differences between both of ours, like my crystals." Xenilla explained utterly flooring Blake with how precise he was, it was like one of the most complex subjects in all of human history was mere child's play to him. "Returning to your question, my crystals act as an amplifier for my powers." Xenilla finally answered as Blake stared at him in amazement at his analytical skills, before shaking those thoughts out of her head, "Like how?" she asked fully interested now as he had her complete attention, causing him to smirk again. "With only these crystals on my shoulder, I would only be able to lift a car like the ones we're walking by." Xenilla began "But with enough crystals, I could easily pick up this entire street, buildings included.", that sentence alone definitely put some respect and awe at Xenilla and his semblance.

They continued talking afterward about various things, their favorite books coming up most often, with Blake quickly found herself liking the human Kaiju, but she couldn't help but still be cautious about him after the cat thing. It was just the way he had said it and how he had smirked after it that made her think like he was hiding something. Upon several minutes filled with talk, contrasting the first half of the walk, they finally got to the store, and Xenilla quickly went up to the owner, a female Tiger Faunas, to ask if she had any books on advanced dust mechanics, quantum physics, or of any other related subjects, shocking both female feline. "Uh, yeah, I think I do, over there in the corner, and I'll check the back real quick to see if I have any more." She said, a bit shocked, not used to people asking for those kinds of intellectual subjects being asked for, let alone by someone as young(looking) as Xenilla, before heading in the back of the store to do exactly what she said. Yelling out a thanks to her, Xenilla went over to where she said the books were before luckily finding a book based on a quantum physics, which was written by a avian Faunas named Stephen Hawk, " _Why is this a thing?"_ Xenilla mentally questioned seeing the arthour's name being both a pun and frighteningly similar to a genius back on Earth according to Kiryu, deciding not to question it, Xenilla opened the book to read it and almost threw up in disgust, " _Oh my- Blackholes theoretical!? The stars are small balls of gas hinging on the edge of the solar system?! I know your dust can't operate in space and you all are trying to survive the Grimm and all but the least you could fucking do is look up sometime!"_. As Xenilla continued his mental rant, only getting some happiness in this book whenever Stephen, who was apparently the only person in all of Remnant to use an actually functional telescope, got something right in this book that apparently was going against popular belief, Blake got a message on her scroll, from the monkey Faunas, "Where are you? It looks like it they're about to start, hurry up!" the text said, Blake cursed under her breath, they were starting the rally earlier than expected.

"Hey, Xenilla?" Blake said, breaking his concentration from the book in his hands, "I have to go, a friend needs my help with something." she said as he finally put the book back on the shelf, before grabbing another one, this one focusing on dust, as it was clear that Remnant absolutely _sucked_ in terms of outer space, "Ah well, maybe we could talk later, including you answering a question that I must ask before you go." Xenilla said, still reading the book in his hands. "Alright what?" Blake asked as she put her scroll back in her pocket and crossed her arms, thinking that it was going to be like one of the earlier questions, that train of thought was shattered when he asked the question, "Why hide who you are?". Blake immediately froze, " _So he does know!"_ , she didn't get a chance to answer as Xenilla continued, still not looking at her, "Because as far as I'm able to come up with towards a Faunas hiding who they are, is one, avoiding discrimination and insults, but you grew up outside the kingdoms, like me, so odds are you've got a tough skin and don't care what others think. Which brings me to my next question." finally he looked her dead in the eye, and Blake immediately wished he hadn't. Xenilla's eyes weren't the same as they were a few minutes ago, they were cunning and calculating, which they still were, but there were also friendliness and some layer of comfort, now they were harsh and unforgiving, it sent a wave of fear at an intensity that she had never experience. "It could also mean that you are a spy for the White Fang, keeping herself hidden under the guise of a human." He spoke in a tone much more like that of his brother than him, funny, she noticed, how much he and him sounded the same, but right now, she couldn't focus as the pair of fiery eyes sent ice down her spine.

She felt immeasurable relief when he finally looked back at the book in his hands "Then again, I don't know your story, so I would like to hear it, preferably soon, but bear in mind, I will know if you're lying." he said as he flipped through the book, keeping silent from there on. Awkward silence followed, Blake having no idea how to react Xenilla's sudden change in behavior while the crystal saurian was reading the book while also wondering if the gamble just played was worthwhile. Blake left quickly after that, with numerous questions and emotions flowing through her mind, including panic and fear that someone knew her secret. "Alright I did find some of the books you asked-hey where'd the girl go?" the owner came from the back holding the books he requested, "She had something else to do." Xenilla said simply as he took of the books from her and flipped through it, almost throwing up again upon seeing it was just as bad as the last one, " _This is going to be a long day…"_.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'M A LAZY LITTLE SHIT! I'm once more sorry about how long it took me to write this, but I tend to go through these "moods" in which one thing has completely got my attention for a good period of time and I have difficult thinking of what to write for this if I'm not in a Godzilla "mood". What got me into a "mood" was knowledge for the netflix movie "Godzilla: planet of the monsters!" Which me and my friends are dying to see! Also, HE'S FUCKING HUMONGOUS IN THIS, for those of you not knowing, his height is 300-400 meters tall (for those in America like me, that's 984-1312 feet!)! Holy crap, that's taller than every building in the world except for the those in the top 30!**

Not for the first time this year, Ruby Rose was confused. She had followed Penny to find out what happened with her, but after getting distracted by General Ironwood's reveal of the Atleasian Paladin, which was seriously AWESOME in her opinion, some soldiers from Atlas had seen them, and, for some reason, had started to chase them as Penny told her to run from them. Not knowing what was going on, Ruby had decided to with her friend and had used a mishap with her semblance, causing her to land in the road, disoriented with a truck coming straight at her. The man driving had noticed her on the road and had tried stopping, but he was going to fast and was going to hit her if it wasn't for the fact that Penny had managed to get there in time and used her cybernetic strength to stop the truck dead in its tracks, much to the amazement of everyone around that witnessed it, but before anyone could move, they had suddenly disappeared in the blink of an eye.

What had happened was that Zilla had found them and then used his insane speed to bring them to the same alley that he and Kiryu had been a moment ago. To Ruby and Penny, it wasn't that they were moving fast, it was instead all they saw was that they were at the road, then they blinked and they were suddenly in the alley. Ruby, who was unprepared for the sudden travel and had the disadvantage of being human in this case, suddenly felt like she was about to throw up as she kneeled over and covered her mouth, meanwhile, Penny, who didn't have the same weaknesses of the flesh as her unfortunate friend did, looked around and saw a familiar face. "Kiryu!" she said as walked up to him smiling, "Do you know how we arrived here?" Penny asked him, but before he could answer, a voice that she did not recognize, had spoken, "That would be because of me.". Penny turned around to see Zilla with his arms crossed, watching both her Ruby, whose vision had stopped spinning enough to where she could actually stand up without barfing, though still a little dizzy, she was used to traveling intensely fast, thank her semblance for that, hence why she recovered from that fairly fast.

"Whoa, what happened?" Ruby asked when her stomach stopped punching itself repeatedly, as she looked around, quickly spotting the two Kaiju, who she had forgotten about when she saw Penny, and said secret android friend of hers. "Zilla? Kiryu? What happened and why were you running from me Penny? And those soldiers? And how did you stop that truck!" Ruby asked in quick succession confused as she tried to somehow piece together what was happening around her herself. Meanwhile, Penny and Kiryu were having their own conversation, _"Penny, Zilla found out about your secret."_ things were going bad enough for Penny as it is, having a random stranger finding out her ultimate secret made things even worse, _"What?! How? He doesn't even know me and you swore not to tell anyone!"_ Penny said panically as in her perception of time, Ruby had only just begun to open her mouth to speak the first word, as she had slowed it down so she can fully communicate with Kiryu. " _Zilla is frighteningly intelligent and his very keen senses as well, he could probably smell the metal alloy you are made of is different from the surroundings as well as saw the little pauses you made when we were talking to each other earlier and put it together."_ Kiryu responded quickly, which didn't help Penny knowing that someone had just put it all together after just coming into contact with her not even ten minutes ago. " _What am I going to do Kiryu? Zilla already knows and I'm not sure I'm going to be able to hide it from Ruby much longer!"._

Kiryu quickly analyzed the situation at had to find that Penny was right, and things were not looking well for his fellow cybernetic friend, Zilla knew what she was, though he doubted he would tell anyone that. Ruby however, made the situation precarious, she had just seen Penny stop a truck with her bare hands, a feat that no one , even with aura, with her non muscular body shape could, and the fact that she had been running from a couple of Atlas soldiers just beforehand was not helping her case at all. Despite the fact that both machines perceptions of time were incredibly fast, that did not mean it stopped it, and it was running out. " _From the current situation, what I can gather is the best you can do is to tell the truth."_ Kiryu said in a robotic equivalent of a sigh before explaining himself _"Zilla will not share your secret, I'll make sure of that, and Ruby does not seem like the type of person to tell valuable secrets, especially after you explain what's going on. It's also not likely you can hide what's going on without creating more suspicion for yourself with the state of your hands."._

Penny was about to object to Kiryu's plan, but after hearing his reasoning and not having anything at all herself, she relented with her own sigh, _"Alright I'll trust you"_. And with that they resumed their perception of time to the normal flow of it, so that she could properly respond to Ruby's questions. "Ruby there's something I have to tell you." Penny began but hesitated a bit, she looked to Kiryu, who gave her a nod to show that he was sure that this was for the best. With that Penny stretched out her hands, showing the mechanical parts that made up her hand to the now dumbfounded Ruby, "I'm not a real girl.". Thanks to the humongous surprise of this revelation, the only thing Ruby could really say was, "Oh."

 **With Godzilla and Yang**

Speed was never Godzilla's strong suit on land, in the ocean was entirely different story, but still, on land where most of his battles occurred, it hardly mattered. Sure he could move faster than almost any other living creature that wasn't a Kaiju, but that was only because of his insane size. He often asked Rodan and Mothra what it was like for them to fly and move so fast, and they always said that it was one of the best feelings in the world, he never really understood how it felt any different than moving underwater. But that changed when he arrived on Remnant and was suddenly moving faster than everything else, minus Zilla, and the difference suddenly made it clear to him.

The Ocean's water was difficult to move through, if you could move in it effectively, the water, being almost as stubborn as rock, would make it difficult to move a very fast speed unless your species was evolved to do just that. Air on the other hand was easy to move in compared to water, the air parted way for you and the wind felt great as it flowed against your hair and skin as you moved against it, it gave a sense of liberation to him, suddenly he got a some understanding of how Rodan and Mothra were always happy and carefree, especially Rodan, who was the most laid back out of all the Kaiju. This sudden feeling of speed in comparison to his Kaiju form was the ONLY thing he liked more in this human form.

That being said, Godzilla was most definitely NOT enjoying the situation he was currently in. He was currently in close proximity to a human, Yang if he remembered correctly, who must've never cut her hair in her entire life, as evidenced as it kept flying into his face every two nanoseconds, much to his infinite annoyance. She was driving through the road at reckless abandon, weaving in and out between the lines of cars that made up the busy road, which was more than likely going to cause them to crash any second now. And with her motorcycles lack of protection, she was likely going to die, or at the very least get hurt, he wouldn't though, he's gotten hurt with a lot worse, but it would be really annoying for him. He couldn't even enjoy the speed they were going at, because without the lack of control in where they were going, it felt more like he was being dragged wherever they were going. He didn't like that thought at all.

It took awhile, about a few hours of reckless driving on her part, before they finally arrived at their destination, which was an alleyway right outside what appeared to be that of a bar. Godzilla raised a brow at that. Sure he knew that bars were known for the fights that happened there when the occupants were drunk enough, but those didn't last to long because of the bouncers showing up and kicking them out. That and he doubted a couple of drunk idiots could give him any challenge once so ever, Qrow, one of the strongest huntsmen in the world, could barely hold his own against him when he was holding back. so the thought of finding a worthy opponent went flying out the window with a small amount of disappointment took it's place. Godzilla stopped dead in his tracks as he got off the bike, relatively untouched from the ride here, had honestly believed to get a good fight from these humans enough to feel disappointment? Sure they were stronger physically than their Earth counterparts, but he was a KAIJU, even in human form, no one on this planet could stop him except Xenilla, who when they were both going all out were about equal, but even then, he had to prepare to fight him in various ways, he did not possess that disadvantage.

Feeling disappointment in himself now, Godzilla got off the bike and followed Yang who was pretty happy with herself, like she totally didn't drag the Incarnation of Nuclear Armageddon through one of the largest cities in the world. Interestingly enough, as they got closer to the doors, the bouncer of the bar took one glance in their direction before his face lost color and running inside the bar. Godzilla was VERY familiar with people running away from him in terror, but it wasn't him the man ran from, it was Yang who was currently grinning like an insane person, something he thought she was after that little drive here. A mild case of curiosity rose up as Yang then cracked her knuckles before going up to the door and smashing it open a single punch. Once the dust settled, she then went through it walking normally, like she didn't just cost whoever owned this bar quite a bit of money in repairs, and said rather loudly "Guess who's back!", only to be faced with several dozen guns pointed in her face, though she looked in the direction of the DJ booth angrily instead when the song started looping which was fixed by the bear masked DJ a second later. Before Godzilla, who was rather confused at this situation, "Is this a normal thing for these humans to do?" he mentally questions, could even pull out Reactor, a deep voice from behind the humans shouted, the voice came from an incredibly tall, about a head taller than Godzilla, black haired man dressed in what looks like a black vest over a white dress shirt with black pants and gloves, "Stop! Stop! Nobody shoot!".

After making sure nobody from his side would be the first to make a move, he let a stressed out sigh as he straightened his tie before looking directly at Yang in an angry way, "Blondie, you're here...why?" he asked, putting emphasis on the "why", giving Godzilla the impression that he didn't exactly like her company, which he was starting to agree with, but reserved that judgment because there was something bugging him about her. Unphased by the horde of guns surrounding her still, she proudly went up to the tall man before poking him in the chest, "You still owe me a drink." she said before grabbing his just straightened tie and dragging him away by it, Godzilla following a bit behind with nothing else to do, however, before they went too far Yang stopped suddenly. "Oh yeah! Are the twins here? I promised this guy here that I would give him a good fight!" Yang said cheerfully, as if she had forgotten about the teenager that was a head taller than her and that literally he had more power than both RWBY and JNPR in his left hand, which she did admittedly for a few seconds. That was not a feeling Godzilla was used to, in fact there was only one being in the entire universe that could forget about the Kaiju King was when Rodan was-, Godzilla quickly ended that train of thought as he slipped his hand into his pocket to gently gripped the photo of his family with in it, anger building within him for a few minutes, now he really needed to punch something.

The giant man pulled himself away from her grip before straightening his tie again, "Yeah they're here, you passed them when you came in." He spoke angrily at being dragged as he gestured with his other hand toward two girls literally right next to the blown open door, and Godzilla immediately questioned how he didn't notice them when he entered as they stood out like a sore thumb in comparison to everything else. One had long black hair and pale green eyes a set of pure white clothes, a white dress with white gloves, white boots, white scarf, chain belt and a silver bracer, the other had a similar sense of fashion, just it was colored black and red. Godzilla majorly ignore the way the looked however, as he focused in onto what looked to be their weapons, the White one looked to have a pair of blade heels with the Red one having a pair of claws on her wrists, going off what he knew of such weapons from Zilla, Godzilla guessed that both were highly offensive in combat and both, or at least the red one, relied on making the most of openings from the opponent to get in and finish the job.

After looking them over for a few seconds, as well as them looking over him, the large bar owner gestured to the girls to go to the dance floor, knowing that if he didn't do what Yang said would cause problems for him, "Don't make too big of a mess girls." with that the girls nodded before making their way down to the the dance floor. Godzilla was about to follow before hesitating and narrowing his eyes at the bladed weapons of his two opponents, while he was a hundred percent confident that neither would even land a hit on him, he would rather not take a chance on their blades damaging the photo in his pocket in any way. "...Yang." Godzilla's tone was full of begrudgement, he really did not want to do this, catching Yang's attention, as this was only the second or third time he had spoken to her. "Yes?" She asked in acknowledgement as Godzilla reached into his pocket and pulled out the folded photo, "Hold onto this for me, I'm not taking the chance that'll be damaged.". Yang shrugged her shoulders, "Sure I'll make sure nothing happens to it." she replied smiling.

Even more hesitant than before, Godzilla gave Yang the picture, before saying "I'll want that back as soon as I'm done." to which Yang simply nodded as she put it in her pocket a little rougher than Godzilla would of liked, causing him to glare at her a little. Yang quickly backed away slightly on fear of the small glare with an awkward smile on her face and chuckling slightly, faces of shock quickly spread through the club as the girl who had completely trashed the club beforehand was visibly scared at a mere look from this boy. Without saying a word, Godzilla went down to the dancefloor on the other side of the twins who were entering their battle stances. Yang let out a breath, hoping she didn't make any bad first impressions with him before going over to Junior, "So, what can you tell me about the men you gave to Roman Torchwick?".

 **Back in the Alleyway**

"Penny I-I don't understand." Ruby said after a while, finally breaking the very awkward silence that had hung throughout the air for nearly ten minutes, in which both Kiryu and Zilla had just stood in the background, getting the brunt of the awkwardness with the tension going on in front of them. "Uh, Me and Zilla will leave you alone for a few minutes." Kiryu said as he went to another part of the alley for the two non-Kaiju present to talk as he dragging Zilla could talk to him, also partially for revenge from earlier when Zilla had dragged him. Despite being away from the drama of what was happening with Penny and Ruby, the awkwardness with the two didn't lessen up a bit. Zilla was angry with Kiryu from hiding this big a secret from the rest of the team, something that clearly showed when he roughly pulled his arm back from the Mecha Kaiju.

"How long?" Zilla asked irritatedly, channeling his inner Godzilla, and despite being so different from the Kaiju King, there was a reason he was confused with him in the first place, the did have their similarities. Kiryu sighed as he knew he had to answer his questions in order to get off the hook, "I found out about her last night when I was going through some of Atlas' files that had a very advanced firewall blocking it, for Remnant at least, getting through it, I got in contact with her.". Zilla looked a little less irritated as he saw how truly small the amount of time he had known her, but not completely gone was his anger. "Why didn't you tell us? You definitely had an opportunity when we were waiting outside of the infirmary, or at least have told me when we were getting ready to fight with those teams earlier." Zilla asked, to which he had a fair point, if Kiryu wanted to, he could've easily told them about Penny then and there.

Kiryu on the other hand countered it nearly immediately, "I had made a promise to her that I would prevent her existence from becoming known to the public, and I did not know who could be listening. Besides, if I had been caught with the information of the true nature of what Penny is, Atlas, as well as any who is allied to them, who keep a close eye on us, which would become problematic later down the line. I did, however, fully intend on telling you, Godzilla, and Xenilla on Penny, but only when the timing was right.". Zilla pondered upon Kiryu's statement for a moment, and could not find a flaw in his logic, as was usually the case. Kiryu then said another statement that had once more caught Zilla's attention, "There is also another reason, one that I know all of you would understand.", Zilla looked up to see Kiryu's expression turn to a more sorrowful expression, which differed from the usually unflinching mask he always wore if he was not alone with the other Kaiju.

"And? What would that be?" Zilla said his eyes narrowing out of questioning, "What would you do if you had found one of your children to still be alive?" Kiryu suddenly asked, stunning Zilla from what he had just said, and continuing before the smaller Kaiju could even say a word, "Godzilla if he saw Junior, or any of his old Kaiju ally? Or the same with Xenilla with Krystalak and Obsidius?". Zilla looked at Kiryu with wide shocked eyes, he was serious about whatever his point was, more so than he expected if he had brought up those deep scars of the Kaiju's past. "You would protect them, they are your family, something I never really thought I would ever have, until we all came to Remnant and we started to actually be one." Kiryu continued, he wasn't wrong either, two or so years after landing on Remnant, they had stopped fighting with one another as they fought against the Grimm. Suddenly, Godzilla and Xenilla had started getting along, albeit slowly at first, until they actually started to call each other brothers, and dragging Kiryu and Zilla along into the new family, for which they were grateful for as they had a very noticeable lack of one beforehand.

"And while I will never betray you or the others, what you have to understand though, is that for the first time ever, I've found some what like ME!" Kiryu exclaimed as he continued his now suddenly passionate speech to Zilla, something that was rare from him, "A war machine with a soul! Someone who was built by others to fight their own battles without consideration of what they wanted, but chooses to do it anyway because they want to!". Kiryu stopped speaking for a moment, and once more speaking in a somber tone "She understands what I'm like, despite me not telling her what I am, because she is the same as me. And now that I've found someone who can get me on that deep a level, I'm not sure I can let go of that.". With that, silence returned between them, Zilla stunned into silence with Kiryu feeling his point being made and deciding for what Zilla would do.

For around five seconds, they stood there with nothing, before Zilla finally let out a deep sigh and spoke "When you put it like that, I can't fault you for anything. I won't tell anyone about Penny, just try not to hide something like that from us again.". Kiryu smiled as he put his hand onto Zilla's shoulder, "Thank you, and I will do my best not to. Now Penny and Ruby are finished with their own talk let's go rejoin them.", with that that Zilla and Kiryu went back to Penny and Ruby, although Zilla was still a little shell shock from everything that Kiryu had said just moments ago. "Oh Ruby you're the best friend anyone could have!" Penny yelled out happily as she brought Ruby into a tight hug and started shaking, overjoyed at Ruby accepting her for what she was immediately. Meanwhile, Ruby tried to speak again but was slightly muffled by the hug "I can see why your father would want to protect such a delicate flower!", she says as said delicate flower was giving her hug just as strong as the berserker Yang Xiao Long herself, thanks to Penny's robotic strength.

Suddenly, Penny stopped shaking Ruby slightly surprising her "Uh, Penny? Are you alright?". The reason why Penny stopped was because she had heard a snort, "...You heard that all didn't you?", the reply from Kiryu was instantaneous, and it had the very distinct tone of amusement, "I saw that.", now feeling very self conscious, Penny turned slowly to see Kiryu with an amused smirk and Zilla with a raised eyebrow, clearly not knowing what to make of this situation. "EP!" Penny yelled out in surprise before letting Ruby go and jumping away from her in surprise, unfortunately, this caused Ruby to fall face first to the ground, who had responded with a similar "EP!". "I'm so sorry Ruby! Are you alright?" Penny said as she immediately went to help her friend out, causing Zilla to now gain an amused smirk similar to Kiryu next to him, "Yeah I'm fine, no big deal!" Ruby said as she was helped out by Penny, feeling just as embarrassed as Penny as she saw that that whole series of interactions had been watched.

Fortunately for them, Kiryu had decided to end their sufferings of embarrassment and decided to move forward with a different subject, "I managed to convince Zilla not to tell anyone of your secret." which had caused Penny to borderline jump for joy at this news. "That is wonderful! Now that that issue has been solved, would you like-" Penny started, feeling excited that she could finally do what she had planned to for the day and hang out with Kiryu, only better, as Ruby and one of Kiryu's own friends would join them! However, Kiryu decided to be the mood killer with a stone cold passive expression taking its usual dominance over his face, "While I would probably love to do what you are about to suggest, I do not think it would be a good idea.", causing Penny to suddenly feel sad and quickly asked "Why? You said we were going to be able to spend the day together!". "Yes but that was before you had ran away from Atlas soldiers that are probably still looking for you, and will be very bad for you if don't return to them." Kiryu responded with the tone of a scolding parent to a child who had misunderstood something and had down something wrong.

Penny could only let out an awkward chuckle and scratch the back of her head, "It was a good idea at the time." Kiryu only shook his head, though Zilla could see the microscopic change of one of the corners of his lips going up, "In any case, Zilla will bring you back to where he found you so that you can clear things up.". Penny let out a sigh, knowing she didn't really have much choice, "Alright I'll go, bye Ruby!" Penny said before she and Zilla just sorta, blurred out of existence, before Zilla reappeared in between Ruby and Kiryu, as Ruby suddenly got stars in her eyes. "That was so cool! Is that how you brought me here? Were you teleporting or just moving really fast? It felt like teleportation when you did it to me! How'd you do it, can you teach it to me?" Ruby ran up and excitedly starting to ask Zilla questions about his speed, who wasn't used to such praise, and nearly fumbled over his tongue in the beginning, "I was, uh, just moving really fast, and maybe I can teach it to you? I don't really know if you can do it though.".

Kiryu quickly intervened so that Zilla could be spared, being compared to Godzilla of all people at all times really didn't do much for self esteem, despite Zilla's intelligence, he just doesn't know what it was like to feel praise to this extent, "So, Ruby, how'd you meet Penny?". Ruby stopped her barrage on Zilla and looked to Kiryu now chuckling a little in awkwardness at the memory "Me and my team were wandering around Vale a few months back and we ran into her, it was a little… weird to say the least, though it kinda makes sense now that I think of it. How did you meet her?", her questione at the end caught Zilla's attention, as he too was curious in how had they met, sure he knew the idea from earlier, but not what had lead to it, did it have something to do with why he was so protective of the synthetic girl? "I got bored last night and used my semblance to hack into the nearby Atlas' ships datastream, there I kinda bumped into her consciousness after getting through a firewall." Kiryu bluntly answered, with no shame in what he did, causing Zilla to slam the palm of his hand into his forehand and Ruby to ask in an absolutely stunned tone ask "Wait, what?".

 **Blake**

Blake's mind was racing as she made her way to the White Fang's meeting place, an out of the way warehouse that they had rented out under a false identity to avoid suspicion from the authorities. Normally in situations like this, Blake would be completely focused on the mission, something she had picked up from years of working with the terrorist group, but now, the thought of Xenilla was plaguing her as she made her way there. He had found out her secret, how had he found out? He was only with her for about an hour and a half before finding out, her teammates, her friends didn't even suspect anything for months, and it took a major slip up on her part to find out.

The thought plagued her, how had this complete stranger find out her secret, did he know that she had been a avid White Fang member, and what did he plan to do with it? Did he plan on blackmailing her with it? He didn't seem like the person to do it, but he could've been acting, he definitely seemed to have done a 180 in personality when she left in comparison to when she was talking to him. Blake shuddered slightly as the image of the flame colored reptilian eye popped back into her mind, it was almost hard to believe but that single look that he had given to her had scared her so much. It dawned on her while she was running a few minutes ago that he himself could be a faunas, but she doubted that, reptilian faunas weren't too common and, if you did see one, they were extremely obvious that they were at first glance no matter where you looked. Scaled clawed hands, a giant tail that would rip any pants that wasn't custom made for the person, and scales all around the face, which he had none of.

Besides, eyes changing, colors and shape were common when semblances were being activated. Her partner Yang was a perfect example of this, going from a peaceful Lilac color to a ferocious Red when activated, so it was possible that Xenilla was simply activating his semblance as intimidation, which worked. With these pieces of argument at her disposal, she quickly discarded the thought of Xenilla being a faunas out of her head and was unfortunately left with the only option of waiting to see what Xenilla did.

She saw her destination as well as Sun waiting for, who had saw her just before she had him and was now waving for her to come to him, so she did with a shake of her head to get rid of the thoughts of Xenilla for now. "Where were you? They're about to start!" Sun said as greeting to her when she finally got to him, "Sorry, took me a minute to find my way here… I had something on my mind." Blake said in response. Luckily Sun didn't press the situation, more likely thoughts of what was about to happen weighing on him more dominantly, but he did worry a little for you as he handed her one of the masks he had grabbed earlier "I've always wondered why the White Fang wore masks, I mean you all think that what you are doing is right." he said a bit absentmindedly. "The masks are a symbol, humanity wanted to make monsters out of us, so we chose to don the faces of monsters." Blake explained as she put on her mask, "Grimm masks? That's kinda dark." Sun said a little surprised, not expecting something like that being the reason behind the masks, "So was the guy that started it." Blake said as she and Sun walked towards the entrance, with Sun mumbling "Always Sunshine and Rainbows with you." as she looked up to see if she could find Neptune.

When Neptune and Sun had barged into their planning session last night, it had caused a bit of a problem of where to put Neptune. Weiss had wanted to have him come with her, but the fact that they didn't make GKXZ uncomfortable in any way, and since they didn't know who they were bringing who where and what they were like, that request was denied. It was eventually decided he would go with Sun and Blake, but would stay out of sight as the evident lack of being a faunas meant death on sight for the blue haired human. Blake knew he could climb so it would make sense if he was on the roof to look into the warehouse's window and see if his friends were in danger so that his tridents assault rifle function could lay down covering fire for escape.

After looking for Neptune for a few seconds, and not finding him, Blake looked back down in front of her, Sun seemed to have faith that his friend was alright. Blake, however, had no such faith in him, she had no idea how well he fought or if he was silent at all, for all she knew, Neptune could've already been caught and killed. She didn't even know if he was even going to the roof and just assumed that he had of logic, but she really didn't have any other choice at the moment but follow Sun's example and have faith that he was doing his part.

Putting Neptune to the back of her mind, Blake brought her focus back to the mission on hand. She and Sun had went into the building, only saying the passphrase to enter with their masks on, and being let in, for there was no reason for either one of them to be doubted as traitors. The warehouse layout was simple, a large stage at the back with a curtain decorated with the iconic symbol of the White Fang in blood red. In front of the stage was a large crowd of various types of faunas, two thirds of which being dressed in full White Fang uniforms with normal dressed citizens all the way to the right, Faunas who supported the White Fang but hadn't completely joined them yet for various reasons, which Sun and Blake were clustered into as the meeting began, and up above them on the cat walks, there were armed White Fang guards, making sure no one caused a problem.

"Thank you all for coming!" A muscular White Fang member said up on the stage with a customized uniform that lacked the standard hood, showing he was a higher ranking member than the grunts guarding him, as he walked across the stage, before stopping and facing the audience and speak once more "For those of you joining us for the first time tonight allow me to introduce a very special comrade of ours!". Going back to the place on the stage he started from, making room for another person on the stage who walked out as he announced him, now with slightly more passion in his tone as he talked of victory, "I can assure you he is the key to obtaining what we have fought for for so long!", revealing their "key to victory" was none other than Roman Torchwick. It was clear that those who had yet to be privied to this information, did not share the same opinion, as they crowd suddenly became restless as he moved to the center of the stage as he spoke with an amused tone, ignoring all the yelling suddenly beginning thrown at him, "Thank you! Thank you! Please, hold your applause.".

"What's a human doing here!" a deer faunas in civilian clothing in front of Sun and Blake yelled out, voicing the restless crowds question the loudest out of everyone, turning to the voice seeing who asked, Roman responded "I'm glad you asked deary!", whether he meant for the pun or if anyone present caught it was beyond me though. "Now I'll be first to admit, humans are the worst! Case in point." Roman said, his tone getting lower as he spoke slower to enunciate his point, before gesturing to himself, as everyone at this point has recognized him as a famed criminal. "So I understand why you would love to see us all locked away or, better yet, killed", suddenly as he continued to speak, the crowd started to silence as they began to listen to his words, "But before the claws come out I would like to mention the fact that you and I ALL have a common enemy. The ones in control, the people pulling the strings, the dirty rotten humans that run our kingdoms. Government. Military. Even the schools, they're all to blame in your lot in life!". Now the crowd began to make noise again, but this time it was cheering for the human, as with the power of charm, he had won them over in a few sentences, making Blake and Sun very uncomfortable.

"And they're all pests that need to be dealt with! Fortunately, I'm the best exterminator around. No offense to any rodents in the room." Roman continued to win over the crowd as his partner Neo made an appearance off to the side, meanwhile, up in the catwalk, away from the eyes of everyone else except for those too on the catwalk, a dark figure chuckled. Not because of the dumb joke that Roman made, but because of his choice of words, that humans were pests, that he agreed with. The were without a doubt some of the most annoying beings he had ever met as he tried time and time again to eradicate them, always being stopped by the same time though. He disagreed with the line about being the "best exterminator around", however, that title was reserved for another.

At the snap of Roman's fingers, the curtain dropped, revealing that it had hid a massive robot built for war, already designed in the White Fang image, that only continued to urge the cheering within the crowd and the unsettlement of Blake and Sun. "Uh, That's a big robot." Sun said so eloquently, which Blake ignored in favor of asking the obvious question, "How did he get that?". Luckily for her her, Roman had apparently been listening and decided to answer by addressing the crowd "As some of you may have heard, this right here is Atlas' newest line of defense against all of the scary things in the world. And thanks to my employer, we've managed to snag a few before they, uh, hit the shelves.", I said he would answer it, not how vague the answer was.

All of a sudden, Roman's tone became all business and lost the joking nature he had just had on stage to win the audience over to him, "Now many of your brothers have already moved down to our new operation in the south east. If you'd rather stay in the city that's fine.". He turned and looked directly toward the crowd as he spoke this time, to show he was serious about this, as serious as they all were, "But if you're truly ready to fight for what you believe in, this is the arsenal I can provide you. Any questions?", crossing his arms and taking out a cigar at the end to show he was finally finished as the crowd went livid in excitement.

All except for poor Sun and Blake, who suddenly felt very isolated in the sea of cheering faunas. Taking the hint, Blake turned to Sun as Roman began to wave to the crowd in the background "We should get out of here.", unfortunately, it seemed that the world was against them on this one. "Will all new recruits please come forward." a White Fang soldier addressed the group of the crowd of people that the two rogue Faunas were in. As the line of people began to move forward, the only one of the two that could really say anything was Sun with a simple "Welp.".

 **Back to Yang and Godzilla**

"What do you mean you don't know where they went!?" Yang shouted as she slammed her hands against the countertop she was sitting at, as she heard a loud bang from behind her and a blur of white passed by her and crashed into the wall holding the bottles, which was Melanie being sent it from her fight with Godzilla, causing her and her white colored dress to suffer the fate of being drenched in alcohol. "I mean I don't know where they went! I gave them to Torchwick and they never came back! Maybe he found himself disappointed in how they performed, SOMETHING I CAN RELATE WITH!" Junior yelled back at her in equal intensity, though he transitioned from her to his own men in an angry tone, as they both ignored the white dressed twin, though now stained by the alcoholic beverages that landed on it, that got back up angrily and with fresh anger and passion jumped over the counter and charged back at Godzilla.

It had been about fifteen minutes since Yang and Godzilla had arrived and both were meeting disappointment. Yang was finding out zip from Junior, the man who supposedly "knew everything", and the twins were child's play for Godzilla. A good example of the is how the next two seconds in Godzilla's fight was when Melanie charged him that Yang saw out of the corner of her eyes. In her anger for the hit that she had suffered against both her body and her pride a moment ago, she charged forward ready to remove Godzilla's head with a single sweeping kick with her heel blade, however, all Godzilla did to make the threat void, if it even was one to him, was catch the leg. Melanie quickly realized her mistake, but it was too late as Godzilla lifted her up. A yell caught his attention as he saw Militia charging at him in attempt to rescue her sister from him. Not having the patience to let her get any closer, Godzilla swung Melanie into the other twin as they were sent flying off again.

Yang sighed, coming here had been a waste of time, "Fine, I'm done, after the big guy is done, we're leaving." she said as she sat back down on the stool she was sitting on as well as leaning onto the counter in silent disappointment, as Junior simply grunted in acknowledgement as he wandered off. Yang sighed again as frustration truly set in, looking back for a moment to see how the twins were faring against her companion, just in time to see Godzilla forced the red dressed Militia's head into the ground, as she had been aiming to strike from below to throw the Kaiju King off. In response was jump over her to forcefully used his hand to push her head into the ground, causing him to spin as he was in the air, and used to momentum from said spin to kick Melanie's chin, hard, as she charged in to reinforce her sister, only to be sent flying off again. Yang could see Godzilla's bored face as he landed, informing Yang that he saw no challenge from the twins, she wasn't surprised however, she had seen him defeat his own team with resounding ease, half of whom had defeated Yang's own team with their friends from JNPR. Really, the only reason they had come here was that Junior's information could only be provided here, she just hoped the twins could distract Godzilla for a small bit of time to get what she wanted from Junior. The twins had managed to do their job, granted she could tell Godzilla was not even trying (he hasn't used his semblance or sword from what she seen) Junior on the other hadn't.

Yang looked away, already knowing that the twins were going to lose as Godzilla was just toying with them at this point, and just looked down at the counter with nothing else to do until Godzilla was done. Tapping her fingers on the counter out of boredom for a few seconds, Yang suddenly remembered about the piece of paper that Godzilla had handed to her earlier, and curiosity suddenly struck her, she took it out of her pocket, being slightly more careful with it knowing how protective over the piece of paper. Now Yang Xiao Long usually wasn't intrusive in other people's personal matters, but the whole reason Godzilla was here was so that he and she could get to know each other. Besides, she'd be lying if she said she wasn't curious about him, the raw power of his semblance, as well as the dangers of it, and the way he acted meant he had to have gone through something serious for him to always act so stoic, if it was too personal though, she'd put it back. Yang then unfolded the paper to see that it was a photo, a photo with Godzilla and five other people with in it, what really caught her attention though, was the fact that Godzilla looked… happy with these unknown people, granted all he had was a small smile on his face, but it was much better than the constant scowl he had on his face nowadays.

The first one of the other people that Yang noticed was a fairly young child that Godzilla was kneeling next to, who looked like someone had copied and past Godzilla, shrunk him down, and then made only the smallest of changes to distinguish the new being from the old one. It wasn't much of an exaggeration as there were very few differences with this child and Godzilla himself, first off, his clothes and hair was kind of sick grayish green, his hair was combed to make it a bit flatter in comparison compared to Godzilla. Besides that though, they were exactly the same, besides the obvious age, and the only reason Yang could've noticed the differences was because the child was hugging Godzilla tightly and the close proximity was what caused the differences to be brought out.

The second of the people that caught her attention was an absolutely beautiful mature women, she HAD to be within the top 5 most beautiful women to have ever existed, and Yang was now feeling envious of this fact. She had a set of messy white hair that had streaks of bright oranges and blue running through them, Yang couldn't tell if they were dyes or not, but she couldn't deny that they looked nice, it certainly brought out the almost glowing bright blue eyes. The women also wore what looked like a robe, but Yang remembered that it was an ancient Mistralian garb referred to as a kimono, it was majorly white like her hair, but had intricate patterns patterns with orange, blue, and now black. The thing that really caught attention about her was the fact that she was a faunas, a butterfly or moth faunas to be specific, as she had a pair of beautiful wings coming outs of her back that had yellow lightning like streaks that contrasted the black against it as well as symmetrical rainbow colored circle in the upper corners of the wings and redish orange filling the bottom sections of them with orange and white rings near the base of the wings. In the photo she was on her knees to Godzilla's right, she had a fair hand to mouth, giggling at a joke that was probably told just before the photo was taken.

Yang had a feeling who told the joke too, as she turned her gaze to a laid back teen boy laying on a short tree branch with his back against the trunk of the tree. Almost everything about this guy minus his skin was a deep crimson color, including his REALLY messy hair, with the back of the hairs bending backwards some how. He had a crimson crimson jacket, which was unzipped to reveal the only piece of clothing that wasn't crimson, which was a pale yellow t-shirt. He also had a loose pair of crimson running pants and a pair of the same color running shoes, "He must run a lot" Yang thought as she noticed that his shoes were very worn out from use. He had a dumb grim on his face, probably from amusement of his own joke as he looked at the final member of the group, who was scowling at the crimson member of the group, which Yang figured was because he was the butt of the joke that was told.

The last person, who was the only one not smiling, as mentioned before, was a muscular teen off to the side who was sending a dirty look at the previously described crimnson teen. This final person looked like he would be able to take and give out a nice punch, he had a brown tank top that perfectly showed off his muscular arms and lead to a pair of spiked wrist guards that were connected to a pair of leather fingerless gloves. He wore a pair of brown pants that had a black spiked belt running through the hips, and had a pair of dark grey shoes, which of course had a set of small spikes on them. He was fairly handsome, if it wasn't for the fact that he looked like was about to beat the other kid to death, with a set of dark brown hair tied back in a ponytail, though from what Yang could see of him, it had more to so with keeping it out of his line of sight than looking nice.

"What are you doing with that?" Godzilla asked Yang from nowhere when her focus was on the photo completely, causing her to jump and turn around to see Godzilla towering over her, looking down on her in a threatening way. "Uh, Well I was curious about why you liked this photo so much and part of the reason your brother set all of this up is because he wanted us to get to know you and the rest of your team, so I decided to see what was it!" Yang said nervously, before letting out an equally nervous chuckle as Godzilla continued to leer down on her silently for several minutes. Currently, Godzilla was debating what to do, which was hard to do because his currently mentality was complete anger right now.

He had been polite to her by keeping his fight with the twins, who were now completely unconscious in craters at corresponding ends of the bar after he flicked their heads after tapping into his nuclear energy a bit at seeing Yang looking at his photo and ending the fight there, up long enough for Yang to talk about whatever she wanted from Junior, oh why did he have that name. To see her in contact with it and intruding on his personal privacy, made him absolutely livid, and wanted little more than to rip her apart, but he wasn't stupid as many humans of his world thought he was. He knew that was a bad idea, and while would want nothing more than to REALLY hurt her, he had to restrain himself, that didn't mean it was easy to do though.

After several minutes of awkward silence, Godzilla let out a heavy sigh as he settled on doing a few one on one rounds with Xenilla later as pay back for this, "Give me the photo and ask what you want to.". Godzilla took a seat as he grabbed the provided photo from, while he was still angry for what she did, really angry, this would hopefully prevent her from sticking her nose into his and his team's business, otherwise she would be really annoying if she kept asking questions or if she drew too much attention, be a liability. Yang was stunned for a moment with how easily she had gotten away with that, but she had to take advantage of this and asked the first question that had popped into her head, "Who are the people in the photo?". "...Why am I not surprised she asked that question immediately?" Godzilla thought, immediately regretting this, but it was too late to go back now so he answered "In many ways they were my family.". That had really confused Yang, evident by the tilt in her head, "If they were your family than what about your parents? Or Xenilla?" Yang asked, causing Godzilla to give a sigh as he answered the question "I never met my parents, for the longest part of my life, I've simply had to survive off what I could to survive, and as for Xenilla, I hadn't even met known about him long after I met up with these guys. Even after our first meeting, which wasn't the greatest meeting, he was… less than helpful.".

From what Godzilla was told, the best lies were actually just half truths, so he just simply told what really happened without going into detail. Godzilla was many millions of years old, but for the vast majority of his life on the small island that humanity had first discovered him on without any form of company at all. The first thing he could even remember was him as a young Godzillasaurus, what humans had decided to name his birth species, going through the island trying to find enough food to survive, the only reason he was able to live long enough to actually interact with another thinking creature was because of the healing ability within his DNA, which he always had. Even then, the first creatures he had ever encountered besides the migrating birds and native animals that had called his island home, was, of course, the humans, how had they responded to him? By blasting him with their ships cannons, shooting him with their guns, and then later bombing his home with their sacred nuclear bomb.

This was why he wasn't like Junior, his son, who had been raised with his human foster parent and nothing but fawn memories of humans, where as he gone through almost his whole life up until then without any form of companionship and only had memories of humanity doing him harm. It was also why he was so aggressive in general and prefered solitude for the most part, he had only known the loneliness of never even seeing a semi friendly face to simply talk too and his only experience with other beings was almost entirely them hurting him, so he would hurt them first. They had changed that, they had showed him that they cared for him and, in turn, he began to care for them as the family that he never had till then. It felt so long ago now, but it was seriously small part of his life that he would forever value, seeing as he now had clue how long his life would be now. And they had been through so much together, including the aforementioned first encounter with Xenilla, in which Junior was kidnapped and later several of his family, including him, was almost killed by this new and overwhelming foe.

"Wow. That must've been hard." Yang said not expecting that, which made her and Ruby's parental troubles didn't seem like all that much, granted, they still had them but at least they had Taiyang, Qrow, and each other, Godzilla didn't have any of that until he met these people. Godzilla just shrugged, "It was for awhile, but I got used to it." he said nonchalantly, leaving Yang in a awkward silence for a minute, just wondering what it must've been like to live like that, "Tell me about them, who were they?" Yang asked. Godzilla spread out the photo on the counter before pointing at the brown dressed male teen first, "Anguirus was my best friend, he had a short temper and was really stubborn when it came to most things, so he often got into fights that would last a while with us and others since he would hardly ever. When he was calm though, he was a good person to talk to though, he kept most secrets and helped people he cared about as much as he could." Godzilla began going over his old family, as the memories of when he and Anguirus were laying in the lake of Monster Island as they talked about whatever was on their minds, he always appreciated those calm moments. His finger moved to the crimson member "Rodan was a bit of a trickster, he was the fastest of us without a doubt, so he would play these little jokes on us before building far away from the victim. He was a bit absent minded for the most part, but when he got serious, he was a great fighter and he used his tricks on his opponent to mislead them and leave them open.", while Rodan was sometimes annoying to deal with sometimes, he was a good friend, and Godzilla would be lying if his jokes weren't funny to him at times, except when he and one of the other two Rodan's pulled the "switch places" joke to confuse him, that got old fast.

His finger moved to the woman next, "Mothra-" Godzilla began but was interrupted when Yang snickered, it which he gave her a look of annoyance that had essentially said "explain why you interrupt now!", to Yang responded with a dumb smile on her face, "Sorry, just "Mothra"? Doesn't something about that name just BUG you?" chuckling after her joke was made. At first, Godzilla didn't know that she was making a joke and didn't get it, but he soon caught on after a second of thinking, which caused him to release a strange sound. Surprising both him and Yang, said sound was actually a chuckle, though Godzilla quickly said something without thinking that once more surprised him "I haven't heard a joke that bad since Rodan learned what puns were, and got obsessed with them.". Godzilla then sat in silence for a second, that was twice now that this girl had caused him to think of Rodan just be acting at how she was, how did that happen? He could definitely see that they had similar personalities, but they couldn't be that similar in his eyes, could they?

"Uh, Is something wrong?" Yang asked after he thought in silence for a minute, causing him to stir from his thoughts, "No, just, thinking about something." he ignored the questioning look Yang gave him as he just simply continued with what he just pointed back at Mothra in the photo. "Mothra was like the big sister or mother of the group, she was kind of strict when it came to our well being but did her best to make sure we were happy. She cared a lot about everyone, despite this though, she was a tough fighter, even beating me a few times when I was younger.", if Yang had been drinking anything at this point, she would have done a spit take, having seen the strength of Godzilla first hand "Wow, you weren't kidding about her being a good fighter." Yang said slightly joking. Godzilla didn't respond, he knew what she said was true better than anyone, as he moved his finger to the final member of his family. "Junior was a kid I had found when I was wandering around, he was by himself with no one around, so I took him with me. He was a good kid, he quickly began to mean a lot to each of us, he kinda adopted me as his father, or older brother, because I had found him and the one who majorly took care of him, if I wasn't there Mothra was the one who took care of due to her caring nature." Godzilla said as memories flooded into his mind, all of his most precious of memories had involved Junior in some way or form, the time he had introduced Junior to the rest of his family, and how Mothra had borderline squealed that it was a smaller cuter version of himself, something he took as a compliment to Junior than an insult to him. Or the time Junior, after months of training had managed to use his complete atomic breath, albeitly to a weaker extent then himself, but he had been using it for years and mastered it, he was an ametuer and Godzilla had more pride than nuclear energy at that point.

"That sure is an interesting family." Yang mused as she looked forward, imagining as best she could the interactions they all had and how he had come to value them all so highly, she couldn't help but wonder if it was similar in anyway to how RWBY and JNPR had essentially become a second family to her. "So, what happened to them?" Yang said with a small smile on her face, feeling happy and content now that she had gotten to know Godzilla a lot better now, only for surprise and fear to overtake it at seeing Godzilla now. Rage, that was the only feeling Godzilla could feel at the moment, his pleasant trip down memory lane had quickly turn horrible as his best memories quickly turned to his worst, and he couldn't answer Yang's question as the mere thought caused his anger to rise. Dead, they were dead, all of them and more, all because he failed to protect them, all because he failed to kill him, and he couldn't stop the memories from flooding in.

 **Tokyo, several decades ago**

He was dying, he knew it. Godzilla looked down on himself to see the redish orange flesh had spread by an inch or so, and the pain only grew. It was only because of his intense will and the cooling power of the ocean could he ignore it as he looked in pride at his son at the bay, nearly grown, and looking so much like him that it hurt. Godzilla didn't want his son to be like him, he wanted Junior to be strong sure, but only to defend himself from the enemies he would inherit from his father. He wanted Junior to be like he always was though, happy and peaceful, not filled with rage and aggression, not like him.

Even still though, pride could not stop itself from rising as Junior had defeated the crustacean like Kaiju, one he feared he would have to end to save Junior. It wasn't his fight though, it was Junior's, and he had one, like a true heir to Godzilla's title as king, and Godzilla was proud of him. He had a way to go through, but he would reach it and surpass him in every way, he was sure.

His thoughts of pride though, were soon interrupted as another surge of pain had came. It wasn't the worst one to be sure, but it was up their. After the destruction of their home on Birth Island, he had fled from his son to make sure he wouldn't hurt him by accident and quickly warned all of his allies and family to stay from him and get far, far away from him. He got some resistance, along the lines of " **You can't be dying, and certainly not like this!"** from most of them, his precious mixed Kaiju family mostly, but they knew he was from what they saw of him and the pain he felt, so the all regrettably left him after he nearly threatened to drag them to safety himself and making sure they wouldn't follow him. He wouldn't allow Junior to leave though, he knew once he had died, Junior would be able to absorb all of his power and add it to his own, and allowing him to surpass his father.

Another wave of pain had came, and this one was the worst, signalling that it his time was near to its end. He rose out of the ocean and gave a roar out to bring his arrival to everyone's attention, Junior, who hadn't seen or heard from him in days, quickly turned in shock, only for it to turn to fear at the sight of his condition. He didn't hesitate to make his way toward him though as Godzilla made his own way toward him, **"Dad? What's happened to you?"** Junior asked, eyes filled with worry as the looked over his body, Godzilla couldn't lie to him, and knew that hiding the fact would only cause more pain on his son's side, **"I'm dying son."** Godzilla matter of factly, he never was afraid of death. Junior, however, was now very afraid, " **But how!? You've beaten so many, Ghidorah, Xenilla, and everything else that's challenged you! You can't die!",** Godzilla gave out a dark chuckle at how similar Junior's response was to everyone else's' reaction, **"Death comes to even the best Junior, we can avoid it all we want, but it'll always follow and eventually catch us. The important thing is not to fear it and accept it is how it is, it's only then can you be ready and find your own terms for you to live your own way."** Godzilla said in as comforting a tone he could manage, trying to keep the rising pain out of his voice, he could see the tears forming in the eyes of his son, it would not be good for him to know just how much this hurt him as well. He had to show only his acceptance for his own death, otherwise, the meaning of his words might be lost and Junior would only feel more pain than needed.

 **"But… Dad, we need you! You're the only one who can make sure everyone is safe, you're the only one who's strong enough!"** Junior said out of grief trying to somehow convince his father to fight back against what is killing him and to somehow survive this, if anybody could do it, it was him...right? Godzilla gave a smirk to his son, though to a human or something else that wasn't a Kaiju wouldn't notice the difference, **"That's where you're wrong son, all of you are strong in your own right, you'll all keep each other safe. Besides, if my power really is needed, once I die, all my nuclear power will be released and all of it will be yo-"** he was unexpectedly cutoff by Junior who yelled out **"I don't want your power! I want you!"**. Godzilla was so stunned by his outburst that he didn't have any time before Junior continued **"I want you there with me to teach what you know, I want you to continue to yell at Rodan whenever he makes an annoying joke, to have those peaceful moments when Anguirus and you are just laying around and doing nothing, and those moments when Mothra is lecturing you about not taking care of yourself in fights!"** the tears were evident now as they began to flow from the younger Kaiju as he couldn't look at his father now and looked down as he cried **"I-I just don't want you to leave me!".**

Godzilla wanted to say something once more to comfort Junior, but someone else took the opportunity to speak away from him before he could do anything, **"Well then, maybe I should help you stay with your father as payment for all you've given me!"** a voice that sounded like literally hundreds of voices speaking in one to become a twisted singular voice proclaimed, shocking the two Kaiju from it's appearance. The flames of the oil refinery that raged behind Junior suddenly split as a incredibly large shape flew out of it, and had enough strength to kick Godzilla aside in his current state. It then turned its attention to Junior as he yelled out from shock "Dad!", it grabbed him, flying high into the air, Junior thrashing in the grip of this much larger monster, before it dropped him into a building bellow. Time moved slowly for Godzilla as he could only watch in horror as his son fell into the building, it must of been a chemical factory or one of the numerous military bases that Tokyo had, because large explosions were created, explosions that he wouldn't feel, but would massively hurt Junior. At first, Godzilla had hope that Junior was alright, that he would see him rise up from the smoke just fine, but that was before the creature that had just attacked him let loose a purple beam into the building, at the exact point of entry for Junior, causing another explosion.

 **"Junior!"** Godzilla yelled in terror for his son as he leapt up and charged forward, hoping to get to his son and make sure he was alive. His charge was halted, however, when something had wrapped itself around his neck, choking him slightly as he tried to press forward only to be pulled back. **"Now now, if you help him now, he won't be with you when you die!"** The voice from before spoke again, this time releasing a twisted and bone chilling laugh as Godzilla looked behind him, to see for certain what it's owner was. It was nothing short of a demon, it had a large pair of bat like wings, a semi humanoid body that was colored a reddish brown color except for its stomach area which had a yellowish white floral pattern, the face had a kind of dinosaurian look to it as it had a wide mouth filled to the brim with sharp teeth, giving it a evil grin look to it. One thing that caught his attention however, was how BIG it was, it was twice Godzilla's size!

Despite the differences in appearance, Godzilla recognized this thing, it was the creature(s) that he had just watched Junior assumedly defeated, he ignored this fact though in favor of the tail around his neck that dragged him away from his wounded son. **"Oh? What's wrong? Don't want your son to join you in the afterlife?"** the devil laughed at the father Kaiju, taunting at the struggle that Godzilla presented as he tried to break free, to no known success. Godzilla's mind was in a panic, not only was his son hurt or was he dying, but his strength was being beaten, the same strength he could always rely on to defeat all of his foes, Xenilla and Ghidorah included, was failing him. The image was bleak for Godzilla, the pride he felt for his son a few seconds ago was now completely replaced by an emotion that he had very seldomly felt, fear.

Suddenly, another wave of pain came, and a very hot wave of nuclear energy was expelled from his body without him meaning to, luckily, it most of it went straight into this new Kaiju's tail, causing it to let out a loud squeal of pain as it pulled back its now very burnt tail. **_"So it's vulnerable to extreme heat?"_** Godzilla thought subconsciously, knowing that would come in handy shortly, but he had other things to worry about as he quickly went to his son as the devil was distracted. He found Junior's body very easily, just as easily as he could clearly see the grevious wounds that covered his body and how still he was, he was hardly breathing, if was a jarring contrast from the usually energy filled Junior that Godzilla was used to running around on Monster and Birth Islands. Intense fear and dread was all that Godzilla could fear, making the pain that he was feeling numb in comparison to this, as he quickly wasted no more time and released a low amount of potent nuclear energy out of his mouth to his son, the hope being that it would be enough that he could absorb it and survive. It seemed to work some what, however, it was a very small success as Junior seemed to struggle to open his eyes to look at his father, adding confusion to the mix of horrified emotions that Godzilla was feeling, for while the nuclear energy was small in dose, it was more potent than any other form of nuclear energy Junior had ever consumed.

 _"Godzilla!"_ a female voice screamed into his mind, one he knew quite well as one of the few humans that he had actually liked, Miki Saegusa. **_"Miki! Something's wrong with Junior! He's not responding to my energy that I'm giving him!"_** Godzilla "screamed" back, he did not have the knowledge to communicate in her language, but instead gave a series of images and feelings that gave her deeper image of what he meant, it was how he also understood her when she communicated. For some reason, it took her much longer for her to respond than she usually did, and a very small part of him wondered why she did not contact him as soon as he had entered the bay. " _I'm sorry Godzilla, but Destroyah attacked him with a beam made entirely of micro-oxygen, a chemical that almost completely counteracts nuclear energy. He also probably had large doses of it injected into him during his previous fight with Destroyah's other forms. I'm sorry, but..."_ Miki told him, in a tone of complete sorrow, unable to continue she didn't have to finish for him to know what she was going to say though, Junior was dying, and there was nothing, Godzilla or anyone else, could do to save him.

Emotions flooded Godzilla's mind as this realization hit him, hit him harder than anything ever before combined, and hurt him over a hundred times worse than the writhing agony that he found himself in in this "ignited" state. Anger was there, as it always was, anger at fate for forcing him and his son to suffer like this, anger for this "Destroyah" that had done this to his precious son, but mostly, anger at himself for failing to protect Junior like he always said he would. Sorrow, it was more vast than the ocean, or the infinite reaches of space, as he could only watch as Junior's eyes slowly began to close, his strength and will failing him twice tonight. The most powerful of the emotions were two of the simplest, hopelessness and the sense of loss, for now, he had no hope to save his son, the one he loved most in the world, who was now being taken right before his eyes from some seemingly almighty force.

 ** _"...Miki, can you connect my consciousness to his, so I can tell him how much I am proud of him and how much I love him before saying goodbye?"_** Godzilla asked after what felt like an hour of silence, thoughts full of a unimaginably heavy hopeless sorrow, the same weight that was only added to the already unbearable weight that Miki already had when she responded, again much longer than usual, with a sense of some hesitation from what she had to say, _"I... can not. My powers aren't like yours, growing stronger to the point where they are uncontrollable, my powers have already been growing weaker for sometime. Even now, I struggle to even speak to you for how much my powers have weakened, I-I'm sorry."_. Another blow to Godzilla's already torn apart heart, it was already weakened by the sadness that he had brought those he cared for at the news of his soon demise, and was teared in half by Junior's mortal wounds seconds ago, only to hear that he couldn't even give his son the goodbye that he deserved! Or the knowledge that even if either of them survived the night, that they would never he be able to talk to the only human that he had ever felt a connection to!? With all of this, all of the weight that Godzilla now felt, his will, the will that had forced him to never surrender in even the worst of odds, the will that was harder than even the strongest of materials of any reality, finally broke in the face of the hopelessness he felt.

 _ **"Please, stay with him, give him comfort where I can't. Just make sure that he won't be alone when it's finally over."**_ Godzilla requested in a broken tone, it was the only thing that he wanted, to make sure Junior never felt the loneliness that he himself had known for most of his life, something only she could do, as Godzilla wasn't sure that Junior knew he was even there despite him looking right at him. Miki didn't respond to him in a form of communication, he felt the connection end, and he knew that she would try to honor his wish, it worked from what Godzilla could see, as Junior seemed to breathe a little easier than a moment ago. Little did he know though, that that was the last time that Miki Saegusa would ever be able to communicate with him, for she had spent the last of her power making Junior have a peaceful death, speaking comforting words in his mind, and showing him his best memories. His favorite of which was when he had awoken from a nap next to his father to see the sight of the rest of his family, and all of Godzilla's allies on Monster Island had joined them in their slumber, how it happened he didn't know. All around him were Kaiju that he had known for most of his life that had protected him and his father when it was needed, it made him feel safe and supported by all of them and far, far from alone, the two things that he needed to feel the most at this time.

Godzilla on the other hand, was alone, with no one to comfort him as with each little drop in his son's eyes, the sadness of a grieving father grew exponentially until they finally shut and Junior stopped moving entirely. As just like that, Godzilla had lost two beings he greatly cared for, his son and the only human that could truly understand him in a way only a Kaiju could, causing his greif to only grow. Amongst all of the grief filled emotions, another began to grow, one that soon overpowered all of the others and even his sentient thoughts became tainted by it as it only grew more and more each second until it was the only thing left in his mind: anger.

Destroyah was nearby simply watching the prone form of Godzilla over his son's now dead body, tail now fully healed as his body's colony of microscopic organisms repaired themselves back to full numbers. **"I'll give credit to the brat, he survived longer than I thought he would with those wounds!"** Destroyah sadistically laughed out as he taunted the broken father before him before he stopped, seemingly realized something, **"Oh, how lonely the poor child must be without his father in the afterlife, I know you're probably going to die anyway, but I can't bear the thought of your son all alone in the void!"**. Destroyah walked to the almost completely still form of Godzilla menacingly, the sadistic and malicious smile never going away once as he got closer before stopping right behind Godzilla himself and raised his clawed hand **"You must agree, why else are you staying so still in the face of your deat-Ack!"** Destroyah began gloating once more before his hundreds of voices suddenly stopped, interrupted by massive pain in his stomach region that caused him to bend over in pain.

The cause of his pain was Godzilla's fist driven deep into his abdomen, and burning it too, as Godzilla's body heat was enough to melt some of the concrete beneath him, imagine what it could do to something that was vulnerable to heat. **"I'm… I'm...I'm going to OBLITERATE YOU!"** Godzilla proclaimed as Destroyah looked into his eyes, not seeing the broken Kaiju that was there a moment before, but an inferno of rage that would take every heat source in the universe to even come close to matching the intensity or heat of the rage that Godzilla held. Godzilla had never felt anything like the rage inside him at this moment, the closest thing that even came to the quarter point was when Xenilla had first appeared, when he had hurt and taken Junior captive, but then it wasn't as bad, Junior had healed from it fast and he was safe for the most part from Xenilla hurting him inside his crystalline cage. Now, however, Junior was gone for good, and his rage was more like his power, growing every second and only being more uncontrollable as time went on.

Godzilla wasted no more time in talking as he twisting his body around, bringing his tail underneath Destroyah's feet, forcing them to come out, he wasn't done there either. He grabbed both of Destroyah's feet with his arms before raising them over his head, bringing Destroyah with them, and slamming the much bigger Kaiju down to the ground. He raised Destroyah up several more times, and throwing him back down a few more times within a couple of seconds, before Godzilla twisted on his left foot and threw the Devil Kaiju into several buildings farther away from them, which collapsed under the weight of the flung Kaiju.

Destroyah rose as best he could from the rubble, in a great deal of pain, **_"What happened?"_** he asked himself, he could only recall a massive blur of motion as Godzilla threw him around. All that he could recognize that he had two deep burn marks on the base of his legs, from Godzilla's tight grip from earlier, and that his top half feels like that an entire city had fallen on top of it. He didn't have too much time to think on it, however, Godzilla's spinal plates lit up in a bright red light before he unleashed his red spiral ray, his strongest attack, straight at Destroyah, who was still recovering from Godzilla's earlier onslaught, had no opportunity to dodge and could only let out a screech of pain when the powerful energy beam drilled right through his shoulder and through the base of his wing. Destroyah looked at the hole in his shoulder in horror, he wasn't expecting such a powerful attack from Godzilla, and only now realized the mistake he has made in angering the Kaiju King to this extent. Fear for his own life overtook Destroyah as he realized he needed to run far away from Godzilla before he was killed, he tried to rise and flexed his wing "muscles" to see if they were ready to fly, only for Destroyah to feel a surge of intense pain.

He quickly checked to see what was wrong, only to realize in horror that the attack from Godzilla had completely severed the limb from the base, which was now a cauterized stump from the heat of the red spiral ray, cutting off his means of escape. It would've healed very fast if it had the time too, but it had no time at all when Godzilla had surged forward while he was checking his wounds. Using the opportunity of his target making the mistake of looking away from him, Godzilla had charged him, and when close enough, he twisted his body around to hit Destroyah with his powerful tail, aiming at a different spot this time. Destroyah was knocked over when the searingly hot tail impacted his face with extreme force, before he even hit the ground, he could feel that the left side of his face was scarred in burn marks and that his jaw was broken.

Once he had hit the floor though, his pain wasn't done. Godzilla's tail wrapped itself around Destroyah's neck before constricting tightly, choking the downed Kaiju while burning the thousands of organisms that made up the "flesh" of the neck. Destroyah tried desperately to remove the tail from his neck, his hands darting to the appendage and pulled on it instinctively, but it was too strong as well as the heat of it continuously burning his hands. Using his tail around Destroyah's neck, Godzilla then started to lift up Destroyah up, while still tightening the grip he had on the vital bodily area, the tail acting much like a noose at this point than apart of his body as it raised up the upper half of Destroyah, his lower half remained on the ground in a kneeling position as he was too large to fully be lifted up by Godzilla's tail alone, despite Godzilla showing he has the strength to do so.

When Destroyah was brought to Godzilla's eyelevel, Godzilla saw the fear in Destroyah's eye as he both burned and crushed Destroyah's neck with he tail, which he still attempted and failed to remove. He took a sick sort of amusement as he saw this before he spoke in a tone contained all of his anger, and coincidently, at this time, his vocal cords had been slightly damaged as his surplus nuclear energy had spread to that area, causing his voice to take on a demonic spund to it similar to Destroyah's own voice, **"What's wrong? Afraid you'll go to hell all alone?"**. Destroyah could only look in fear as Godzilla raised his fist, preparing to give a titanic punch to his trapped opponent, **"Good, because you will!"**.

Destroyah operated purley off instinct as he saw the fist coming straight at him, and a large purple beam of energy was admitted from his horn, that impaled straight through Godzilla's fist. If it was anything else that had been subjected to this, they would pf dropped down to their knees and screamed loudly from the pain, but this wasn't anybody, this was a Godzilla that was in a berserker state of mind, that was dying from his own power and had just saw his son die because of who was right in front of him, a little bit of pain was not going to stop him. So, using the energy attack now as a director for his own attack as he pushed his fist through Destroyah's Horn Beam, which dug deeper into the saurian arm, until the punch connected with the horn, which broke and was crushed under the force of the punch. The arm healed quickly the healing factor in overdrive, powered by the surging nuclear energy that was in endless amounts with in Godzilla, which was good, for Godzilla wasn't done with it yet, he drew the arm back and punched Destroyah again and again. With each punch, Godzilla tightened the tail's grip around Destroyah's neck, with each punch, Destroyah's form was burned and pummeled, losing countless numbers of the organisms that made up his body, and with each punch, memories of Junior appeared in his mind fueling his rage and pain tremendously.

Time passed in a blur of rage for Godzilla as he continued to repeatedly punch Destroyah, whose head was just about caved in and was almost completely burned to a crisp, but, thanks to the nature of his being, wasn't dead. Frustration at this mixed in with the utter rage Godzilla felt, how dare this thing not die yet, from wounds that would've promised certain death to anything else no less! He reared his arm back, reading it for another punch to Destroyah's head, but before he could, a MASSIVE surge of pain had erupted through Godzilla, that made him stop breathing for a second as he fell to his knees in pain. **_"No, no, not now!"_** Godzilla thought in anger and frustration, he knew that that a wave of pain that big could only mean one thing, that he was just about to die very soon. Using Godzilla's moment of weakness as an opportunity to escape, Destroyah quickly ripped the now limp tail from around his neck before it could tighten around him again. He didn't bother trying to attack Godzilla, knowing that would waste time from escaping and could potentially rouse Godzilla into attacking him again.

Fortunately for him, his wings had time to regenerate completely as they was spared from the burning rage of the Kaiju King, after all, he was trapped before him and Godzilla was more focused on killing him than preventing him from escaping. He spread out his demonic wings and took flight, flying as fast as he could away from Godzilla, who was still on his knees from the pain, unable to do anything but glare up at the fleeing form of Destroyah. His rage though, was still burning, much like the flames that stretched from his skin, he wasn't done yet, using all of his will, he rose up from the pain, eyes never leaving Destroyah's form. He did the only thing he could think of in a last ditch effort to kill the devil, he powered up his red spiral ray for one last attack, but as he did so, something strange began to occur.

As his spinal plates began to glow the bright red that signified his ultimate attack, the orange blotches around his body, where the inner nuclear energy were working to destroy him from the inside out, began to move. They moved to his spine, and joined in with the energy that was about to be unleashed at the devil Kaiju's fleeing form. The light that was admitted from the spines changed from a bright red to an even brighter white, and when Godzilla finally unleashed the energy from his mouth, he had unknowingly unleashed an attack that was over a thousand times more powerful than he had intended, not that he minded. The attack was so powerful, that immediately after unleashed, that all of the buildings that still stood, as well as the ruins of others that fell during the fight, were either instantly vaporized or melted in to molten concrete from the heat of it.

The pure white beam of pure nuclear energy, traveled fast at Destroyah's flying form, who had seen the bright light from behind him and turned to inspect it just in time for the attack to make contact with him. Destroyah barely had any time to screech in pain as the nuclear energy overwhelmed him, the heat of the attack alone incinerating each of the organisms the that made up his body one by one, as he completely felt each one's death, before all of them were destroyed, Destroyah himself dying along with the last one. Godzilla stood alone in the crater of molten stone that he had created, silence reigning over everything, save the heavy breaths that Godzilla let out, before he let out a roar of bitter victory, marking the avenging of his son so that all could hear.

 **SKKKRRRRREEEEEEOOOOONNNNNNKKKKKKKKK**

Through the mighty and victorious roar, tears had previously been evaporated as the formed from Godzilla's own body hear, had began to fall. It was the first time Godzilla ever cried, despite his victory, he had gained nothing, he had only lost his precious son, and he would've been completely heartless if he didn't cry. Even after the roar had faded away, the tears continued to fall, without the rage to block it out, the sorrow had completely conquered his mind.

Godzilla fell forward, he had put in every single bit of nuclear energy he had in that final attack, and now, he simply didn't have the strength to stay standing, only just enough to still cry. As he lay there on the still molten ground, still crying, Godzilla's eyes began to close from sheer exhaustion from his lack of nuclear energy to keep his active. As his eyelids began to close, Godzilla silently wished that his body wouldn't produce any nuclear energy while he was passed out, that he would starve to death, so he could be with his son once more. With that wish, Godzilla's eyes had finally closed shut from no strength to keep them open.

 **Present day**

Unfortunately, that wish wasn't granted, as evident by Godzilla still being alive. He had awoken two whole months later, after his body had barely been able to create enough nuclear energy to revive himself from his coma like state. He had grown while he was a sleep as well, to his Kaiju form's current 350 foot height, his body probably adapting to be able to take in more nuclear energy in an effort to prevent his ignited form from being reborn. Godzilla on the other hand, had only noticed on singular thing, he was still alive, while Junior was dead.

He had risen from the position he had been in for months lifeless, hardly taking notice of the humans that had surrounded him, how some had even cheered at the fact that he was alive while others just let him leave out of respect without even mobilizing their forces. Or of the rebuilt city that had looked almost the same as it had before the fight with Destroyah, he had always admired the humans ability to come back from the desolation after Kaiju after Kaiju destroyed everything they had, but now, he envied it and wished he could do the same after the loss of his son. He left the city how he usually did, via the ocean, but now it felt hollow and empty, and he wanted to be far away from this place as he could.

Afterwards, he had found each of his family and allies, who were mostly in the same general regions, and had informed them of the news, if they were not already aware. Some were shocked he was even alive, others had felt an intense anger at Destroyah, though no where near the unstoppable rage Godzilla himself had felt, but no matter the their initial reactions, they all felt a deep sorrow and suffocating sense of dread once hearing of Junior's death. Junior had some dug himself into the hearts of all of them, from the playful water serpent of Manda to the wise and stoic guardian of King Caesar, he had become someone that they each wanted to protect from anything, and the news of his death, struck deep. They had all entered a mourning period after that, each showing their grief in their own ways, the more mystical of the Kaiju, like Mothra and Caesar, meditated, occasionally seeing if they could contact the spirit of Junior, but failing.

Others clung to each other in an effort to comfort one another, some hid their grief behind fake smiles. Godzilla, however, had simply isolated himself in the lake on Monster Island. While he would fight off threats to the Earth and talk to any friendly Kaiju that had came to him, his heart wasn't in it, the only ones that could truly make him leave the lake were that of Mothra, Anguirus, and Rodan. They all griefed in some way, with each having a single comfort, the fact that Godzilla had killed the Kaiju that had dared killed Junior and then mocked him. That comfort, was quickly taken away within a year after Godzilla had been awakened. There had been enough of the microscopic organisms that had been separated during the fight and had survived for them to remake their massive colony, making Destroyah reborn.

He didn't bother to hide himself either, he had made himself known in a massive attack on Monster Island, shocking everyone. Despite the return of his unstoppable rage, Godzilla could do nothing against Destroyah, without the power of his ignited state, not even his Red Spiral Ray could even slow Destroyah. After his reappearance, Godzilla had followed after him and engaged in several fights with him, each time he was soundly defeated with ease. The worst was yet to come, however, seeing that not even Godzilla could defeat him now, all of his family and allies came quickly to assist him in defeating the devil.

Each time he fought Destroyah, another ally came to save him, and each time they did, Godzilla would lose them. One by one, Godzilla lost all of them, all of who he cared for. Mothra, Anguirus, Rodan, Caesar, Manda, Titanosaur, Baragon, Gorosaurus, and more, ALL of them died to Destroyah. Somewhere shot by the Micro-oxygen beam, others were cut apart by the Horn Beam, and some were even eaten alive, all while he was helpless to save them. Why Destroyah kept him alive, each time, killing all of them right in front of him was and is still a mystery to Godzilla, he didn't care though, all he cared about was making sure he regretted it next time he saw him.

Cracks formed into the counter as his hands tensed, his anger causing him to unknowingly use his nuclear energy, Reactor glowing slightly in its sheath, reacting to Godzilla's intense anger. Godzilla hated Destroyah, more than anything else in existence, he took everything away from him, and that devil will pay dearly for it. Godzilla shook with anger as the images of each death of the Kaiju he had come to care for. He would kill Destroyah, no matter what, he would kill him, it didn't matter if Godzilla died in the process, all that mattered was that the Devil Kaiju was no longer alive, no matter what. Suddenly, Godzilla saw orange cover his vision, well, since he was seeing red, it was actually yellow, and felt something press up against his torso. It took him a full second to realize that Yang had hugged him!

It was a surprise on Yang's side too, she just saw the rage he was feeling, how he shook. Mostly though, she saw how much pain he was in, and while she didn't know what happened to his past family to have made him react so violently to the meer question, she knew she couldn't let him suffer like this. But how to comfort him was to question?. She knew he laughed at her pun from earlier, but he said that was because of Rodan and that lead them back to this position if he thought about it too much again. After several minutes of thinking, she came up with the same method that her dad used to make her feel better, which she also used to help Ruby when she was taking care of her, a hug.

At first, she was a little worried that in his unstable state, he would break her in half by accident with her suddenly surprising him like this, especially when his somewhat active. After she did hug him though, whether it was because of the shock of her doing it or the actual action itself, all Yang knew was that he stopped moving for a few seconds, that was of course from the shock of it. Yang was worried she had made a mistake in her bold move to try and comfort him as he seemed to stay tense and angry for a long minute for the Blonde Brawler, scared that he would get mad at her for touching him without permission, until he had let out a sigh and began to relax, Reactor stopping its glowing from the sheath. "Are you alright?" Yang asked as she awkwardly pulled out of the hug, going back to her seat after he had fully calmed down. He didn't respond vocally, he just nodded and stared at the photo of his family, she could only wonder what had happened to cause such a violent response to the thought of what happened. She put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him somewhat, he flicked his eyes up at her momentarily, to which she gave a comforting smile, but they went back down to the photo before long, whether or not it meant anything to Yang was up for debate.

"You know, part of the reason your brother did this whole shindig is so that your team can also learn about us, at least I thinks so? How about you ask something about me and I'll answer it back." Yang said, as normally as she could manage, trying to get his mind off of what he had just been thinking of, or at the very least get him to do something besides looking at his photo. "... Since you asked about mine, tell me about your family." Godzilla said after a sigh, and Yang didn't hesitate to take the opportunity, "Well, my Dad, Taiyang Xiao Long, was an ex huntsman, one of the best in his day, I get my looks and just general personality from him for the most part, as well as my fighting style." she said with pride while talking about her dad and taking after him. "You saw my sister Ruby when we were coming here, the black and red dress? She is just the cutest little sister ever! She has this little thing in which she totally nerds out about weapons, and is really good at designing them, in fact, she helped me design my Ember Celica back in Signal." yet more pride exuded from Yang as she spoke, more bragging really, about her quirky little sister. "My uncle Qrow is a professional huntsman, he was on the same team as dad when they were in Beacon themselves. He's really cool and chill most of the time, but he tells some pretty dumb stories when he's around." was it just Yang's imagination or did Godzilla's eyes flick back to her when she said her uncle's name? Maybe he heard about him, he is one of the best in the world.

Yang thought she was done and waited for Godzilla to make a comment on them or ask another question, but not the one he actually asked "What about your mom?". It was probably a good thing Yang wasn't drinking or eating anything at that time, otherwise she would have chocked, "What?", Godzilla looked right at her this time, his look saying no bullshit "You didn't mention your mother.". Now it was Yang's turn to sigh and regret the questions offer, she wanted to say she didn't want to talk about it, but it was because of her that he had gone through some seriously bad memories when she asked about his family, the least she could do was return the favour. "...I never knew my mom, she left me and my dad when I soon after I was born. My dad married Ruby's mom, a beautiful and great huntres named Summer Rose, for awhile I thought she was my mom." Yang said becoming somber and adopting a similar posture to Godzilla next to her, who had now looked at her with, fiery eyes full of understanding, "It wasn't until after she died in a Grimm attack she was hired to stop that I learned otherwise.". The months after Summer died was very hard for her family, Taiyang turning to alcohol and taking longer distance jobs had essentially forced Yang to mature earlier than she was supposed to in order to take care of Ruby when Qrow wasn't around to take care of them as best she could.

She felt something on her shoulders, she was surprised to see it was Godzilla's hand on her shoulder this time, his turn to attempt to comfort her. He knew what she felt, having experienced both being abandoned and losing your loved ones, he didn't exactly care she was human right now, all that mattered was that she knew what it felt like to feel that kind of pain. He without a doubt had it worse, being alone all his life, gained a family for a very short amount of time, only for him to violently lose them all to one being, but again it didn't matter. All that did matter was the understanding they felt they had with each other from the similar pains they felt. She gave an appreciative smile to him as he pulled his arm back to himself, using his other hand to put his photo back within his pocket, now that he was calm, its purpose was served and no longer to be out.

Neither one knew what to say after that. They just sat there taking comfort from the fact that they had someone they can relate with, to help each other if the time came. The only sounds came from the club's music, the henchmen cleaning up after Godzilla's little fight with the twins, who were finally being dragged out of their craters to be given attention and repair the damages . The only one who was relatively close to the two was Junior, who heard nothing they said, but was fuming that they were still here, despite Yang saying otherwise a moment ago and the fact that Godzilla broke his counter. It also didn't help his mood that he couldn't make them leave without them breaking the whole damn club a part.

 **White Fang Hideout**

"What are we going to do!?" Sun whispered to Blake urgently as the ongoing line of new recruits moved forward, and were beginning to wane, the cheering from the other White Fang soldiers was still loud and active. "I'm thinking!" Blake whispered back agitatedly as she looked around the room, trying to find an escape route out of their predicament, meanwhile, Roman was ideally waving at the crowd, taking pride in his ability to have swayed their opinion of him just by saying a few choice words and showing a toy, it's laughable how easy it was for him. His expression turned serious when as he was looking through the crowd and suddenly saw a pair of very familiar looking Faunas, narrowing his eyes at them. "He sees us!" Sun whispered urgently to Blake upon noticing that Roman was looking directly at them, he tried putting on a fake smile and waved to Torchwick to allay suspicions, which wasn't working. Fortunately an idea came to Blake when he had spoken and her eyes fell upon the junction box a few feet in front of them and momentarily looked back to Sun, "He can't see in the dark.".

Before Sun could question what she meant, Blake quickly drew the pistol half of her Gambol Shroud and shot. It was a gamble, on one hand, shooting her weapon within the crowd would cause everyone to know she and Sun were intruders, something that was punishable by death to the White Fang. One the other, what she was counting on was that the shock of the gunshot in the first place, as well as the second long blindness that the faunas would experience before they gained their barings again would create a large enough opening for Sun and her to escape. As we know, her plan would work, she and Sun would jump out of the window before anyone could catch her, but instead here, she was the one put off guard when a golden force field covered the junction box before the bullets hit, protecting it.

Blake was stunned from the force field's sudden appearance, but before she had anytime to question where it had came from, it disappeared and a voice had called out from the catwalk, easily heard in the overbearing silence that had been created "Roman, looks like some friends of yours came to say hi.". Blake and Sun's eyes darted up to the catwalk to see who had spoken, to see a very imposing man with his hand on the railing. He wore a set of imperial looking armour, made of gold from what they could see, with a set of tight chainmail underneath, also made from gold, that looked sort of like scales against his skin as he moved. On his shoulders were two shoulder guards that looked like dragon's heads with ruby gem eyes, that seemed to move around on their own with the strange way light reflected off of them, attached to both guards was a piece of golden fabric each that remain separated from each other as they flowed. The only part of them man that wasn't covered by the golden armour was his face, which had a hard look on it with a pair of blood red eyes narrowed right at Blake, that reminded the cat faunas of her partner, especially with the fact that he also had a golden shade of blonde hair, just much shorter and kept in a buzz cut sort of style.

Roman, who was also momentarily stunned into silence at Blake's bold, failed, escape attempt, recovered fast, "I'm afraid you have a very small mistake there, they are no friends of mine, or even of any one who is in this room! Their traitors to their kind that serve the humans!". Just like that, every faunas recovered from their shock as they hostily began to encircle Sun and Blake, who were back to back, fear evident on their mask faces. The man in golden armour let out a chuckled as he jumped over the railing, he didn't fall to the ground, however, his twin capes suddenly spread out widely as he glided down calmly, "And what do the White Fang do with traitors?" he asked as a sadistic smile appeared on his face as he saw the fear on the faces of the surrounded pair of Faunases. Before he even touched the ground, various faunas shouted out threatening things to do to the "traitor" faunas, "Throw them in a cage and make them starve!" a male dog Faunas yelled out, "Make them know what it feels like to have your head dunked in water over and over for hours!" a cat Faunus demanded, "Make a public execution out of them!" an angry deer faunas screamed out, being very undeerlike. "Haha! I like the sound of that last one!" the man in golden armour laughed out as he walked forward, the golden boots clanking slightly against the stone floor, he grabbed a small goldenrod off of his hip, that extended out into a, of course, golden trident, which tips effortlessly carved into the floor, "I volunteer to be the executioner.".

He continued to walk forward, Faunas moving out of the way of the unknown man, as he had an air about him that warned them to stay out of his way or be moved by his weapon, that he lazily dragged, causing long cuts to form in the floor. Sun and Blake, who had managed to hide their fear with determined expressions, as little as it helped them, had two thoughts each, "How are were we going to get out of this?" and "Where's Neptune?!", with each desperately trying to back away from the sadistically golden armoured man that got closer to then. Suddenly, the man stopped as a look of shock adorned his facial features, "I know that scent!" he whispered quietly, the White Fang faunas suddenly stopping their yelling as he then let out a loud, insane, laugh that sent chills down the spines of everyone there. "I knew that human toy wouldn't be able to have killed him!" the man laughed as his free hand gently gripped his forehead "But I didn't think he'd come up so soon!". Everyone back a few steps away from him before he raised his trident straight at Blake, and asked a question that she definitely wasn't expecting "Tell me girl, does the name 'Godzilla' ring any bells?".


	7. Chapter 7

**Sooo, now that Summer vacation is around the corner I should have more time to wright, right? WRONG! Not only am I going to have to take time to bond with family, I** _ **also**_ **have to deal with my first job! But that's me just me taking an opportunity to whine like a baby so just ignore me and read. Btw though, I may have done something in this that may make Zilla and Kiryu look more than a little harsh, but it's covering something that was, in my opinion, outright ignored in the show and fandom, due to me never seeing anything addressing it. Whether or not you agree with what I say isn't the point though, but do make sure to put your thoughts about it in the reviews and enjoy the read.**

 **White Fang Hideout**

Blake was frozen in fear and shock at the man who was still pointing that very sharp and clearly deadly trident at her, part of the reason she was currently afraid, the other part being from the very angry group of Faunas that surrounded her and Sun, who was just confused at the question but ready to tear them apart. "From your look of shock instead of one of confusion like your friend, I'll assume, yes you do know that name." the golden armored man said with a smirk of triumph as he got the answer he wanted, pulling the trident back and letting it rest upon his shoulder as a contemplative look donned him instead of the one of triumph, "The scent is too weak for you to have been near him too long, but neither does it smell like it was just you two just simply walked past each other. That and you know his name, that means either you at least talked to him or were told about him by a third party." he thought aloud, not caring who heard him. While he was thinking Blake was looking around still trying to find an escape, the junction box was out the question, they would be expecting it, and that golden dome could appear again since the man responsible for it was right in front of her. "Uh, Ghidorah? Don't mean to interrupt you or anything, but do you mind, I don't know, KILLING THEM?!" Roman asked irritatedly from his position on the stage, causing the newly named Ghidorah to send a glare his way, which made Torchwick to laugh fearfully and back up slowly "Okay, do what you want, you are the guy who's in charge here.".

Ghidorah looked away from him as he set his sights back on the Faunas pair, Sun finally getting out his bo staff as Blake held the sheath's handle for Gambol Shroud in her free hand like a cleaver, neither seeing an escape so they both figured their only chance of escaping was to fight their way out. "Hm, I want the girl relatively unharmed, the boy, do what you want, preferably alive to see what he knows, but I don't really care." Ghidorah ordered the crowd of White Fang Faunas as they all donned evil grins while looking at the Huntsman and Huntress in training. They didn't like taking orders from this complete stranger that seemed to have no affiliation with their faction, but Roman followed him and they liked Roman, the fact that it seemed to be out of fear was a little off putting though. Besides, they did like what he was telling them to do, so they just went with it.

"Blake, if you have any last minute plans, it would be _really_ nice to know." Sun said with some fear in his voice, the last part of Ghidorah's orders echoing in his mind, "I'm still thinking on it!" Blake yelled back irritated as the area of space that separated them from the crowd got smaller each second. Fortunately, despite both being prepared for it, neither of the duo would have to face the Faunas horde, because before any of them could get close, the windows of the building shattered as rifle fire echoed outside. Panic broke out on the inside among the Faunas, as they began to take cover from the barrage of rapid fired dust bullets that were fired through the broken windows, survival instinct forcing them to find cover rather than trying to capture Sun and Blake. "It's Neptune!" Sun yelled as he saw his friend through the window, still firing around them to allow them to escape, "Time to go!" Blake told Sun as she activated her aura to protect herself from any stray bullets as she ran through the hail of fire to escape, "Don't have to tell me twice!" Sun yelled back as he followed her lead, doing the same.

"Get them!" Ghidorah's angry voice yelled out in the chaos as he ignored the bullets, which just simply bounced off his armor, doing nothing, and chased after them. He let loose an angry growl that would put a feral Grimm's to shame upon seeing what little options he had at the moment. He need that girl _alive_ , she had to know Godzilla in some way or another, even if it was just a little, she had information that would be _very_ helpful later on, but he need to capture her first. That was the problem, none of the powers he had could be used without the risk of killing her, he could try hitting her with a Gravity Beam, but seeing as that has the capability of destroying this whole building if shot in the right place, bad idea to hit her directly. Maybe use one of his domes, as he had earlier to defend the junction box, to trap her in place? Once more, a terrible idea, she was moving too fast for it be able to fully form before she could escape if he wanted to make a dome large enough to catch her. Plus the simple fact that anything alive inside the dome, except for him of course, would lose their life force at a rate proportional to their species, and seeing as she was merely a Faunas, Ghidorah doubted she would live long enough for him to get anything from her.

So, he was left with the old fashioned way of running her down. And while he was incredibly fast in his Kaiju form, flying at mach 3 on Earth's gravity, and wasn't a slouch in his current human form either, there was two clear disadvantages on his side. One, while the bullets didn't hurt him, they did annoy him and cause numerous Faunas to run in front of him, slowing him down. Two, she was a Cat Faunas, a species that was known to be naturally faster and more agile than humans, and to top it off, she was a huntress in training, which only served to increase her movement advantage in comparison to him. So he could only watch in anger and frustration as he reached out and barely missed by a hair when she as well the monkey Faunas did a high jump both out of his reach and through the window, "NO!" Ghidorah roared out.

Blake had felt a cold chill of fear when she looked down momentarily and saw how close Ghidorah was to grabbing her, and suddenly was very glad she had jumped when she had. She and Sun landed on the window frame, before leaping to the next building, which they were greeted by Neptune yelling at them, "Come on!" as he stopped shooting his rifle, putting it on his back as he turned and ran, to which Blake and Sun quickly followed after. Upon catching up to Neptune, Sun asked "Dude what took so long!?" as he leapt across another gap between buildings, he got an awkward chuckle as a response from Neptune before the bluenette answered "Well, thanks to the fact I'm human not faunas, I don't exactly have night vision, so I struggled to see in the first place, let alone through that REALLY dark window. I kind of took a guess what was happening when I saw two smudged dark out lines be completely surrounded by a lot of others." Neptune explained, which made sense, humans didn't exactly have the best eyesight in comparison to Faunas to begin with, let alone when it was dark. Before either of the Faunas could speak in reply a loud crashing sound was heard from behind them, each of them turned momentarily to see what was the cause, only to see the giant mech that Roman had showed off to the White Fang recruits, charging straight toward them, with Roman inside from what they could see.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" Sun screamed as he suddenly ran away as fast as he could away from Roman, Blake and Neptune following close after as the mech gained distance, proving that despite its size, it was very fast. On the inside of the mech, Roman was enjoying the power that it gave him, though that was overshadowed by how much frustration these kids were causing him. As he chased them through part of the city, his scroll activated with a ring tone playing, Roman looked over to see it said he was getting a call from a very specific person, he groaned slightly as he pressed the answer button, "Oh hey Ghidorah! You seem to have caught me at a bad time, just, you know, killing the brats that you didn't!" Roman said to the phone, before he began to regret his choice of words when Ghidorah spoke, "Roman, if you dare to think this a joking matter, I _will_ kill you myself. Now listen closely, I don't care what you do with the boys, kill them if you wish, just bring me that girl!" Ghidorah ordered, roaring it into his scroll at the end, making Roman flinch. "Uh, if you don't mind me asking, but why do you want her?" Roman asked, fear slightly in his voice at the threat upon his life from Ghidorah, someone he had seen kill an entire battalion of huntsmen without much effort, "She's been in contact with someone I know, and we need to know everything we can get from her. If we don't, we're going to have a massive problem from him later on." Ghidorah explained over the phone, trying to get Roman how serious this matter is. "So can you put into perspective on just how bad this guy is?" Roman asked one more question, still not getting the direness of his mission, "If he's anything like what I've heard he's become… we're going to need Destroyah.". That had sealed the deal, Roman had seen first hand what that _thing_ was like in combat, and he'd rather deal with Ghidorah at his worst than do anything related to Destroyah.

"There is the possibility they're heading toward him for protection, if that's the case and you can't catch them before they get to him, try to stay alive before the help I'm sending arrives." Ghidorah said hanging up before Roman could ask anything else, he was currently gliding over the rooftops, his two capes expanded outward from him, and his trident held in his hand that wasn't holding the scroll. Ghidorah's thoughts briefly went to his history with the rival king of the monsters, a history that usually did not end well with for the Golden King of Terror. After such a history, Godzilla had become a massive sore spot for Ghidorah whenever he had been mentioned, however, when Ghidorah had heard that Godzilla had been claimed to have been killed across the universe, Ghidorah had of course been suspicious. So, in an attempt to investigate such rumors, Ghidorah had went to Earth with his loyal second in command-

Ghidorah shook his head before his thoughts could even have a chance to drag him further into the past, especially not wanting to relive the humiliation of the humans defeating him by sending him to this world in a weakened state by that accursed black hole gun. If Godzilla really was on Remnant, then his focus needed to be on the here and now. He put his scroll away, pulling out a similar device, but wasn't quite, a scroll wouldn't work to contact who he had in mind. He put it to his ear as it activated, once it was on and he got a response from the other end, Ghidorah said "Get to my location fast, we have a problem, I'll explain once you're here." a muffled response came from the other end before the line was cut. Ghidorah knew he could get here in time, but what he could only hope was that Roman could catch her before she could get to him, because fighting Godzilla without any sort of advantage was just a bad idea.

Meanwhile, farther ahead, Blake, Sun, and Neptune were still running from the Atlas killing machine that ran in the streets, the only thing keeping Roman from catching them was the fact that they were running on the buildings to the side of the road, rather than being on ground level. "You wouldn't have anyway for back up to arrive, would you?" Sun asked as he jumped to and fro buildings, "Yeah! That would be kind of helpful!" Neptune agreed with his teammate as he struggle to keep of with the naturally more athletic Faunas, but was doing alright for the most part. Blake, who was currently in the lead, said "Yeah, I do.", taking out her scroll and contacting her team, "Everyone! If you can hear me, we need-" she began before Sun leapt over and grabbed the scroll straight out of her hands screaming into it "HEEEELLLLLP!".

 **Back in the Alleyway**

The alley way that held Ruby, Zilla, and Kiryu was now silent, except for Sun's voice screaming at through Ruby's scroll. When Blake had contacted Ruby, she had answered, but what Ruby wasn't expecting was for Sun to scream at max volume through the call while it was on speaker, _just_ so Kiryu and Zilla could hear the call perfectly. So now here they were, each experiencing some sort of shock, Ruby from having Sun being so loud, and Kiryu and Zilla from what they could only guess was happening on the other end of the call. "Sooo, wanna go fight a giant robot?" Ruby finally said, squeaking out the awkward question, to which both Kaiju stared at her instead of the scroll for a few seconds before they both shrugged, saying "Why not?". With that Ruby ran off with her two new companions following after her.

 **Junior's club**

Unlike Ruby, Yang had turned her scroll to normal mode instead of speaker, so when Blake called, she had answered it like a normal phone instead if blaring the news of what was going on to everyone within her immediate area, she only lost half the hearing in her right ear when Sun took over the call. At least Godzilla didn't hear what was going on, well she thought so, but with the volume of Sun's yelling as well as the club music, there was no telling. "Uh, I have to go help a friend out with a project of ours, can you find your way back to Beacon without me?" Yang asked as some of the hearing returned, putting a little urgency into her tone without meaning to, Godzilla looked back at her, his eyes seemed to study her for a minute's time, but surprisingly, Yang didn't really feel unnerved as she would've a second ago. Godzilla let out a sigh before saying "I'll be fine, just go help your friend.", with that said, Yang quickly said a bye and ran out of the club. She was a little hesitant to leave Godzilla alone like that, as he could still be emotionally raw after what they had just talked about, but her friends were in mortal danger, no way she could just not go save them.

Running out of the club, doing her best to clear her thoughts and focusing on helping Sun, Blake, and Neptune from whatever Yang switched to speaker so that she had an easier time getting on her bike and putting her helmet on as she yelled into her phone's mic "Where are you guys?". She didn't get a verbal reply, instead, all she got in the form of an answer was the giant robot that ran in the street behind her making a lot of noise as she turned around to see it for a split second to see it barrel by her. Choosing to ignore the timing, Yang quickly swerved her bike around and gunned it after them. Yang kept up as best she could, however, the chase had gone through some pretty tight spaces, probably Blake, Sun, and Neptune doing their best to lose the maniac piloted mech that chased them, which was failing. All the while, they had kept in contact in order to make a plan on how to take out Roman's mech

The plan they had come up with had led them to all leap onto a lower level highway bridge, with Roman, of course, not hesitating to follow them. Yang, however, wasn't able to make the jump with her bike, the only thing allowing her to keep up in the chase, Yang had to veer her bike around to find the entrance to the same road they were on, which luckily was nearby, so it allowed her to get back to them without them getting too far ahead of her. Up ahead, the faunas pair and the bluenette human jumped from car roof to car roof, as staying on one was failing to work, because the cars were not going fast enough to prevent the mech from gaining large distances on them, barreling through any and all cars that was in its way, heedless and uncaring of the lives inside them. "Is this guy a maniac or something!?" Neptune yelled out as he jumped from car roof to car roof in order to get away from the giant mech of death that was chasing them, "Dude, do you even need to ask!?" Sun yelled back from a car that was slightly farther ahead with Blake to his left, who was looking wide eyed at the sight of the cars going flying momentarily before her survival instinct kicked in as she continued jumping to and from cars to get away from the rampaging Atlesian Paladin that was gaining distance on them.

Suddenly, a massive burst of wind blew by them forcing the trio to pause in their escape as they braced themselves against the movement of the air, which was strong enough to cause the cars they were standing on to swerve a bit, "What was that?" Sun asked when the car he was on straightened out, he hadn't ever heard of a current of wind that strong within a city before, "I don't know, just keep moving!" Blake yelled back, hearing the crashes and stomps caused by Roman's mech getting closer to them, spurring the other two back into motion. Farther back Yang bobbed and weaved in between the falling cars that Roman had thrown about. She had a rather close call when the wind had blasted by all of a sudden, but she had managed to correct herself before a van had fallen on top of her and her bike. What was interesting to her, however, was that when the wind had kicked up, all of the doors on the vehicles that were in the air had spontaneously opened. She didn't have time to give it much thought, between the dodging of the fallen cars and the focus she had on the ongoing chase. Then there was the sudden feeling of an object being slammed down on top of her head hard, which hurt, a lot.

"OW!" Yang cried out in pain, as the bike shook a little from the sudden shift in balance as Yang's hand went to her head in pain. " _What happened?"_ was the question Yang asked herself, avoided everything that Roman had been throwing around, so what hit her? "Consider that punishment for not doing your damn job." someone said behind her, making Yang jump in surprise before turning around somewhat to see an angry Zilla crouched on the balls of his feet on the tailend of Bumblebee with his claws equipped. "Wha-?" before Yang could fully process that he was even there, Zilla's eyes focused on something else ahead of them and he wordlessly jumping off the bike, as soon as his feet made contact with the ground, he disappeared, with another burst of wind appearing, this time going in the opposite direction of the first.

Numerous questions began to swarm inside of Yang's head, such as: How was he there? Where did he go? Why did he hit her on the head? What did he mean by her not doing her job? The last one particularly stuck with her for some reason, what was she doing wrong? For a moment Yang thought Zilla had meant showing Godzilla around, but the way he sounded gave off a different vibe. Meaning, there was something important that she was supposed to be doing that she didn't even know about, that seemed so obvious and staring her in the face, it made her feel uneasy. She shook the thought out of her head, now wasn't the time for that, she had to focus on saving her friends, she could think about this nonsense later.

Up ahead, Roman had charged through another group of cars, sending them all up into the air as he continued running down Blake, Sun, and Neptune, with at least one of the each cars' doors flying open before they came back in contact with the ground, things were about to get worse though. Out of frustration of being unable to catch the "brats", and wanting to prevent running into the guy that _Ghidorah_ was afraid of, Roman activated one of the Paladin's weapon systems, watching from his cockpit with a maniacal grin and satisfaction as the right hand of the robot transformed itself into a gun before firing. The shot held true, more or less, as the massive dust bullet launched forward, impacting itself dead in front of the car that Neptune had just leapt on. The explosion caused by the new and sudden ranged attack from the mech had caused the unfortunate car to leap up into the air, the car doors flying open again, but no one noticed as they were preoccupied by something else. Neptune had just jumped onto the roof of the car and had no time to steady himself for another jump, let alone brace himself from an explosion, so when the shot had hit and sent the car into the air, he was thrown off.

Neptune landed hard on the asphalt of the highway, disoriented from both the blast and the rough landing as he tried to reaffirm himself with with what was going on with a loud ringing in his ears. Once the ringing went away, he got to his knees, mentally thanking his aura for protecting him from any serious damage that could've threatened him. "Neptune, Look out!" Sun yelled out, his voice filled with fear for his friend, causing Neptune to remember just what was going on, Neptune head twisted around to see where the Paladin was, only to its giant mechanical foot about to come down on him. Neptune's face contorted into terror as he realized he was going to die, his aura had already been damaged, and he doubted it would've holded against the full weight of the Paladin slamming itself on top of him. All he could do was instinctively hold his arms over his head in order to protect himself somehow, and hope it would be quick.

Fortunately, what was quick was Zilla. The world was frozen for the human Kaiju as he slid under the Mech's foot and grabbed Neptune in a rough tackle before moving forward, pretty much dragging Neptune with him as he came to a stop on top of the car Sun was on as on. Time moved forward again, the Paladin's slammed down onto the pavement of the road, Sun let out a terrified scream for his friend, Blake's eyes widened with the same terror as Sun's, both their friend had just been killed. However, that thought had came to an end once the realization of Zilla dropping Neptune on the roof of the car when let out an "Oof!". Sun twisted around, with only a slight case of hesitation due to confusion as to how his friend got there, let alone was _alive_ , before he rushed to his side, "Dude, are you alright?" Sun asked a _very_ confused Neptune, who replied "I-I don't know, am I dead? How am I here?". Zilla, who was in an agitated mood and didn't have the patience for this, butted in "Who's the one in charge between you three?", gaining Sun's attention to see an angry Zilla glaring down at him, "Uh, that would be Blake, more or less?", Zilla, ignoring the last part of Sun's answer, shifted his glare toward Blake, who was still staring at Neptune in shock, before he practically growled "So she's the idiot who's mess I've been cleaning up.".

Before either Sun or Neptune could question what he meant, or Sun could jump up to defend Blake, probably going to say something along the lines of "She's not an idiot, she's much smarter than me after all.", the sound of the mech preparing to fire again caught their attention. It had resumed the chase after them, the shock of Zilla's sudden appearance and rescue of Neptune wearing off on Torchwick, though it could be seen that he was keeping a good distance away, not rapidly gaining on them like it was just a few minutes before. The reason for that being Zilla himself. Torchwick had never seen him before, and for him, the probability of him being this "Godzilla" that Ghidorah was nervous about was pretty high. So he decided to play it safe, until the "help" that Ghidorah had promised arrived, by chasing after them from a distance and using the mechs combat systems to see if he could get any of them from here.

What he wasn't expecting was for errors and warnings to pop up right as he was about to fire the gun. Quickly checking what was wrong, Roman saw that Zilla was now _on the mech's arm_ with his claws now covered in a green fire right in front of where the barrel of the gun was just a moment ago, replaced with a searing clean cut. Acting out of panic at the sudden loss of one of the mech's primary weapons and the now apparent fact that a very big threat was within 10 feet of him, Roman made the left arm of the Paladin bend backward in preparation to punch Zilla off of it. That plan backfired as once the mechanized fist launched forward, it's target jumped over it before one of the flaming claws was slammed into the arm as he slid down it to the elbow, where he jumped off, causing heavy damage to the left arm. But Zilla wasn't done just yet, once he was near the ground, Zilla twisted his body in the air in order to bring both claws down in a downward "X" shaped slash right on the Paladin's equivalent of an Achilles tendon.

Now, the metal that made up the body of the Atlesian Paladin was very durable, with very few things on Remnant able to outfight break it without targeting weak points. Even Zilla's claws were not sharp enough on their own to allow a normal person to cut through the metal, but Zilla was not a normal person, he was a Kaiju, with two advantages. Number one was the green fire that was emitted from his claws, were much hotter than normal flame. He didn't know the exact temperature, but due to Kiryu running an experiment one time when he had gotten bored, Zilla did know that the flames were comparable to the temperature of Godzilla's atomic attacks. With the flames at full throttle, it heated the metal to the point where it's structure weakened, not enough to make it melt in the quick time frame that was transpiring, but enough. The second advantage that Zilla was in the possession of was his raw physical strength. He didn't have the technically infinite strength that Godzilla had with his nuclear energy, or the mechanical brute force Kiryu possessed, nor could he match the telekinetic trickery that Xenilla used in this regard either, but being a kaiju had one rule of thumb, no matter what type you are, when you hit something, you hit it _hard_.

With the overwhelming advantage in Zilla's favor, the Atlas weapon's artificial joint didn't stand a chance, as the combined brute force and blistering heat made the claws cut right through the metal as if it were cloth. The results of the critically aimed strike did not show themselves instantly, because Zilla had struck the leg that was currently in the air as it was running. The reason for this had showed itself once Zilla had landed in a crouch at the same time the now ruined limb had slammed down to the ground, the intent being to kick itself forward again and continue running after the original targets, only for the joint that was struck to fall apart. With the support of its left leg suddenly gone, the mech crashed down into the road way as the momentum from its running caused it to barrel down the road in a tumbling roll with nothing to stop it, Zilla disappearing once more.

On the inside of his mechanical weapon, Roman was being thrown around like a rag doll with in the right cockpit, he had no clue as to what happened to put him in this less than ideal position. The only thing that he saw was Zilla slicing up his Paladin's arm as he slid down it, and then a millisecond later, he suddenly lost control and falled forward, the momentum from it running at over 60 mph held used to propel it forward everytime it bounded up against the pavement of the road. A turn came up on the road ahead as the robot kept tumbling forward with no way to stop it or change it's direction, the mech slammed into the road's barriers, which fell apart as they weren't built with the idea of surviving a several ton warmachine slamming into them full force, sending Roman and his destructive mechanized suit down in a fall to the ground underneath the highway he had just rampaged upon.

Shock was clear amongst all of the Huntsmen and Huntresses in training at the sight of Zilla single handedly defeating the war machine with ease. Sun, Blake, and Neptune had jumped off the cars they were on in order to assist Zilla when he had suddenly attacked the Paladin, only for them to have to duck in order to avoid being trampled by the tumbling mech when it barreled by. "Uh, What just happened?" Sun asked, being the first one to recover his barings, "I wish I could tell you, dude." Neptune said in reply, being in a similar state of shock as his friend, as all three of them could only stare at the newly made hole in the roadway barrier. "Blake! Sun!" a familiar voice came from behind all of them as mechanical rev, catching their attention. They all knew it was Yang before they had even begun to turn around in time to see her come to a stop, "Yang did you see what happened?" Blake asked her partner, to which Yang tilted her head slightly after taking off her bike helmet, "If you're talking about that Zilla guy take down the big robot, yeah I saw it, but it happened too fast for me to get a proper look at it.".

Before Blake could make a reply to the Blonde Brawler, her scroll went off with Weiss' voice yelling through "Blake I'm in position-AHH!", it had just occurred to Blake and Yang that Weiss would be unaware of what had happened, but the thought was gone when Weiss had suddenly screamed. Blake grabbed the scroll from her pocket, raising it up to in the air as she yelled into it as Sun, Neptune, and Yang crowded her to see the scroll's screen, "Weiss! Are you okay! What happened?". "I brought her here is what happened." Zilla's voice said off to the side, gaining their attention as they jumped from surprise at the unexpected appearance, they quickly saw a Weiss on her knees looking like she was trying to hold in her stomach's contents with her rapier, Myrtenaster, on the ground next to her as Zilla was walking to the hole where the Paladin controlled by Roman had disappeared. They quickly rushed to Weiss to check up on her as Zilla crouched at the edge of the crater, looking down where the Paladin had fell, "Are you alright?" Yang asked worriedly to the Schnee heiress, who looked up from nearly vomiting in shock and confusion, "Yang? Blake? Neptune? What happened? How'd I get here? What happened to the Paladin?". "Er, well you see, that guy over there", Sun began pointing at Zilla still looking over the edge, "Showed up, then according to him brought you in the blink of an eye somehow, after totally destroying that big robot thi-","It's not destroyed... yet." Zilla interrupted, catching their attention of the hunters and huntresses present again..

Neptune quickly helped Weiss to her feet as everyone else rushed over to look down at what Zilla saw, which was the Atlesian Paladin of Roman Torchwick, heavily damaged and crippled, but still in one relative piece desperately trying to move. "Holy crap! That thing's still working!?" Sun yelled out in surprise, as no one was expecting it to still be functioning after the damage that was inflicted to it from both Zilla and the fall. "Come on guys! Let's get down there so we can-" Yang said as she moved forward to jump down to finish off the mecha before she was stopped by Zilla's arm stretching out in ger path before he practically snarled at, not just Yang, but all of them, "Do what? Make another mess like you did up here? No, the only reason you should be going down there is to meet up with Ruby, Kiryu wants a word with Roman by himself.". Zilla's words stunned the Huntresses and Huntsman in training, not just at his words but at his tone and the way he said them. He was angry with them, but none of them could see why, which only caused confusion as they each decided to do what the Kaiju said by staying put and reluctantly resigning themselves to watching what was about to happen.

On the lower level, Kiryu was walking toward the heavily damaged Paladin, which had managed to get its broken form on to its knees, and he was not happy. Earlier, while he and Zilla were calling in their weapons, he had hacked into their scrolls to see what their plan was, and what he had found, had made him absolutely livid with team RWBY. Right now, however, was not the time to take his anger out in them, right now, he'll just take it out on Roman Torchwick and the stolen Atlesian Paladin prototype.

He had kept up with Ruby after obtaining his weapons, and had told her, in a more than a little harsh tone to stay back, which she had done, partially because she was stunned from the tone he had told her in. He gripped his shield tightly as Roman seemed to notice him approaching, indicated by the Paladin make a subtle rotation to his direction. Kiryu looked over the info he got on the Atlesian Paladin prototype, he was mildly impressed with Atlas' ability to have made such a mech, but even the newer models were crude and much weaker than any mecha Earth had even made. Then again, those were the size of and were designed to fight Kaiju and this was the first type of mech Remnant had ever made, it wasn't even close to a fair comparison. After a quick look through at the blueprint and the combat test records, Kiryu found nothing on the Paladin that stood out to him as a credible threat, so his focus returned to Roman, who had reared the least damaged robotic fist up for a right hook. Kiryu didn't so much as flinch as he simply raised his left arm up so that his shield would block the punch without any trouble.

The sight of Kiryu lazily blocking the robotic fist with his shield was more than a little stunning to all of the humans and faunas in the area, not expecting such a level of strength from him. Roman didn't take any time to process how easily his first attack, instead, out of a combination of fear and survival instincts, he raised the Paladin's other, more damaged arm for another attack. He also kept his right arm continuing to put pressure onto the shield to prevent him from blocking his attack with the shield again. When the second attack on him came though, Kiryu quickly flicked his sword, activating the sword's maser emitter, before side stepping, putting him out of the way of both attacks. However, when the left fist of the Paladin flew by him, Kiryu thrusted his sword forward, driving it deep into the metal of the hand. The metal offered little resistance under the strength of Kiryu as he then slashed the blade all the way through the already heavily damaged mechanized arm, now rendering it useless.

Although that was a massive benefit, it wasn't the main point of the attack, which was to cause damage to Roman himself, not just his armor. Due to the maser emitter being on, when the sword was driven into what was now just a massive hanging piece of scrap metal in the general shape of an arm, the electrical like energy from the sword was spread throughout the metal that made out the body of the Paladin, including to the cockpit. Kiryu could even hear the screams of shock and pain when he suddenly found himself being electrocuted in what was supposed to keep him safe from such attacks. Using this to his advantage, Kiryu took his sword out of the completely broken arm before surging forward, bringing his sword forward in a sideways swipe that made contact with the inside of the elbow on the other arm, before it was completely severed in a clean cut. The hand fell uselessly to the ground with a loud metallic clanging noise, and another yell from Roman as he was hit with another wave of electricity that originated from Kiryu's sword.

With the mech now essentially neutered with the loss of its arms, Kiryu slammed the blade of the still active blade into knee of the undamaged leg, making it completely crippled with no chance of escape, while sending waves of energy through the Paladin to further hurt Roman, preventing him from pulling any tricks. Kiryu waited for a moment, letting Roman feeling a small bit of the pain he deserved, before then slamming his hand through the glass that made up the "windshield" of the cockpit, breaking seemingly without any resistance from the dust proof glass. Roman barely had any time to realize that suddenly, a very tight grip had appeared on his throat between him being very painfully electrocuted, being pulled out of the Paladin, and the thrown to the ground onto his stomach hard. Kiryu kept him down by pressing his knee forcefully into his back and pulling Roman's left arm back in a very uncomfortable position.

"Yeah! We got him!" Sun called out excitedly as he and Neptune did a one arm hug with each other as everyone else did their own celebrations, ignoring or just not hearing the annoyed grumble from Zilla, "Last I checked, it was me and Kiryu that 'got him'".Their little celebrations came to a stop when Zilla had suddenly stood up, they had expected him to say something to them along the lines "good job everyone". All he did was jump over the edge of the roadway, dropping down to meet up with Kiryu. "Uh, should we follow him?" Neptune asked, who got a quick response from the Blonde Brawler, "I mean, it's not like he told us we couldn't follow him, and we have to go down there any way to get back to Ruby, so what's the harm?". Most of them were somewhat surprised at Yang's response, as she was a total airhead most of the time, she did have her moments where she was perceptive and careful, however. Granted that was mostly when she was in combat or when she was getting into mischief, but still.

With no one making a response in the negative to her, Yang bravely went forward and jumped off the edge of the roadway, landing hard in a crouched position that was done in order to brace her fall as best she could. Her arrival did not elicit much of a response from Zilla or Kiryu, who were busy talking to each other, and, most likely, interrogating Roman, evidenced by how Kiryu kept applying pressure to Roman's bent arm, though Yang couldn't make out the words. Given the lack of response from either Zilla or Kiryu, the rest of the Huntresses and Huntsman in training leaped down to join Yang at the bottom,which Zilla and Kiryu didn't respond to as well.

"Yang!" was the only warning before the Blonde Brawler was suddenly tackled full force by a blur of red, causing Yang to lose her balance and fall to the ground and making everyone else jump back in surprise. Yang let out a groan after getting the air knocked out of her, she looked down to see what had hit her, to see known other than her little sister, "Ruby?". Ruby, who had tackle hugged her sister, suddenly realized what she had she had done, quickly got off her sister and helped her up while apologizing, pretty embarrassed about the whole thing, "Sorry, sorry, sorry! Are you are alright Yang?". Still slightly dazed, Yang shook her head a bit to get it to clear it before making a reply "Have a bit more faith in your big sister Rubes, you know it takes more than that to hurt me!". The sight of the sisterly affection between the two had been met with a set of mixed reactions from their compatriots that varied between smiles and rolling of the eyes.

"Before you two can get too caught up in your "moment", I have a question for you Ruby." Weiss said, both interrupting the two sisters before they could continue and drawing everyone's attention to her. "Uh, sure Weiss, what is it?" Ruby responded, slightly confused at what her partner had in mind in terms of "a question". "Well, last time I had seen you, you had ran off in pursuit of that weird Penny girl, leaving me by myself at the tower and, what I can only assume, Zilla and Kiryu to follow you. The same two that seemed to have magically appear just now in helping us take down that mech. So I have to ask, do you know how or why they had come?" Weiss explained before asking, causing everyone else to begin to wonder the same thing, which in turn led them to turn their heads in the direction of Ruby in a curious glance. Under all the looks of her sister, teammates, and friends, Ruby began to get increasingly nervous and embarrassed as she thought back to the later incident in the alleyway, "A-About that, you see, when Blake, Sun, and Neptune had called for help earlier, I may or may not have had my Scroll on speaker. So they overheard it, and I asked "Hey wanna go fight a giant robot?" and they said in their deep voices "Sure, why not?" Ruby rambled on for a minute, mimicking to the best of her ability of Zilla and Kiryu speaking at once. At her the end of her rambling, she gave off a nervous chuckle as everyone else began to stare at her wide eyed in shock at the answer for a moment. Then another. Then another. Then "RUBY!".

As most of team RWBY began to scold their team leader, said team leader beginning to defend herself, and Sun and Neptune deciding to stay in the background of it and watch, none of them had heard over themselves Zilla letting out an agitated growl. "Are you serious!? They seriously planned to lead him," Zilla paused for a moment to gesture at Roman Torchwick, who was currently being pressed face down into the the asphalt so that he couldn't talk, as Kiryu had gotten sick of him before they could even ask more than 5 interrogation questions, ", in that mech, onto the highway, and then _freeze_ the road to get him down here?!". Kiryu gave a stoick nod, though Zilla could easily tell he was as upset at the news as he was, "Unfortunately, and while most of the plan had come from the Cat Faunus Blake, there were no objections to the plan… I do not even believe they knew what they were doing wrong." the ending of the statement had elicited another growl from Zilla. Zilla sat their in silence for a moment, straining his ears to try and hear what the mixed group of human and faunas huntresses and huntsman in training were talking about… only for him to hear them criticizing Ruby for letting him and Kiryu find out about what they were doing! That was the last straw, "Do you think Xenilla will mind if I punched Blake in the face?".

Kiryu, not being the least bit surprised, didn't even look at Zilla before stickly replying "If you don't use your gauntlets and under the current circumstances… no, I don't think he would." he had barely finished speaking when he had suddenly felt the wind had kicked up, knowing full well what was about to happen. Ruby, had, at this point, resigned herself to just take the scolding she was being given. She didn't have much of a place to stand, if at all, to defend herself, and Yang, luckily, had already finished with what she had to say so now all she had to deal with was Blake and Weiss giving her a piece of their minds while Sun and Neptune remained neutral in the background, just watching awkwardly. "... we had agreed this was going mission of ours to be secret Ruby! Why was your scroll even on speaker to beg-" Blake said as she took her turn to scold Ruby, before she was sent flying back a good couple of feet, suddenly stunning all of those present at the sight of Zilla with his fist stuck out where Blake was, making them quickly put two and two together. "Dude, what the he-", apparently, Zilla had decided to make a habit of interrupting angry faunases, as he silenced Sun who had quickly moved to defend Blake before he had been silenced by an angry glare from Zilla. If Sun had looked closer into the eye of the angry Kaiju, he would've notice that Zilla's eye were giving a ominous orange, almost yellow, glow from behind his pupils at a low level of light.

To make sure no one else would make an attempt like Sun had, Zilla looked at each of the others one at a time, causing them all to back down under the intimidating gaze of Zilla. When he was satisfied they wouldn't try anything, the angry Kaiju turned his attention back to Blake, who was looking back up at him in fear, shock, and betrayal as she had a hand to her cheek to nurse a bruise that was forming where Zilla had punched her. The cause of said bruise narrowed his eyes at the sight of it, " _Odd, I was sure I didn't punch her hard enough to break through her aura"_ , normally, he would analyze the bruise and her aura further, but currently, he decided just to say that her aura was probably damaged enough for him to break it in a fight that he hadn't seen. "Honestly, I don't know what the hell your "mission" was or what its goal was,neither do I care, but I can tell you that you are in no position to criticize Ruby on what she did where, as far as I'm concerned, she's the only one of you who did anything right in this entire fucking night!" Zilla said, yelling out the last part in anger at all of them, but once more directed mostly at Blake. Each of them were left stunned just by the sheer amount of anger that was within his voice, and it left them confused, what exactly had they done to anger him so much when he was relatively friendly not even an hour ago.

"Hey! Just where do you get off on telling us we fucked up? You even said you didn't know what we were trying to do, so can't you say we were in the wrong!" Yang recovered quicker than the others, her eyes changing from Iliac to red from her anger and drive to defend her friends, momentarily forgetting that Zilla had already proven to be able to beat her easily. He didn't seem to have the intention to do so to any of them however, if you don't count him punching Blake in the face, as he simply looked her back in the eye, causing her raging red eyes to clash against his ominous orange glowing eyes. Surprising both herself and everyone else around her, Yang managed to stand her ground under Zilla's glare, but it was clear she was losing ground in the battle of wills fast, mostly due to red being inferior to orange in combat, as the latter was a combination of both the former and another color. After several tense seconds of the fierce stare off, at which point everyone was worried a fight between Zilla and Yang was going to break out, Zilla finally spoke, slightly calmer than before, but not breaking eye contact with Yang, "Ruby, can you tell me what is the foremost important job of a Huntsman?".

Ruby blinked, caught off guard by the unexpected question, but was able to recover fast enough to answer it before anyone had noticed, "Uh, It's to protect innocent people while keeping the bad guys away from them?". Suddenly, Zilla's harsh gaze intensified nearly ten times as much, which forced Yang to bend under the force of it as he spoke once more, in a voice just as giving off just as much as the anger carried in his eyes, "Then explain to me why you all thought it was a good idea to lead a war machine piloted by one of said "bad guys" to a fucking public highway and put the very people you are supposed to protect in mortal danger!". With that, the young Huntsman and Huntresses finally understood the reason behind Zilla's anger, how couldn't they when he had literally just screamed it at all of them? But they were no longer concerned with that, as most of them had just gone numb as shock and the realization of what they had just done set in.

Yang, no longer having any sort of will to continue the stare off, finally broke away from the furious gaze that Zilla had now began to direct at all of them, and looked at her now shaking hands. She failed to see them, however, as images of the cars that Roman had thrown around into the air that each had at least one living person within them, had begun to appear in her vision. " _Consider that punishment for not doing your damn job."_ Zilla's earlier words from when he had appeared on Bumblebee made sense now, he wasn't talking about her watching his teammate, he was talking about her sworn duty as a Huntress, which, as of tonight, she had just completely failed, all of them had. Suddenly that mere hit on the head didn't seem nearly as much of a punishment. Everyone else weren't handling it much better.

Sun and Neptune were handling it similarly, they were mentally kicking themselves hard as they looked down to the ground with their arms limped. They arguably had the least to do with this disaster of a night out of all of them, as they were just wanting to help out their friends in a mission that was dangerous for them. However, they were closest to Blake during that moment when she was making the decision on where to go, so if they had spoken up, they could've prevented Roman from ever putting those people in danger. If Blake was the murder, they had been a pair of both willing and unwilling accomplices that had been in a prime position to stop the crime before it had happened, but they didn't and now they were just as guilty as the primary culprit.

For Ruby and Weiss, it was much worse. Ruby couldn't help, but feel the guiltiest of all of them, as she had to cradle her head somewhat in an attempt to stay standing. Her immense guilt had come from two sources, her innocent nature, which made her have to think it was her fault, and the fact she was the leader of the team, so, in turn, she had to follow the number one rule of being a leader, everything was your fault. Weiss, unlike her leader, didn't have much to feel guilty about, however, her thoughts lingered on what could've happened. If the plan had continued without the interference from Zilla and Kiryu, she would've frozen over the road with at least several inch thick ice in an attempt to cause the Paladin to crash down here. Now looking back in hindsight, causing ice to spontaneously appear on a road where everyone was going at least 50 mph was going to cause numerous crashes, and since normal people usually do not have access to aura, she could have been very well responsible for other lives to have been lost, depending on how bad the crashes had been.

Blake had to deal with the worst of it. She was the foremost reason why this had happened, if she had been more careful at the White Fang Rally, Roman wouldn't have noticed her, avoiding all of this all together. If she hadn't had jump onto the highway, something she had directed the plan to end up how it was, those people wouldn't have ended up in such danger as they had. Tears had welled up in her eyes as she came to realize that even after leaving the White Fang in its current state, she had resorted to using a very common tactic to get away from pursuers, jumping into a crowd of civilians and hoping who ever chased you wouldn't shoot in the crowd, a tactic that didn't work well against maniacs apparently. She had ended up no better than the very people she wanted to take down, and put innocent people in danger for her own benefit.

"Are you all just now realizing what you all have done!?" Zilla said not losing any of the ferocity from before, kicking them while they were down "Do you even know how many people may have died if I hadn't been here to save them?". He did this because he had to make sure they learned their lesson, and also because he was incredibly angry right now, as an image of a mother throwing herself over a child less than a year old in an attempt to protect her child before Zilla had managed to save them. Normally, Zilla honestly wouldn't have cared about if a couple dozen or so humans had died. However, due to the fact that several young children would of died and it had been brought on by several humans, that not only were supposed to be protecting them, but also that he had begrudgingly began to like, though it was mostly just Ruby that he had liked, just an hour before, he was now furious because of it. "I rescued a total of 62 people just now from those cars while they were in the air or just before they were destroyed, with 13 of those being under 15 years old. If I'm being _generous_ with their odds of survival without aura, I'd say you would've been behind at least 23 deaths.", the number of the estimated deaths sunk into each of their heads, it became apparent to them just how much would of been wasted all because they were in such a hurry to take down the White Fang and prove themselves.

"B-but he was chasing us, and there was noth-" Blake began, her eyes now clouded with tears at realizing just how little she had learned after leaving the White Fang, before a furious roar came from behind Zilla, "NO!". The yell, in it's intense fury, momentarily forced all of those present to look at the source, which was Kiryu, who was now fully glaring at them from his position on top of Roman with his eyes glowing yellow a terrifying lumination that had consumed all of his eyes, whites and all, acting in complement to the ominous orange of Zilla's ever present glare that hadn't been broken once. "Don't you dare make the excuse that you couldn't of done anything!" Kiryu practically snarled at them, terrifying them as he just threw aside the stoic act to show just how angry he was, which turned out to be much more than Zilla, due to him actually caring about human life outside of children."You are training to be the ultimate guardians of humanity in this world! So don't you dare make any excuses for yourselves and take responsibility for what you have done!" Kiryu continued his scolding of them with such intense anger and fury that they didn't realize his small slip up with his wording as he had gotten to caught up in his emotions to carefully watch what he had said as he usually did. Kiryu wasn't done yet however, "Nothing you could do? Let me tell you something, he was chasing _you_ , so you were the one who, not only had the advantage, but you were also in control of where you went, including straight to the school where there is literally an _army_ of armed train warriors!".

"If you had wanted to keep what you were doing a secret, you could've lied and said something like, you were walking around town and suddenly the White Fang attacked you! Then no one would doubt you were doing anything suspicious, no one would get seriously hurt, and you would be able to catch the idiot Kiryu is sitting on top of without a bullshit explanation!" Zilla added to Kiryu's example, not wanting stand on his heels and to better hammer home to RWBY along with Sun and Neptune. "Or you could've lead him to a secluded area like a closed off park, dealt with him there in a similar fashion that you were planning on doing down here, if you absolutely wanted to make sure it stays a secret." Kiryu continued, giving yet another example of what they could've easily could've done if they had only thought for several seconds longer. Zilla finally then threw his arms up in frustration before, and unlike last one where he only elaborated on previous example provided by Kiryu, this time, he gave his own, "Hell, you could've still gone here if you really wanted, all you had to do was instead of jumping on the road, you could've just jumped straight done here!".

At this point, none of team RWBY, Sun, or Neptune could say anything in an attempt to defend themselves and their actions. What could they say? They had already accepted that it was their fault, and Zilla and Kiryu had already given several examples of what they could've done that was just, better, what was there to say? Each of them had chosen to deal with the situation in their own way. Ruby and Blake had begun crying somewhat at the harsh words from Kiryu and Zilla, but they knew they mostly deserved it after such a colossal mistake that could've been avoided if they had only thought a bit more on picking their battles more. Yang meanwhile had chosen to take a stoic approach as she did her best to comfort her little sister, anger was still within her, especially so since the two Kaiju had made her sensitive sister cry, but it was now more directed at herself then anyone else due to failing so hard. Weiss had decided to take the more than legit scolding that was directed at her and her team like a proper Schnee, by keeping her emotions under control and forcing whatever reactions she had under her skin as much as possible.

Sun, being the emotional teenager that he was, wore his emotions on his face for all to see, which was clearly anger. After dealing with being put down almost all his life due to being a Faunas, Sun had quickly developed a hatred for those who did put him, and anyone he cares about, down, which was now clearly showing. However, this wasn't about being a faunas, it was criticism over a very clear and obvious mistake that he was only just now realizing somehow in hindsight, so he took it without saying anything, that didn't mean he had to like it though. Neptune, treated it much like Sun did, something he deserved so he should just stick with it until he blew over, plus he dealt with such talks before, due to him being somewhat of a flirt, so he had an easier time dealing with it. What he was more concerned over, was his more volatile friend, who he kept a close eye on to make sure he didn't do or say anything he would regret.

"And if you th-" Kiryu had began, still intent on making sure they learned their lesson from this no matter what, before he was suddenly stopped himself all of a sudden as his eyes stopped their yellow glow and seemed to widened in pain from something. His suddenly interruption did not go by unnoticed by Zilla, RWBY, along with Sun and Neptune, as Zilla finally tore his glare away from the young Huntresses and Huntsman, as the rest hesitantly looked up from their various positions just in time to see that Kiryu had been launched into the air by some seemingly invisible force. Zilla's eyes widened as his own orange glow disappeared before he narrowed his eyes and he let out a noise that sounded like an animalistic snarl before he disappeared in a gust of wind, signalling that he had seen something that the others hadn't and had already gone to engage it.

No one else noticed this however, as they watched Kiryu land hard onto the ground and his clang loudly against the concrete floor. Then, the strangest looking girl they had ever seen, looking she had colored herself and her dress in the style of a certain flavor of ice cream, suddenly had jumped down from nowhere and helped Roman up. Roman, looking much messier than usual due to having his face pressed against the solid and flat concrete for several minutes straight, simply dusted himself off, "Ah Neo good to see that your here." he said to the girl giving her a smile. Most of those present were still trying process what was currently happening, they had just gone from being scolded for a major mistake to suddenly being attacked and Roman about to escape. Before anything else could happen, Yang suddenly got to her feet and charged after Roman and "Neo", not intent on leading an already bad night get any worse due to him getting away and all of their efforts being wasted.

Something felt off to Yang as she continued her charge. For whatever reason, she felt slower and weaker than usual while also feeling naked and unprotected. She tried to force it out of her mind as she got closer to her targets, but Yang couldn't shake the feeling. Suddenly she fell to the ground after what felt like someone had pushed her, and she let out a small grunt of pain as she landed somewhat in a faceplant if it wasn't for her instinctively catching herself, which caused her hand to feel a lot more hurt than usual after she caught herself after a fall. Pushing that out of her mind as well, Yang looked up to see what had pushed her before her eyes opened widely in shock and horror.

Standing in front of her was Zilla, but instead of looking like he had been several seconds ago, he looked like he had recently gone through a tough fight since she had last seen him. There were numerous cuts all over his clothes, some just barely cutting the fabric, others breaking the skin, it was those that caught Yangs attention immediate. " _What happened to his aura? Shouldn't it be hearing him or at least hear them."_ Yang thought at the sight of him bleeding, and she had only just now realized that he had been standing over her defensively with his back turned to her as he stuck an arm out to his right that hovered over her. She shook her head hoping to get her mind back to being focused on task, and as she made to pick herself off the floor and ask Zilla what the big deal was, she had moved just enough for her to see what Zilla was facing and why he was in such a stance.

Zilla's face was contorted in what looked like a snarl and he was grinding his teeth in what seemed to be both pain and frustration, that did not seem to surprise Yang, given he was covered in various scratches. What did surprise the Blonde Brawler, and somewhat horrify her was the sight of what looked like a grey hooked blade digging deep into his arm. Yang stared at the blade for a few seconds, the question of why his aura hadn't defended him once more coming to her mind, had it been damaged. Suddenly Yang had felt something like hot liquid on her cheek, on reflex, she had put a hand to her cheek only to pull it back in surprise as she felt a stinging sensation. She didn't have time to think about that though as yet another shock that night had hit her as she stared at her hand. That being a slightly bruised hand with a small amount of blood on a few of the fingers, _her_ blood.

Zilla's aura wasn't the only one not working, Yang's wasn't either. Not only was minor injuries like small bruises on her hand from landing to hard or what she could now clearly feel as a small cut on her cheek not healing, but her aura hadn't activated to prevent them in the first place. Her aura wasn't working even now as she attempted to will it to work, the manifestation of her soul was being kept away from protecting her somehow. No wonder as she had charged she had felt vulnerable, her main form of protection was now suddenly gone. Then something else had occurred to her was anyone else doing this, if she didn't have access to her aura, that meant her semblance would also out of reach as a semblance was a manifestation of aura. So not only was essentially her only form defense gone, but also her main form of offense, as if it wasn't bad enough.

A hiss of what sounded like pain from Zilla had broken Yang out of her thoughts, and when she looked to see what had happened she saw that the hooked blade was currently wiggling to dig deeper into his arm. Wanting to see what was happening better, Yang had moved once more, putting the thoughts of her aura being gone out of her head for the moment. Now at her new angle, Yang could now clearly see the owner of the blade. He looked like he was the same height as Zilla, maybe half an inch of difference in height, though she couldn't tell who was taller at her angle, had short, flat grey hair that barely reached a pair of red-orange, almost glowing, curved smooth sunglasses. He wore a smooth grey aviator jacket that was unzipped that had a t-shirt of a similar shade of grey, with a matching pair of grey running pants and running shoes, and had another hooked blade that matched the one was currently digging into Zilla's arm.

Roman had stopped dusting himself off after spotting both Zilla and whoever he was apparently fighting in their current stand off, before giving what seemed to be a nervous grin. "Hokmuto, so nice to see you join the party! You know when-" Roman had begun his somewhat nervous friendly meeting to the newly named Hokmuto before he was cut off, by him "Shut it Torchwick! It's your fault we're even here _and_ lost a Paladin Prototype! The only reason I'm saving you is because you're currently valuable to the plan, don't make me consider getting a replacement!". Not expecting such ferocity from an ally of his, Roman took a step back, Hokmuto was usually much calmer and much more tolerant of Roman's behaviors, making him Roman's prefered enforcer of who ever Cinder worked for. Something must've put him in a _really_ bad mood. Still, knowing when best to keep quiet to survive, Roman did what he said and kept quiet.

Hokmuto's attention was driven back to Zilla as the Kaiju spoke, keeping the pain of a sword being in his arm mostly out of his voice, "So your name is Hokmuto?". Yang couldn't be completely sure that Hokmuto had narrowed his eyes, but she could make a guess that he did, due to to several wrinkles appearing on his face, "No, but that's what everyone calls me for some reason. I'm guessing it means something to you?". For a second, Zilla's snarl disappeared replaced with a knowing grin, "No, but it does help me realize who you are.", this time there was no doubt that Hokmuto narrowed his eyes. He didn't respond though, as he ripped his blade out of Zilla's arm, eliciting a gasp of pain from him, before jumping back and disappearing in the same way that Zilla usually does.

Yang didn't have time to process much of what was happening before her surroundings became a blur for less than a second and she suddenly felt like she was going to throw up. "Yang!" the familiar voice of her younger sister quickly brought her out of her nauseated state for the moment as she was suddenly hugged tightly by said sister and being surrounded by her friends. "Are you alright? You're bleeding! Why isn't your aura healing it!?" Ruby asked, scared for her older sister's well being. Blake, looking over the shoulder of her team leader to see the cut on her partner's face narrowed her eyes as her hand instinctively rubbed her cheek where the bruise that had formed after Zilla had punched her earlier. "That's because _he's_ here." the currently slow and pain filled voice of Kiryu announced just behind them all, making them jump in surprise and causing them to turn. There he was, on the ground, sitting on his knees with his arms at his head, gripping it in pain as if he was dealing with a splitting headache. Next to him lied his sword and shield though they were scattered a bit as if someone had dropped them in a hurry.

"Who's here?" Sun asked before anyone else could even open their mouth, though he had practically spat it out, memories of his and Zilla's scolding fresh in his mind, where everyone else had pushed it out of theirs in order to focus what was going on. Kiryu face was contorted somewhat in pain, which was an ominous sight, seeing someone who they had just seen block a giant metal fist with one arm like it was the easiest thing ever in pain, but he still managed to speak, "His name is Hokmuto, he has the ability to emit something similar to an electromagnetic pulse that interferes with machines, and apparently, he's learned how to use it to cancel out aura and semblances as well.". It took a second for the implications of what Kiryu said to sink in for the humans and faunases, but when they did, they were horrified. They couldn't fight him, most them relied way too heavily on their semblances to make them formidable warriors with their aura to back them up if something went wrong. And how did he interfere with machines? Most of them had mentally asked except for Weiss, who, being the heiress of the world's leading dust provider, knew that EMPs could cause the energy produced by dust to dissipate.

"Wait that doesn't make any sense! If he has that power, then how can Zilla still move so fast?" Weiss questioned after she thought of it, causing several of the others to also question it. Kiryu had muttered a swear, which many of them had contributed to being in pain due to Hokmuto's semblance causing havoc with his head due to Kiryu's own "semblance" being mind based, as far as they knew. The real reason he swore though, was the fact that now he had to come up with a reason why Zilla could still fight Hokmuto when, by logic, he shouldn't be able to, besides, of course, " _No it's cool, because Zilla's actually a giant god like monster called a Kaiju after he was originally an iguana mutated by nuclear bomb testing,by the way, do you know what a nuke is?",_ all while his mind was in such a haze he could barely think straight. "E-Earlier, while you all were in the infirmary, to pass the time, Zilla and Godzilla had a spar. It's possible that some radiation from said spar is still on Zilla, which is interfering with the EMP wave enough to where he can still use his aura enough to activate his semblance, but nothing else." Kiryu lied, hoping they wouldn't question exactly when Zilla had that spar, or realize that wasn't how radiation worked, even if they had only just heard of it yesterday. To his luck, they all bought it with a nod of the head.

"Okay so that explains that small mystery, but that doesn't answer where Zilla and "Hokmuto" is, or where Torchwick and that ice cream girl went!" Yang said, pushing Ruby away slightly to break the hug her sister had still wrapped her in. Once more, luck had kicked in for Kiryu, who was quickly getting tired of all the questions while he was dealing with what felt like a massive hangover, Blake had answered for him. "Well, Zilla must've brought you and Kiryu over to us so we could be more easily defendable, while he did so, Hokmuto must've done something similar with Roman and his partner. He could've dragged them to a pick up point for some get away vehicle that was outside of his semblances range to get them out of here. As for where they are now." Blake paused a second as she bit her lip, thinking, "There's two options. One where Zilla chased after Hokmuto after dropping you and Kiryu with us. Or, they're still here in the general are, only they're moving to fast for us to see.".

As if on cue, a loud cracking noise had gone off behind them, causing them all to practically break their necks as the turned around to see what was happening. To their shock, they saw one of the support pillars holding one of the bridges above the crack near the middle of it, with what looked like the disappearing embers of Zilla's green fire. As Kiryu and the members of RWBY, along with Sun and Neptune had talked for what was one or two minutes, what felt like hours had passed for Zilla and Hokmuto. Zilla, who was currently leaning against/hanging from the pillar above the newly made crack in the concrete, was covered in of what looked liked well over a hundred different scratches and what looked like stab wounds, despite this however he was grinning victoriously as he stared dead a head at his opponent. Hokmuto was somewhat below him floating in the air, his unzipped jacket was flared out, which Zilla had learned means that he was using his Kaiju power to fly/glide, Zilla still hadn't figured out which it was yet. Something new had happened, because now Hokmuto had an intense looking burn mark on his chest, the first wound Zilla had managed to inflict in his fight with a clearly much faster foe. Both were currently taking a break from the fight, panting hard from exhaustion.

"Huh, I'll admit you're pretty tough. I don't know how you're still moving so fast with all those wounds." Hokmuto said, letting out some respect go into his words, causing Zilla to simply grunt, "Eh, this isn't much compared to what I'm used to in my usual training spars.". A scowl took over Hokmuto's face after Zilla's response, "Do you mean your training sessions with _Godzilla_?" Hokmuto asked, spitting the name out with distaste, which Zilla nodded his head not surprised with Hokmuto's feelings over Godzilla "Yeah, I figured you would be like that after Kiryu had told me what had happened in San Francisco, and I can't really blame you on feeling that way or I would be a hypocrite.". "Kiryu? I'm guessing he was the one who also told you about me in the first place." Hokmuto asked as his scowl had disappeared as his eyebrow was raised in curioustity, "Yeah, he was the one who put together the list of Kaiju that were likely to come here to Remnant, including you after your body was never found. Though you were pretty low on the list due to the high possibility that you had died from your wounds." Zilla answered with a shrug.

"Regardless, I still have to get through you and whoever Kiryu is to get to Godzilla, and I'm guessing you're not just going to let me pass?" Hokmuto asked as he tensed, figuring it was time to end the momentary break, Zilla narrowed his eyes as his own body tensed, ready for battle, "Although I empathise with you, no, don't think I'm just going to let you pass without a fight.". No more words were spoken before Hokmuto had leaped forward, bring down both of his dual hooked blades for an overhead slash, which Zilla had barely dodged by quickly pulling himself higher on the pillar with his one hand that had been buried into the pillar with the claw. Once Zilla had been safe from the attack, he had flipped over onto his feet and set his claws on fire in order to retaliate against Hokmuto with a horizontal slash from his right claw, which was blocked by Hokmuto's left blade. Hokmuto then had the hook of his blade go around the middle claw of Zilla's gauntlet in order to redirect it to move just to the right of him. Zilla, who had been unprepared for such a move, had been carried forward under his own momentum and gravity a full step forward, right into Hokmuto's hooked blade that lied in his right hand that had been slashed forward, earning Zilla another cut on his face.

Hokmuto, however, had been unprepared for Zilla to bring his right claw back around to slam the gauntlet part into the back of Hokmuto's head. Stunned from the unexpected move, Hokmuto didn't have any chance to defend himself for when Zilla, allowing the small momentum of his attack to carry him somewhat, spun on his for slashing Hokmuto in the chest with his left claw and on the shoulder with the right claw had come back around. A gush of blood had come from each of the slashes when the claws had cut through the skin of their target, before the heat of Zilla's flames had then cauterized the wounds, preventing any bleeding to continue, but causing third and second degree burns in and around the slashes. Hokmuto had let out a sharp cry of pain before he quickly jumped into the air and kicked Zilla in the face, causing Zilla to stumble backwards from the force and having to slam his claws back into the pillar to prevent him from falling off. Hokmuto had used the kick more of a jumping off point and had used the reactionary force of it and his Kaiju power to once more stay in the air, away from the pillar and out of Zilla's reach.

Zilla's eyes quickly locked onto Hokmuto and his wounds, letting some momentary pride to flow throughout his psyche before forcing it out in order to focus more on the fight. Throughout the fight, Zilla had been keeping track of who seemed to have the advantage over who. Hokmuto was clearly much faster than Zilla and was more maneuverable, which was only obvious due to him being a flying Kaiju which was able to cross the globe in under a week. Zilla was, for once, stronger and more durable than his opponent, having been training with some of the strongest Kaiju of all time for four years, he also was in possession of the ability to attack from long distance with his he could now say for certain was that Hokmuto did not possess the advantage of pain tolerance. It did not escape Zilla that Hokmuto was moving noticeably slower than he was before Zilla had landed his first strike, meaning the pain from it had slowed him down.

He still wasn't certain that he could move as fast as Hokmuto, even with the newly added wounds, but Zilla was certain that this fight had just gotten a hell of a lot easier. Hoping to catch Hokmuto off guard, Zilla sent out a wave of his green flames in the hope of getting another wound to further slow him down. Hokmuto, quickly reacted to the green flames and had swerved around the ranged attack, only to be completely caught off guard when Zilla, who had used the flames as a distraction for him to leap off of the pillar in an attempt to close the distance between him and Hokmuto. Due to Hokmuto's superior speed and ability to fly, Zilla knew he was taking a risk with this attack, because he would not be able to defend himself in the air in case this failed, however, the benefit of a high chance of ending the fight before taking anymore damage to himself or anything else could happen made it worth it. His plan worked, Hokmuto had barely managed to see Zilla a moment before was about to make contact with him, and even with his speed, did not have enough time to move out of the way.

Zilla crashed into Hokmuto, knocking the wind out of the flying Kaiju's lungs before gravity began to take control of them and they began to fall to the ground. They crashed into the ground, Hokmuto taking the brunt of the damage as he let out another screech of pain, feeling his back slam against the solid concrete. Zilla didn't waste a second before he re-positioned himself, now pressing his knee against Hokmuto's stomach and one of his claws against his throat with the other in a position to strike Hokmuto's face. Hokmuto, upon realizing that he had been beaten by Zilla, simply glared up at the victor of their fight, not having anything else that he could do.

Now that they were staying put instead of moving at the speed they were when they were fighting, they suddenly became visible to everybody that was present. "Hey look! They're over there!" Neptune yelled out at everyone, being the first one to notice them out of the corner of his eye, causing everyone to rush over to Zilla except for Kiryu, who was still dealing with the mental and physical pain of Hokmuto's presence, no way in hell he was getting closer to make it worse. "Zilla! Are you alright? You look don't look alright!" Ruby asked, being the first one to make it to him even without using her semblance, "I'm fine." Zilla growled out in response while sending a glare back at them that, while not as bad as the one from earlier, still stopped them in their tracks. Evidently, he still wasn't happy with them for their performance from earlier. Kiryu wasn't happy either, given the "Fuck all of you!" he yelled at them when Ruby had immediately asked Zilla was alright when he could clearly tolerate the pain while he was clearly in absolute agony and no one bothered to see if he was alright.

"Don't forget, we still need to finish our conversation from earlier. But for now, I need one of you to quickly get out of here out of Hokmuto's EMP range and see if you can contact someone who can properly take care of him!" Zilla said, breaking eye contact with them and putting his focus back on Hokmuto, who quickly returned the glare through hiscraked glasses. Ruby hesitantly nodded as she began to ran off, doing as Zilla said, while everyone awkwardly stood there, not sure what to do. After a second, Blake stepped forward and spoke, "Uh, Zilla, I-" Blake said before flinching when Zilla's gaze snapped back to her when she spoke, but continued none the less, albeit nervously, "I couldn't have told you or Kiryu earlier due to, you know, but before Roman attacked us, a weird man said he "smelled" Godzilla on me. Do you happen to know him?".

Zilla snapped his head at her before she had even finished, before speaking in a urgent, but not angry tone, as if he was afraid of something, "What did he look like? Did you happen to hear his name?". Zilla's tone threw them for a loop for a second, what was he afraid of that could shake him so much after taking down a guy that easily had one of the most powerful semblances they had heard of. "He, uh, had gold armor with shoulder guards that looked like dragon heads, and I think Roman said his name was 'Ghidorah'?" Blake answered after gulping, Zilla's sudden anxiety was apparently infectious. Zilla's eyes widened in terror, the moment Blake had told him that he "smelled Godzilla" he knew it was a Kaiju, but there was only one Kaiju that possibly could fit that description alone, getting the name had only made it worse. "Oh fuck." Zilla said, he planned to say more along the lines of "run the fuck away now!", but he was suddenly struck with what looked like golden lightning hitting his back with enough force to send him flying at least a couple yards.

The blow hadn't just effected Zilla, it had enough force that everyone around him had been suddenly blown back a few feet except for Hokmuto, who had inadvertently been protected by Zilla. Before anyone could react, Hokmuto quickly got to his feet and disappeared from sight after grabbing his hooked blades. Both Kiryu and Ruby had snapped their heads towards the sound of the blast, seeing their friends sprawled out. Fear plain on her face, Ruby quickly turned around and prepared to run back to check on her friends who could've been seriously hurt without the aura, but something caught her eye. Up above everyone, several yards into the air, was none other than Ghidorah, with his capes flared out like wings as he sunk slowly to the ground, trident, crackling with the same energy that had just struck Zilla and pointed where he had just been.

Nobody could move from both fear and pain as Ghidorah slowly landed on the ground, his golden metal boots making a small clicking sound when making contact with ground just a second before Hokmuto reappeared next to him, holding his chest somewhat to cover his wounds. "I see Godzilla is not here." Ghidorah said stoically as he idly looked around with an expression that looked like he had just been told he was getting his favorite food for lunch but got his least favorite instead. "No, but they did have the sense to run to at least one Kaiju." Hokmuto said, poorly hidden pain in his voice, causing Ghidorah's eyes to snap to the injured Kaiju clearly seeing the wounds. At this point everyone had begun to slowly get to there feet, panting somewhat in pain, not used to taking a blow like that without aura, as their bodies tensed, preparing either to fight, run, or both. Ghidorah paid them no mind as his eyes locked onto Zilla who was slowly doing the same as everyone else, the back part of his jacket was gone and a giant scar took its place, that clearly came from Ghidorah's surprise attack, that still caused a great deal of pain, evidenced by Zilla's face being etched in pain, something he managed to prevent even when receiving all of the stabs and cuts from Hokmuto.

Hokmuto blinked in surprise, "How is he even able to stand after getting hit by your Gravity Beam _and_ after withstanding all of my cuts!?", Ghidorah rolled his eyes at his apparent partner. "He's a Kaiju that's been training with _Godzilla_ for who knows how long, give him some credit. After all, he actually trained enough to receive a high pain tolerance, despite you even after I directly ordered you to multiple times!" Ghidorah snarled out giving a glare at Hokmuto that he shrunk under, not having any excuse. " _This is bad."_ Kiryu thought as he grinded his teeth in pain and frustration, analysing the situation. Ghidorah himself was here, the very Kaiju that pushed Godzilla to his limit countless times, someone that Kiryu _highly_ doubted either him or Zilla could beat, even if they fought him two on one. But they weren't fighting him two on one, there was six human warriors that were still essentially children here in danger, he was essentially crippled, Zilla was very clearly heavily hurt, and Ghidorah had back up. He didn't see one way they were getting out of this alive short of returning to their true forms out of nowhere.

Ghidorah broke his glare and returned to a stoic expression, letting Hokmuto breath a sigh of relief before he said "We'll talk about this later, we have other business.". Ghidorah raised his trident again directing it at Zilla, letting the electricity like energy begin to crackle around the three heads once more. "Despite the credit I give you being able to beat Hokmuto, you're still clearly the biggest threat here at the moment. So you have to go." Ghidorah said just before he launched his attack, causing time to slow to a crawl for everyone as they watched with wide eyes as the lightning-like Gravity Beam was leapt off of the trident towards Zilla. The Monster King's Imitator knew in his injured state, he was not going to dodge fast enough to get out of the way of the dangerous attack, so, he quickly brought his claw gauntlets to bear in front of him, letting his green flames giving off a powerful blaze of intense heat that even Ghidorah felt from where he was.

Zilla had made a desperate bid in an attempt to survive this attack. Without any aura, a thick Kaiju hide of scales, or enough speed to dodge the attack, if the attack hit him full force, he would, at best, be critically wounded, or, at worst, die. Given no other choice, he was forced to block it. His hope being that if his claws were still as sturdy as when they all made their weapons, and if he used his flames to create something similar to a heat shield that could, at least disrupt the energy based attack, he could block most of it and receive minimum damage. That was the hope he had betted on, but it was still a massive gamble with a huge risk. He didn't have a choice though as the Gravity Beam raced toward him with the intent to kill.

 **With Godzilla**

After Yang had left, Godzilla had lingered in the club for a few minutes, looking down at the damaged counter, before he left. He wandered down a barren street, not even sure if he was even going back to Beacon. Godzilla was thinking, thoughts mostly on Yang, as she confused him just now. Somehow, she had managed not only gotten to him to laugh, but also reminded him of one of his family members through actions alone and calming him down with a hug! It was difficult for Xenilla, Zilla, or Kiryu to anything similar to the three, so he was potently confused human doing all three. So potently in fact, he couldn't help but try to mentally solve the mystery of how she had done all three.

The first to come to mind was the reminding him of Rodan part, which was fairly easy to solve, they had similar personalities, but it was HOW similar they were that bothered him. At surface level, they were both carefree, Rodan the trickster was always in the sky or lazing around Monster Island to both bemuse and annoy Godzilla and Junior with dumb jokes and various tricks, acting like the only thing he cared about was having a good time. He didn't know enough about Yang to what she did with her free time, but he could tell she was the same, from the way she carried herself and how she talked. However, It didn't take long to see the cracks in the facade in either one's act if one were to look closely in the right places. When one of his family members were harmed, Rodan was dead serious, and was always the most sensitive when one was hurt, his species couldn't bear being alone forever, Godzilla had remembered how broken he had looked each time one of his fellow "Rodans" had died and when Junior had been killed, he also remembered missing the suddenly absent dumb and annoying jokes he made during the grieving period.

Yang also had something similar, her mother, or rather, mothers, whom she didn't even mention until Godzilla pointed them out. One had left her before she was old enough to even remember her, and the other had died when she was very young. Godzilla found himself empathizing, not sympathizing with, empathizing with Yang, as he had been through the same set of emotions when he was younger. That being said, it was clear that they had handled the similar scenarios in different ways, where he had decided to dwell on it and let the grief and the rage of losing his son, and latter his whole family, consume him, she had clearly chosen a different method to help her at least somewhat move on from both, what that was, he didn't know.

It wouldn't surprise him if she had chosen the same coping method that Rodan had, that being hiding it behind a smile and some jokes so that no one would think anything was wrong, but that didn't seem quite right. He didn't know enough about Yang, however, Godzilla could tell from her tone of voice and the way her body posture had changed that she didn't take it like that. He could tell the subject of her two mothers lay heavily on her mind, indicating that she didn't just leave it lying. He couldn't deny that he was slightly curious as to how she had taken the news, or what she was doing to at least somewhat make peace with the news.

Then his thoughts had turned to the hug she had given him, there was something that was behind the hug, something that she might not even realize. He could feel it, but couldn't quite placed it. It wasn't a hug of some desperate, forced, reaction to calm him, otherwise she would be a great deal more tense from fear. Rather it was seemed to be more of an instinctual effort to make sure he was alright, one that had clearly had practice, otherwise, it wouldn't of had the calming effect that Godzilla had been subject to in his mind numbing rage. He continued to ponder it, Yang didn't seem like the person to do that to just everyone from what he had seen of her, so what had triggered her to had hug him? Then something clicked and Godzilla's eyes widened in realization.

" _You saw my sister Ruby...he had married Ruby's mom..."_ Yang words from earlier had echoed within his mind, and the answer to Godzilla's question had suddenly materialized before him. Ruby was that answer. Losing a parent is hard on children, no matter the species or how old they are, so Ruby, at the news of her mother's sudden death, must of been heavily distraught. He didn't have a clue as to how long ago the death of Summer Rose was, but it must of been at at a point where Ruby was quite young. So with the sudden absence of a motherly figure, Yang must of took it upon herself to take care of her younger sister to make sure she was alright. Thus developing a strong sense of protection and affection of her younger sister, which probably had been somewhat activated when Godzilla had his "moment", which must of made her want to comfort him via a hug, something that must of been quite common when she was taking care of her sister.

Godzilla shook his head of those thoughts, it wasn't his business to think on such things that didn't concern him and that were very personal to others, so he should move on. He briefly looked around to see where he was, only to find he had gone in a big circle and had was outside of Junior's club again. He let out a slightly agitated sigh, being less frustrated about his lack of direction, and more frustrated the the direction that his thoughts had been going in, he needed to think about something else. His attention turned to the surrounding area, inspecting it for anything that could distract him for a few moments. He found it nearly immediately when his eyes fell on some crater like holes in the road that was in front of him. Those weren't there when he arrived, he wasn't sure if they were when he had left the club, since he was _really_ deep in thought and wouldn't have noticed walking through a wall, but he noticed them now and moved to investigate.

He didn't have anytime though, because then he smelled something that immediately caught Godzilla's attention. It was faint, _he_ must of only stayed here for less than a second, Godzilla didn't even recognize it immediately, but it didn't take long for him to remember the scent of Ghidorah. With craters forgotten, Godzilla's face contorted into a fierce snarl, hand subconsciously flying to Reactor's hilt as his now reptilian eyes searched for any hint of gold around him that would be the telltale sign of Ghidorah. He knew he wouldn't of found anything because of how faint the scent was, but he couldn't help it, something was on Ghidorah's scent, something he could distinguish but couldn't make out properly, had sent him on edge. His eyes launched upward as he realized that the scent had come up from the roofs of the buildings, falling down to ground level as the air settled. Godzilla crouched momentarily, feeling the nuclear energy flow slightly stronger in his legs before he launched from the ground onto the roof of the building across from Junior's club.

Once landing on the roof and seeing no one else, Godzilla sniffed the air again, and found the direction the scent turned more recent, being thankful that the wind hadn't blown it away. Ghidorah was here, and recently, with an hour or so, many thoughts ran through Godzilla's mind, how had he missed him? Was he really that deep in thought? What was on his scent that was making him feel like this? When did he get on Remnant? He knew it was only a matter of time before his old rival had came to Earth to destroy everything before being fired at by the Dimension Tide, as Ghidorah would be unstoppable by normal means without Kiryu or any of the Earth's defending Kaiju.

Such thoughts were violently forced from Godzilla's conscious thoughts as he started running after the scent, he need to get to Ghidorah fast. Reactor began to glow ominously in its sheath as its master bounded across rooftops after his draconic prey, preparing for battle . The thought of calling for help from the other Kaiju never occurring, not that he could, he didn't have his scroll with him. The only thoughts he had was removing Ghidorah from the equation before he became a threat, and finding out what was on the scent that had made him react so violently to it.


	8. Responding to reviews

**So, due to me being distracted by other things and my mood never really setting on Kaiju Huntsmen for long enough to do too much work, I haven't really finished the 8th chapter. So to give some of you guys something, I decided to answer some of the reviews I've gotten and give you all a heads up the next chapter is roughly halfway done.**

 **Shadowstorm-Vash (I already answered this in pm, though I accidently used a friend's account, so I'm just copy pasting the answers I gave in there in case any of you have the same issues and let the guy know it is me)**

 _Wow they are even better at board games yang and ruby have been playing for years. And I guess Godzilla just found the sword? Unless you are saying he made a sword of that caliber before he exploded? This story is so contrived that I'm losing brain cells as I read it. Also for the love of god please get a proofreader/beta for the story. And fire eyed warriors? Wow way to rip off both of Ruby's special qualities. Godzilla just seems like a one person team RWBY and is too OP. Also Weiss would never think to tell her father about nuclear power she hates him remember? I can't even...with this story anymore._

 **1) Just because you've been doing something longer than someone, doesn't mean your better at them at that thing, board games are no different. Besides, the Board game was a strategy game, which Xenilla(Spacegodzilla) is known for being a genius at, there's no reason why he shouldn't take to it very easily.**

 **2)If you're talking Godzilla making Reactor before him exploding, 1) Him building up that kind of nuclear energy takes awhile and is expended while fighting, I already stated in the 2ndish chapter that they were constantly fighting for the first several months while they were in Remnant, so that also slowed the build up 2)Who says HE has to make it, especially since he's part of a team with a living supercomputer**

 **3) I did say this was my first story right? It's not going to be the best writing, and the first two fucking SUCKED in that aspect. I did get better though, with the help of something like a Beta reader... so there's that.**

 **4)The "insert color here-eyed warriors" thing has been done WAY before my dumb little crossover, we're talking like a month after Volume three ended at most when people started doing it. Also Flame eyed do something distinctly different then Silver's do, warrior doesn't actually fit them now that I think about it, but Eh. Also the fact that there's different types, like Ironwood said.**

 **5) Admittedly, I wrote this before I really grasped how much Weiss hated her father, so...hindsight is 20/20. Also, she wouldn't have told her father it to make money for him or the family, she would do it to better mankind, due to it being a limitless amount (as long as you had Godzilla) of a energy source more powerful than what they already use, no one in their right minds would not consider using it. Then there's the point where I actually DID bring up some hatred from her for her father, when it was brought up the Nuclear energy is harmful to human life, and that he wouldn't care and put lots of people in danger for money.**

 **That's all I can think of in terms of my defense, thanks for reviewing and putting down actual criticism instead of just saying "This fanfic sucks and you suck cause it sucks".**

 **Shadowstorm- Vash first review**

 _When has Godzilla ever been a dragon ball Z character? You've gone too far into Mary Sue OC territory and made him disproportionately stronger than the world around him. This eliminates tension and drama of combat. Kiryu is no pushover and neither is space Godzilla. While Zilla is a bit more understandable in power gap you are obviously not taking into account the cannon events of the animated series that sequels the Zilla movie. Additionally you will most likely alienate the rwby fans as you keep dissing the characters from that series by constantly saying in one way or another that they are all so much weaker than "human" Godzilla. I will keep reading in the hope it improves as it IS an interesting concept_

 **Dude, its motherfucking Godzilla, and you want me to make him as strong as RWBY characters? Bare in mind that almost all of these characters are CHILDREN IN TRAINING! Putting him at that level 1)not only completely ignores the literal decades of combat experiences that he already has but 2) also ignores the fact that he still has enough nuclear power and strength to wipe out a city. Even if you disagree with me on the power scaling of the Kaiju, which admittedly isn't wrong as when I first started to write this my still at writing fights was dog shit and I wanted the fight to be a lot closer then what the end result was, YOU CAN NOT TELL ME THAT ANY OF THE RWBY CHARACTERS CAN EVEN COME CLOSE TO THE POWER GODZILLA HAS, outside of maybe Salem and the maidens. (Also, the Zilla in the animated series, WAS THE ORIGINAL ZILLA'S OFFSPRING)**

 **headreviewer mk2**

 _damb good update for such a long wait and well worth it as well._

 _also i have a question about zilla. in the movie they said he was a-sexual is he still or is he now b-sexual because if he gets pregnant out of nowhere there is going to be some explaining to do_

 **Thanks for enjoying it, but about that whole can of bullshit… right now I'm just considering him to be biologically male, just with no idea what THAT particular piece of biology is for. It may change in the future, but seeing as this subject never comes up in my mind, I doubt it will.**

 **sohelekhang72**

 _Im addicted to it moar its also the best out of the rwby crossover_

 **I'm deeply concerned for the RWBY crossover community if mine is the best**

 **Guest**

 _Pleaaase bring Mothra back dude! I don't care if she's Godzilla's love interest, sister, mother, friend, enemy, frienemy, just please bring her back!_

 _-Sincerely, a huge Godzilla fan tired of seeing Mothra die_

 **Nice answer: Maybe in the future, but right now, Mothra's death in this is kind of important to the plot and a major part of Godzilla at the moment. So no can do right now**

 **Unnecessary blunt and rude answer: Eat poopoo and perish, we don't need that shit here**

 **All people who ask about ships**

 _Will you do ships?_

 **Yes, but I won't rush them and I won't make bullshit up for them. Aka, I want them to be natural**

 **The true warrior**

 _Umm yeah uh...the way you describe Godzilla in the fanfic is like introducing a cliché anime character, and also shouldn't he be a big badass monster transformed into a human and his height is one that doesn't look intimidating hes like around jaunes height and what he's wearing doesn't speak 'I can utterly fuck up your city and world with a swing of my tail' he's the god of destruction not a slightly tall than 6ft cliché anime character who will have a harem with all the girls in beacon academy that is a big fat 'NO!' And soon in the fanfic I read that Godzillas weapon is a katana with a not so creative name for a katana but I haven't read all the way through so I don't know what expect so here's a few key ideas for Godzilla if your gonna make another fanfic like this: he should at least be 7ft or taller and have a body type that speaks 'I can break you with a flick of my finger' so he should have a very muscular body like I'm talking like hafthor Julius Bjornsson 'the mountain' type of muscular and also battle scars from the previous fights he had with other monsters, also his clothing should be like a leather jacket and biker clothing and pieces of armor around his bgod that he stabbed his spikes through and his weapon would only his bare fists and nothing else so no weapons cause a god of destruction doesn't need a weapon to deal with pests like the grimm,human,and faunus and his personality should be brutish and intimidating he's the type of guy that is like a quiet but dangerous type of person but is understandable towards humans and faunus but still really hateful to them and his facial features should be masculine and intimidating with multiple scars his hair like a sumo type of hair since he's from Japan and his fighting style would be like a slugger/brawl using heavy and powerful blows to break his enemy's or kill them and his semblance use his atomic energy as a boost for strength also as like a rage that is almost like yang and he can also use his atomic breath as a projectile...so that's what I think about how godzilla should be in your next fanfic if your gonna make one_

 **First, fuck unnecessary harems, that never crossed my mind. Two, everyone interprets everything differently, and I'm using my interpretation of what human Godzilla would be like. Where'd you get Katana from? I thought I said Reactor was a broadsword, which is the kind of sword knights used to have, and also Katanas are japanese, which judging by how often Godzilla destroys their cities, I'm guessing he isn't very fond of them at least. Beside, katanas were designed to have short fights and not for lasting blade on blade, so that clashes with his fighting style anyway. And while your interpretation of Godzilla is easy to see, it's not the way I see Godzilla and it conflicts for what I have planned for the future so I won't use that interpretation, also, I'm too lazy to go back changing the entire story to fix it. Btw, if you had read more of the story, don't know if you did, you would of read that Reactor LIMITS his power, meaning he doesn't need it, and is actually better off in a fight without it then with it.**

 **yesboss21**

 _Do you have drawings or arts on what the humanized Kaiju's look like? Im more of a visionary (but can't draw) than a imaginary(?) (But can see the picture)_

 **I'm in the same boat, I honestly like seeing more than imagining it, but can't draw either. So no, I got no photos for you my friend**

 **A 'Reincarnated' writer**

 _You know... I just hope their relationship can become better in the future, after they (somehow) find a way to return to their home world._

 _And Godzilla and Xenilla's relationship is something interesting to write. They're basically Godzillas after all._

 **Yeah, it's why I brought it in, as Xenilla and Godzilla's interactions are my favorite to write about and are the main way I plan on having character growth between them.**

 **Random Crossovers**

 _Is Xenilla actually SpaceGodzilla ? The way you described him is closely similar to SpaceGodzilla ?_

 **Yes, then again it said it in the author's note at the beginning of chapter one, I just didn't want to use the stupid name of SpaceGodzilla.**


End file.
